2 World War
by wwhulk12
Summary: The CN universe rages war against Disney. And the mystery thickens on how it all started. Watch characters from both sides risk their lives to save their home.
1. Surprise Guest

_The CN universe is a world that holds large varieties of extraordinary individuals; a world where anthropomorphic animals live among humans, supernatural beings remaining a secret to the real world but known to several, brilliant minds creating and discovering, where superheroes fighting villains were a common thing, aliens coming from distance planets. Many times the world has come so close to being destroyed, and every time it was saved. But __now__, a new threat to CN has risen._

0o0

Miles away from Earth, on the moon's surface, lays one of the most important locations to the Kids Next Door. The Moonbase. A bio-enhanced plant bolted on the surface of the moon, constructed like a giant tree house. One of the most weaponized and secured tree houses, it serves as the base for all KND higher ups and decommissioning chamber.

Inside the main command center, Global Command, a dozen of KND operatives each monitored a computer. Supreme leader Numbuh 362 stood up straight in the center, observing the six T.V. screens in front; each one showing a security camera view of locations in the Moonbase. From behind, the decommissioning leader Numbuh 86 came by and saluted her. "Numbuh 362, sir."

"What is it Numbuh 86?" She acknowledged while keeping her eye on the screens.

"We have a dire situation that requires your presence, sir." Numbuh 86 stated. In no time, the two went to one of the corners in the command center. There, KND spy Numbuh 88 stood stationary near a round table covered with dozens and dozens of camera photos.

"Numbuh 362, sir." He said with a salute.

"Alright, you have me here. Now what is it?" Numbuh 362 questioned.

"See for yourself." Numbuh 88 said, gesturing towards the photos. When she looked at several photos, Numbuh 362 immediately saw the one similarity with each one; the most wanted and most dangerous enemy of the Kids Next Door, Father. Each shot looked like they were taken from a distance and without him noticing.

"I don't understand. You were assigned to spy on Father and keep tabs on him months ago." Numbuh 362 stated. "And looks like you're doing a pretty good job."

"That's why I came here. When I first started tailing him, it was almost impossible. The security around the house and ice cream factory was tight, and he was barely outside. All of his windows were blacked from the outside." Numbuh 88 said in great detail. "But lately it's almost like he's he wants me to take his picture."

"Wants you? What are you talking about?" Numbuh 362 questioned.

"Well, take a closer look at these photos." Numbuh 88 picks up a specific number of photos. "These are from last week. Look how close I took these. The angles. Even those rotten Delightful-Children-From-Down-The-Lane were always by his side."

"What's wrong with that?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"They're scared of him, and he hates them. They mostly just stay out of his way. But since last month, he treats them like they're his pride a joys." Numbuh 88 explained.

"Just get to the real reason already." Numbuh 86 shot out.

"What I'm trying to say is…I think he's a fake." Numbuh 88 finally concluded.

"A fake?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"How easily I took his photos, and the sudden change in behavior to his employees and the Delightful-Children-From-Down-The-Lane these past months is too great." Numbuh 88 explained. "I think the real Father has been gone for at least two months, and the Delightful-Children-From-Down-The-Lane are covering for him."

After she heard it all, the supreme leader just stood there staring at the photos._ "So this whole time we've been spying on the wrong guy." _The conversation was then ended when a loud alarm sound was suddenly activated. A red light bulb filled the entire command center with red flashes. Numbuh 362 raced to the center with Numbuh 88 and 86 right behind. "What's going on!?"

"We have a breach in sections C and F." One operative announced, checking schematics from a computer.

"Sections K and G too." Another operative said. As more and more operatives spoke about the same kind of situation, vibrations from explosions suddenly shook the room. Battles of gunfire and explosions showed on the T.V. screens before blacking out.

"We're under attack!" Numbuh 86 screamed out.

"But who, how did we not see them coming?" Numbuh 88 wondered.

"This isn't good. Alert all operatives to retreat and assemble at Section A, and notify all Sectors of our situation at once." Numbuh 362 ordered. But just as she stopped, a huge explosion erupted from the front door. The force was strong enough to knock Numbuh 362 out.

By the time Numbuh 362 woke up, all she could make out was the burning wreckage in the command center. Fire swarmed all around her and none of her operatives were sighted. Still at a daze, she laid there as a large shadow covered her whole body. When she rolled to her back, all she could make out was a figure of what looked like some form of animal with large claws. "Heh. Like taking candy from a baby. Easiest job ever." She then saw its claws rise up, ready to strike. But as it was about to attack, its wrist gets caught by some kind of thread. "What the..."

"Now!" Numbuh 88 yelled out. Numbuh 86 then came out of nowhere and attempted to slam a stop sign staff right at its head. Her battle cry gave her away, and the figure easily dodged. Numbuh 88 joined her in a fight with the figure.

Numbuh 362 could tell her body was too weak to help them. But that didn't stop her from being the supreme leader of the KND. As Numbuh 88 and 86 kept the figure occupied, she crawled her way to one of the computers still serviceable. Finally found one, she picked herself up with a bolted chair. Luckily, there was one still coming from the command center. As Numbuh 88 and 86 fought against the unknown figure, Numbuh 362 was able to send out a signal. Too injured to care who was getting the transmission, she finally spoke out, "This…this is Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door. This is a message to all sectored KND operatives. The Moonbase has been breached and overrun. I hereby issue Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E. Repeat, Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E."

-3 months later in the city of Townsville-

Blossom Utonium and her sisters were the world famous Powerpuff Girls. Born by an accidental dose of a liquid known as Chemical X, the three are superheroes in the city of Townsville; saving the day against giant monsters and much, much worse. For two years they'd have to battle against forces of nature, machines, and the paranormal. But lately it has been different, and only Blossom seems to notice.

She has just come out of a long relaxing shower, thinking about what happened these past months. With her long red hair dripping with water, she twisted it over the sink to get rid of most of the water. After she dried herself off, and put on her signature pink clothes and her red bow, she came out of the bathroom and saw both of her sisters in their bedroom. Bubbles played tea party with her stuffed dolls, while Buttercup was playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas on the X-box 360.

"Yeah, take that and that." she yells as she brutally beats down on a policeman.

Blossom walks over to Buttercup, "You know that's really setting a bad example for you."

"Shut up it's the fastest way I can get 3 stars." Buttercup says without taking her eyes off the screen. Blossom just sighs and goes over to the mirror; she then picks up a brush and starts brushing her hair.

"Hey Blossom, when is the Professor coming back from his business trip?" Bubbles said towards Blossom.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "He just said he'd be back soon."

Blossom finally stops brushing her hair and looks at Buttercup "Hey Buttercup?" She got no response with Buttercup focused on the T.V. "Buttercup!"

"Huh, what?" Buttercup says looking back at Blossom.

"Don't you think it's weird that Mojo Jojo and his fortress just disappeared?" Blossom said.

"You're saying like it's a bad thing. It's obvious he quit." Buttercup said.

"But he was our first real villain. And what about Him and Fuzzy? Even the giant monsters stopped coming." Blossom's irritation soon turned into frustration. "You're telling me they also just quit?"

"Well, that pink fur ball probably migrated somewhere else." Buttercup said humorously. She could see the annoyance in Blossom's eyes. "Oh come on. Who cares what happened to them? We're better off without them."

"Oh really." Blossom said suspiciously. "I'm surprised you haven't been more upset then me."

With that, Buttercup arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Three of the most powerful villains we ever faced, missing. Most of the crimes lately are just car thefts and robberies. And the way you were pulverizing that policeman, I'd say you're bored. No, tensed." Blossom analyzed.

"Tensed?" Buttercup said. Outraged, she immediately stood up. Getting a little uncomfortable, Bubbles cuddled under her stuffed animals.

"Don't try to deny it. Out of the three of us, you always had fun beating up Mojo and the others." Blossom said with smug smirk.

"Ha, yeah right." The anger started to build up higher in Buttercup. "I could care less what happened to them."

"You say that, but the way your eyes are flaring up.

I'd say I'm right." Blossom said with enough arrogance to set off Buttercup.

"Why I atta …" Buttercup said nothing more, but charged at Blossom. But as the two almost collided, Bubbles jumped and floated right in front.

"Stop it. You guys always do this." Bubbles said, staying stationary between the two.

Blossom pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm just saying we should start opening our eyes and look at the big picture."

"And I'm just saying, give it a rest. There's nothing going on." Buttercup shot back to her.

Blossom then grunted out frustration. "Fine. Be that way. I know I'm right."

"Yeah, we got that the first 300 times." Buttercup yelled as Blossom stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

0o0

Blossom flew out into the front yard, wondering if something is in fact wrong. _"Could Buttercup be right? I was just overreacting?"_ She thought to herself but quickly shook it off. _"No, something definitely is wrong. I can't pinpoint it, but something in my gut tells me something bad is going to happened."  
_  
She stood there staring up at the sky, not noticing the tall figure standing right behind her. She quickly turns around and sees a wolf wearing red trousers held up by green bracers, with a dark blue top hat. "Heh, hi there. You that Powerpoof thing?" The wolf said. He gave her an evil smirk.

"It's Powerpuff. And wha…I mean, who are you?" she said.

The wolf chuckled a little and then took off his hat like a gentleman, "The name is Zeke. But most people call me The Big Bad Wolf." Blossom could easily feel a weird vibe coming from Zeke and got vigilant. "But enough chit chat." he says before taking a remote device and pressing a single red button. Suddenly a dozen of silver suits of armors came out of a portal that opened in thin air. Each one fully covered up and held spears, chain maces, or swords. "Let's get this show on the road!" he cheered.

0o0

Back at the girl's bedroom, Bubbles continued having a tea party with her dolls while Buttercup resumed playing her video game. They immediately stop what they are doing when they heard a ruckus outside. They rush to the windows and see Blossom fighting against the suits of armor. "BLOSSOM!"

"Hey…guys…I…could…use some…help here" Blossom said as she dodged the armors' slashes.

"You got it!" Buttercup said she and Bubbles flew down to Blossom.

It was now three super powered girls versus over a dozen suits of armor. All three stood back to back, while the armors surrounded them. "Ok, Buttercup you take the dozen on the right, Bubbles you take the ones on the left."

Buttercup nods, but Bubbles gets a puzzled look on her face "Wait, do you mean my left or your left?" Blossom sighs in annoyance, while Buttercup smacks her forehead. Suddenly, two armors charged at Bubbles with spears at the ready. "LOOK OUT!" she screams. All three jump out of the way, Bubbles charges to one of them and punches it in the helmet, causing a massive dent and knocking it a few feet away. But in no time, the same armor got back up while its helmet repaired itself. "Huh."

Buttercup starts going crazy, and attacks any suit of armor she sees, "Take that, and that. What you want some too, heya!" But when she looks back she sees that all the armors have gotten back up, "What the…?"

After watching her sister's fail, Blossom inhaled deeply and then blew ice cold air out of her mouth. She was able to freeze at least half a dozen of the armors, then immediately smashed every single one into a thousand pieces. She watches the pieces for several seconds, and was satisfied that they didn't move at first, but then… "Oh come on!" she grunts as the pieces started to move and regroup. In seconds the armors were back on their feet.

When one swung a sword at Bubbles, she dodged it and shot a blue energy ball and sent it flying. Buttercup rapidly spun around, creating a powerful tornado and taking several armors in it. Each time the suits of armor fell, they simply just get back up.

As Blossom blew another group out of the way, she notices Zeke taking pictures from a camera. "Hey! What are you doing?" She yelled as he takes another photograph.

"Just doing my job." He then points the camera at her, and flashes it right in her face.

"Why you…" She started before she could ask another question, a light beamed down from above all of them. The sound of helicopter propellers started roaring. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Zeke, and even the suits of armors looked up. Nothing happened until someone called out "Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!"

Suddenly, jumping out of the school bus-like aircraft, **C.O.O.L.B.U.S. 'C**arriers **O**peratives **O**verhead **L**uxuriously **B**oasts **U**nbeatable **S**peed**'**was four of the KND operatives of Sector V. Primary 2x4 technologist and pilot, Numbuh 2; medical specialist, hamsters' caretaker, and diversionary tactics expert, Numbuh 3; combat expert Numbuh 4; and espionage expert, and second-in-command Numbuh 5.

When they got down to the battle, they were holding 2x4 technology based weapons. The Powerpuff girls looked confused and Zeke grunts. "You guys know what to do." Numbuh 5 said, keeping her eye on Zeke. Everyone just nodded.

The KND, PPG, Zeke, and the armors waited for someone to make the first move. One of the suits of armor barely moved an inch, and then was blasted in the head by Numbuh 4. With that, the armors and KND began to fight; blasters being fired everywhere.

Buttercup uses her heat vision to slice one suit of armor in half. But as usual in reverts back. Blossom, Numbuh 2, 4, and 5 were mowing down some suits of armor. Bubbles blew down a few armors with her energy blast until she saw something that caught her eye. Numbuh 3 was wearing a pink rainbow monkey purse. Bubbles shrieks, and then rushes towards Numbuh 3, "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. Is that the new deluxe rainbow monkey with a build in music box?"

Numbuh 3 gasps, "Yes it is. I got it on my birthday. Isn't it cuuuuute!?" she said in delight. She then pushes a button on the purse and the rainbow monkey theme song played. They both singed along to the song, but annoyed everyone else.

"Hey, shut that crud up!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

While the PPG and Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 were fighting the armors, Numbuh 5 was fighting Zeke. Holding only one2x4 handgun, she dodged Zeke's sharp claws. With her good footing, Zeke cuts nothing but air. Numbuh 5 then manages to jump on Zeke's shoulders and fires the handgun right at his head. Fortunately for Zeke, the gun was set on stun. He then falls back first to the ground and immediately gets a handgun aimed right at his face. "Don't even think about." She said, standing right on his chest. "Now why don't you be a good boy, and stay." Zeke then watched as the KND and PPG had an easier time defeating the armors. Unable to do anything, Zeke growled at Numbuh 5 while she kept that same smirk. The situation then changed when a portal suddenly appeared right beside the two. "Huh?" While Numbuh 5 was distracted, Zeke immediately pushes her off if him.

Coming out of the portal was tall slender Arabian man with a twisted goatee wearing a long robe and turban, holding a golden cobra staff.

"Jafar? What the heck are you doing here?" Zeke said, picking himself up.

"Your job here is done, wolf. These solo missions are no longer needed." Jafar stated with a calm face.

"What!? But I'm not done here." Zeke pleaded to him.

"The King has spoken. We are returning now." Jafar ordered, glaring right at Zeke.

In defeat, Zeke did nothing but growled at him. "Kiss up." Before he turned to the portal, he took one last glance at the KND and PPG. "See ya later, you little brats." He then disappeared into the gateway.

"Hold it!" Buttercup yelled as she and everyone else charge at Jafar. Still at ease, Jafar simply lifts up his staff and pounds it to the ground. A cloud of black smoke then came out from below his robe and staff. "Hey!" Buttercup said as she and everyone else was blinded by the thick cloud. After several minutes in the dark, the smoke finally cleared. In everyone's confusion, Jafar and every single suit of armor was gone. Buttercup was unable to hold her rage any longer. "Alright, that's it." She grabbed Numbuh 2 and hoisted him in the air. "Who are you? You with that lunatic, porky?" He interrogated.

"Ah! No, no wait. You got the wrong guy." Numbuh 2 pleaded.

"Buttercup, calm down." Blossom said as both her and Bubbles tried to calm her down.

"Not until I get answers." Buttercup said, not willing to let go of the boy anytime soon.

"Hey!" Numbuh 5 called out. "You want answers. Then you got to come with us."

"To where?" Bubbles curiously asked.

"To Sector Z." She told them.


	2. Royal Conflict

-Flying over the Pacific-

"Sooo, let me get this straight." Blossom said who kept her arms crossed. "You're a secret organization that's run by kids under 13."

"That fights against adults and teenagers that devote their lives to make kids miserable." Buttercup followed.

"And if you're not living in your mom's or dad's house, you're living in giant treehouses." Bubbles finished.

"That basically sums it up." Numbuh 5 stated.

All three girls then just stood there with blank stares for a few awkward seconds, not knowing what to say. Then out of nowhere, the three burst into laughter. So hard, Bubbles wounded up on the floor. It was so loud; the rest of the operatives were able to hear inside the aircraft. All four of them just looked at them with annoyed expressions.

-In the other world-

Zeke Wolf hastily makes his way through a large hallway. Not caring one bit that he nearly knocked over a maid. The frustration that glared off his face scared other maids and servants away. "Stupid genie's nothing but a dog to that worthless King."

"Hey, you will not talk about the King that way." Zeke heard. He turned around and saw two indivsuals. One was a black slender dog teenager with two of his front teeth sticking out, wearing a red t-shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers and a sword strapped around his back. The other was a cricket, wearing a suit and top hat, and held an umbrella. "This castle is a sacred place. And I don't want it tainted by someone like you." Jiminy demanded while standing on the dog's shoulder.

"Heh, whatever you say, bug." Zeke said with an evil smirk.

"That's Royal Advisor, Jiminy to you." Jiminy said in a serious tone. "Now what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the ground level with the others."

"I have something the 'mighty King' will want to know." Zeke answered.

"And that is?" Jiminy continued the interrogation.

"It's a message to the King. Not you, insect." Zeke said.

"Hey, when Jiminy asks you a question, you answer it. You got that, wolf." The dog told him.

Zeke then grumbled a little. "You got some nerve talking to me like that brat." He then looked down and saw a Lieutenant pin on the dog's shirt. "Awe. Would you look at that. Junior made Lieutenant." Zeke mocked. His obnoxiously irritated the dog even more.

"Keep laughing and I'll put you back in prison." The dog tried to threaten.

"Ha! Yeah right. The only reason you're a lieutenant is because your old man is Captain of the Guard." Zeke said.

"And if it wasn't for my Dad and the King, you would have been hanged." The dog shot back.

Fully enraged, Zeke growled louder under his teeth. He then sprouted his claws out. Max quickly draws his sword from his back and holds it in front of him. Jiminy quickly jumps off of Max and float to the floor. "Max, don't. You were just promoted to Lieutenant."

"Better listen to him. I don't want to make the Captain's son look bad." Zeke teased again.

"Heh, just make sure you don't bleed on me." Max said, preparing himself. With no holding back, Zeke lunges at Max with his claws slicing through the air. Max did the same, holding his sword at his side. Now at arm's length, Zeke starts swinging his arms at Max. Ducking and dodging each swing, Max attempts to swing the dull part of his sword at Zeke, but gets caught in Zeke's grasp.

"Heh, what's this? Does the Captain's son think he's too good to fight me? Or are you too scared to even cut me?" Zeke teased him. Irritated by both comments, Max yanks his sword from Zeke's hand and jumps away.

"Both of you stop this!" Jiminy screamed out, as Max dodges Zeke's slashes and then ends up elbowing Zeke in the gut.

Zeke then fist pounds Max's head, and then maliciously knees Max right in his eye, which makes him fall to the ground. "Heh, that the best you got, brat." Zeke taunted. "The fat cops that used to chase me were faster than you."

Max paused for a moment before smirking suspiciously. "You want speed, you got it." Max said, before getting back up and dashing toward Zeke. His sword remained behind him, as he evades Zeke's slashes.

"You think running away will help you when a fight?" Zeke said as he cuts nothing but air.

"No," Max said, before lunging at Zeke. Zeke took the opportunity and attempted to slash Max's face. But as Max was just a few inches from Zeke's claws, he suddenly disappears.

"Huh?" was all Zeke could say. It was as if Max faded into nothing. When Zeke moved his head just an inch, he suddenly gets the sharp part of the sword right at the base of his neck. Turning his head cautiously, Zeke comes across Max holding the sword and giving him a cocky smirk.

"But a little foot work wouldn't hurt." Max said.

Jiminy then quickly jumped on top of Zeke's shoulder. "That's enough." He said, before turning toward Max, "Max, you can't just pick fights where ever you want. You are a Lieutenant after all."

"Sorry Jiminy." Max apologized as he put his sword back in its sheath.

Jiminy then turned toward Zeke, "And Zeke, you lay one more hand on him, I will have no problem sending you back to prison." Zeke grunted and just turned his head away. "If you want to see the King, I'll take you to him."

"Fine." Zeke said, feeling beaten.

"Lieutenant Max! Lieutenant Max!" All three heard as a messenger woodpecker flew towards them.

"What?" Max asked.

"I have a message from the Captain of the Guard." The woodpecker said as it took out a piece of paper." Maxie, report to my office, stop. It is important, stop. Be sure to look spiffy, stop." The woodpecker read.

"Tsk, Maxi." Zeke said under his teeth. Max glared at him for a second and walked away. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Zeke said rudely, before walking away with Jiminy on his shoulder.

0o0

Max had finally reached his destination; Captain of the Guard's office. Wasting no time he opened and ran inside. Nearly out of breath, he fell to his knees. "Sorry…I'm…late" he said while still trying to catch his breath. Just before Max could say another word, he suddenly gets his neck coiled around by arms. A much taller black dog gives Max a hug by his neck, nearly choking him to death.

"Oh, Maxie. I was so worried. I thought something bad has happened to you." The dog said holding Max tightly in his arms. Also in the room was a cadet, who felt a little uncontrollable at the scene.

Max finally uses his arms to push the dog off him. "Dad, I'm fine! Geez."

"Well back to business." The dog said as he confronted the cadet. She had long fiery red hair and green eyes. "Kimberly Ann Possible. You're the top cadet at the Academy, and most skilled fighter. Is that true?"

"Um, yes captain." Kim nervously said.

"Ah-hyuck, you can call me Goofy." Goofy said in a friendly tone.

Over where Max was standing, he grumbled to himself. _"Why am I here again?"_

Before Kim knew it, Goofy grabbed her hand and shook it. "Well, congratulation. You have been promoted to Lieutenant."

Kim's eyes immediately lit up, "Really!?"

"_Her_?" Max thought looking at Kim, dumbfounded. "_Seriously_."

"Oh…wow. I mean, thank you sir." She said.

Goofy then sat at his desk and picked up a piece of paper. "You are to report to the fields...an hour ago?" Goofy said as he read from papers.

"What?" Kim said with all the excitement taken away.

"Hm, Clarabelle did say I needed to organize my files better." Goofy said to himself as he looked at his pile of papers. "Well, let's hope you're not too late. You better hurry." He told her with an awkward expression.

"Uh…" Kim uttered as she glanced at Max who just shrugged back. She then ran out.

"You can go too, Maxie." Goofy said, sitting back at his desk.

"What? That's why you called me here? Someone's promotion?" Max asked in disbelieve.

"Well, I thought as my Lieutenant, you should be by my side for things like this. Donald says it would be a good image for us." Goofy explained.

"Yeah, about that. There's something I need to talk to you about, Dad." Max told him.

"Hm. What is it Maxie?" Curious Goofy asked him.

"It's Max, Dad." Max corrected. "I want you to make me a field lieutenant. Like the one you just gave her."

"You…don't want to be my lieutenant?" Goofy said, nearly heartbroken.

"No Dad, it's not like that. It's just I'm tired of wasting my time here. I want to be out there; part of the war." Max told him.

"Now Maxie…" Goofy began, but was cut off.

"The Captain of the Guard doesn't need a lieutenant to guard the kingdom, Dad. I've been training with Horace for months to fight. Not to be some guard." Max explained.

"You've been training with Horace? Since when?" Goofy questioned him.

"Since I joined." Max admitted.

That made Goofy a little uneasy. "Mmm, I don't know about this. It could be too dangerous." Goofy told himself, in deep thought.

Max then slams both of his hands on Goofy's desk and looks him right in the eye. "When you pledge your allegiance to the kingdom, you cross your heart and soul to protect the innocent. That's what you told me when I became your lieutenant. But how do you expect me to just sit here while soldiers go out there and risk their lives."

Goofy then broke eye contact and looked down. Then, with a sigh, Goofy gets up and walks over to Max. To Max's surprise Goofy hugs him gently. "I know, Maxie. I feel that way every day. I'm just so worried." Max then felt a little bad for the outburst. "Now, give me your hand." Confused by the sudden request, Max broke out of the hug and grabbed Goofy's right hand. Short after, Goofy began shaking Max's hand. "Congratulations. You have been relocated to the field." Goofy cheered with a huge smile on his face. Hearing those words, Max couldn't help but crack a smile. But soon after, Goofy began pushing Max to the door. "Well, don't let me keep you here. You're probably late as well." He said in a fast paced. He then opened the door and basically pushed Max out. "Love to chat more, but I have lots of paper work to do. So bye."

"But I…" Max tried to finish, but had already had the door slam to his face. The second Max was out of sight, Goofy's expression then went from happy to a more sadden.

0o0

Zeke and Jiminy made their way through two large doors. Inside was an enormous library with thousands of books. It was dark and the only light that was given came from these floating lanterns. "How the heck are we supposed to find him in all this?" Zeke said.

"He's usually at his reading spot." Jiminy says then jumps off of Zeke's shoulder. "Follow me." Zeke did as he says and follow him.

The two then make their way to one of the dead-ends in the library, where they see a 2 feet tall mouse standing with his back facing to them. The mouse wore a king's rope and jeweled crown on his head, while reading three floating books at the same time. "Um, your majesty?" Jiminy called. The mouse closes the books, and turns to see both Jiminy and Zeke. "Zeke has come with some news for you, King Mickey." Jiminy announced.

Zeke just smirked at him arrogantly. "Hmph. Well, it's just as you said before. They're forming an army. And getting stronger."

Mickey kept the same serious appearance and only clinched his forehead. "Are you sure?"

Zeke nodded his head before taking out a few photograph pictures from his pocket. "I took these for you." Zeke said with a more polite tone. Each one showed the PPG fighting against the empty suits of armor. "Guess you were right about there being more powerful people than before. Those armors were useless." Mickey then paced around and thought for a moment. "Well? I did as you said. I've done my job for months now. Am I free to go?"

"Zeke, watch how you talk to the King." Jiminy ordered. Zeke said nothing but growled.

Mickey then brought his attention back to the two. "Not yet."

"What!?" Zeke growled. "We had a deal."

"Zeke!" Jiminy yelled, losing his patience.

"I still have a job for you to do." Mickey told him. He then turned to Jiminy. "Jiminy, bring Donald and Goofy to my office. And then assemble all soldiers to the Main Courtyard."

"Right away, sir." Jiminy then leaped away in a hurry. Mickey looked at Zeke, who couldn't help but growl at him.


	3. PROMISE

Captain of the Guard, Goofy was waiting in Mickey's private office with someone else. It was a white feathered duck, wearing royal attire. While Goofy was calmer and laid back, the duck seemed anxious; tapping his foot and crossing his arms, "What's taking him so long?"

Before he answered, Goofy took a long yawn. "Maybe he got hung up somewhere. It has been busy these days."

The duck merely rolled his eyes for Goofy's optimism. "I just hope for once he called us here for something other than this stupid war."

Suddenly the door opened, and King Mickey walked in. "Hiya, Mickey." Goofy greets but just got ignored.

"The people from the other world are getting stronger." Mickey stated.

"_I knew i__t."_ The duck thought. "Wait, does that mean they're going to attack again."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." Mickey said calmly. "This time, we're ready for them."

-Back in the CN-

_Not long ago, the Kids Next Door was nearly at its end. The first super villain of the KND, Grandfather, was revived and used his ability to turn people into Senior Citi-zombies to take over the world. All KND bases were overrun and most operatives were captured. Thanks to the teamwork and courage of known operatives, the evil tyrant was vanquished. Numbuh 362 immediately saw the flaw in the nearly decommission of the Kids Next Door. She issued a new operation in case the KND would ever be in a global threat. **Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E. 'P**rior** R**eassembling **O**rganized **M**artial **I**ntegration of** S**uperb Exigency'_.

Inside the KND's aircraft, the KND and the PPG were flying over the Pacific Ocean. Buttercup grunts "Ugh, are we there yet?"

"Actually, yeah we are." Numbuh 2 stated. The PPG then looked out in the nearest window and saw nothing.

"What the heck are you talking about? I can't see a thing." Buttercup said.

Numbuh 3 giggled, "That's the idea, silly."

Numbuh 2 then turned on the radio and said "This is Sector V, calling Sector Z, awaiting landing approvals."

After a few seconds, someone finally responded with a robotic female's voice_ "This is Sector Z. Please state the password."_

"Yipper." Numbuh 2 said.

"_Password Approved. You may land at the Hangar." _After that_,_ the PPG saw something slowly fade into the sky. What they saw was a gigantic treehouse floating in the air.

"It was being cloaked?" Blossom said.

"Yep. Welcome to Sector Z." Numbuh 2 said.

"Wow. Huuuuge." Bubbles said astonished at how big it really was. Buttercup just stood there in awe.

"Yeah. It wasn't always like this." Numbuh 5 said, a little in disbelief also.

"Really?" Bubbles question.

"Yep. It was a treehouse for the KND operatives of Sector Z. But after they…went missing, we moved our home base here." Numbuh 5 said, trying to hide unneeded information. "It was first stationed in between mountains. With minimum blind spots, it was the perfect place to hold an army. We rebuilt and reinforced it with weaponry. Then after we recruited this one kid, he built these hovercrafts by himself to keep it hovering with a cloaking field." She explained.

"Yeah, but can he be more of a nerd? 'This technology of yours is atrocious. An insult to me and more importantly to science.' Gawd, it was like a second Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 mocked and complained.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Numbuh 2 shot at him.

When they made their way to the hangar, some of the KND operatives were hard at work; building 2x4 weapons, armor, and upgrading their ships.

Numbuh 2 then lands the ship at a free dock. They all then walk way out of the hangar and into a hallway. While Blossom and Buttercup looked around, Bubbles suddenly notices something pink and fluffy behind a trashcan. With her curiosity, she moves closer to it, and sees…

"PUPPY!" she shrieks, as she hugs the living days out of a small pink dog.

"Aaaaah!" The dog screamed, in near panic.

"Oh look, its Courage the cowardly dog." Numbuh 4 mocked as he and Numbuh 2 snickered loudly to each other.

"Don't call him that, he's just shy." Numbuh 3 said, patting the dog on the head. The dog then sighs in relief knowing that he wasn't being attacked.

"This is Courage." Numbuh 3 introduced the dog. Looking petrified, Courage couldn't stop shivering. "And he's our pet!" Numbuh 3 shouted with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"More like stowaway." Numbuh 5 corrected her.

"Courage? More like Coward." Buttercup suddenly said.

"He's not a coward, he's just nervous." Numbuh 3 said.

"Yeah, sure." Buttercup said smugly.

"Yay, you found him!" someone said from behind them. Courage immediately recognizes that voice and tries to make a run for it. Everyone else turns to see a tall blonde girl, with two ponytails wearing a tutu, walking towards them.

Numbuh 2 and 4 were about ready to faint at her presence, "H-hi DeeDee." They said at the same time.

Numbuh 3 and 5 just rolled their eyes.

Courage tried to struggle out of Bubbles's grasp, but failed. "I've been looking all over for you, Doggy." DeeDee said with a babyish voice, taking Courage out of Bubbles' arms.

"Why was he hiding?" Numbuh 3 said to DeeDee.

"Well…" DeeDee said putting her finger on her chin.

-10 minutes earlier-

DeeDee sat on a metal bench while Courage lies on her lap. The atmosphere was soothing, as DeeDee pets him. He was resting peacefully until DeeDee stopped petting him, and took something out of her bag. Courage looks at what she took out, and his eyes filled with horror.

DeeDee was holding a small pink tutu, designed to fit a small dog. She then gave Courage a large grin, gesturing for him to wear it.

There was a brief silence for a few seconds, before Courage quickly makes a run for it. "Doggy wait!" DeeDee yelled and then chases after him.

-Current Time-

"So that's why he was hiding behind the trashcan." Blossom whispers to Buttercup.

"I would've hid in the trashcan." Numbuh 4 whispers to Numbuh 2.

"Oh Doggy, you don't have to wear it all day. I just want to see how it looks." DeeDee said, giving Courage an innocent look with her bright blue eyes. Courage then sighed and leaped into DeeDee's arms. "Yea. I'm going to make so pretty." She said in delight before walking off.

"Well, anyway. Let's get these girls to the Recruit Station." Numbuh 5 told the rest of the operatives.

"Recruit? Hey were not joining anything, until we get some answers." Buttercup demanded.

"There is someone waiting for you. They'll tell you all you need to know." she said. The PPG looked skeptical, wondering on who could possibly be waiting for them.

They made their way to a large room where some KND operatives were training. While some were running in an obstacle course, others battle in hand to hand combat with each other.

"Are they part of the Kids Next Door too?" Bubbles said. Some of the kids were even younger than them.

"Uh huh. Cadets Next Door. They're training to be recruited into the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 5 answered her. The PPG watched the intense training that took place. Each cadet had will and determination in their eyes. Running the training them was drill sergeant, Numbuh 60.

"Come on. Is that the best you could do? My grandma can do all this blindfolded! Do it again!" He ordered before blowing a whistle.

"This is the guy who's going to give us our answers?" Buttercup said, almost in disbelief.

"No. He is." Numbuh 2 said, pointing in the direction behind them. The girls turned immediately widened their eyes.

"Well, it sure took you girls a while." A voice from behind them said. They all turned and instantly the PPG eyes widen, when they see a tall man wearing a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket.

"Professor!" The girls yelled.

0o0

In a secret dark room, unknown to most, five individuals sat around a table. They were known as the Top 5; each with a different talent and background that contributed for the P.R.O.M.I.S.E.

Bio scientist, I.M. Weasel; Alien race and technology expert, Max Tennyson; Chemist and robotics scientist, Dexter; Co-keeper of the Grim Reaper, Mandy; and the new Supreme Leader of the KND, Numbuh 1.

"Alright then, let's begin. Weasel, how are things working in the Bio lab." Max Tennyson said.

Sitting on a few phonebooks for height support, I.M. Weasel flips through some papers in a file. "I'm actually on a break through on creating the Turbo Pill." He said.

"Turbo Pill?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"It's a pill that enhances ones stamina, dexterity, senses, speed and strength. But the effects are only temporary that was last no later than 5 minutes." Weasel said.

"The enemy uses magic. You really think a bunch of pills that only last for five minutes will do anything?" Mandy stated.

"Um, well theoretically no, but…" Weasel tried to defend himself, but got interrupted.

"Pfft, magic." Dexter said, leaning back to his chair and rolling his eyes. "Simple-minded fools, they're using nothing but tricks." He said smugly.

"So after everything that has happened, you still don't believe in magic." Mandy said, laying her elbows on the table.

"It is not that I do not believe in magic. It is that I believe science can explain everything." Dexter then leaned forward with a cocky smirk. "And whatever science explains…is not magic." The light from the ceiling glared off his glasses.

"Believe what you want. I have all the proof I need." Mandy said, her expression showing nothing but a cold stare. "Because I have death on my side." She then snapped her fingers, and suddenly the Grim Reaper appeared right behind her.

"You rang." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Fetch me some hot chocolate." She ordered. Nothing else to say, Grim grunted and disappeared in shadows.

"Tsk, matter transference. Knew that since kindergarten." Dexter said pompously.

"Max, as an ex-Plumber, can't you just call for help from current plumbers?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I've tried. But I haven't been able to contact any Plumbers in this galaxy. So we're on our own." Max said.

"Don't worry, our numbers isn't the problem. We have over a thousand KND operatives at the ready. The problem is our intelligence." Numbuh 1 stated.

"Speak for yourself." Dexter whispered secretly.

"All we know right now is that the enemy attacks one area at a time and then retreats with no warning. Their first attack was on Moonbase Command and we lost…" Numbuh 1 said, but couldn't continue. Then out of frustration, he stood up from his chair. "This is ridiculous. We have been sitting in this room for months, telling each other what we know and we've gotten nowhere."

"You got any bright ideas?" Mandy questioned,

"Yes. We take the fight to them." Numbuh 1 said. The only one that raised his eyebrow was Dexter.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Mandy questioned again.

"Well, I don't know, but…" Numbuh 1 nervously began to say, but was cut off.

"Actually, Numbuh 1, there might be a way for that to happen." Dexter said with an arrogant expression.

0o0

"Professor!" the PPG screamed as they rushed towards the Professor and hugged him. They were thrilled to see him, but were also confused.

Blossom then realized something. She let go of the Professor. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be on a business trip?"

Bubbles and Buttercup also let go of the Professor and said in unison "Yeah."

The Professor sighed and then said, "Well how do I begin."

-Months ago-

The Professor was working in his lab, while the girls were fighting a giant monster. He was looking through some blueprints and papers. "Maybe I should build a nitro booster for the car."

Before he could continue the analyses, his computer picked up on an unexpected signal. The Professor goes to his computer to see a video. But he could see nothing but static.

"This…this is Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door." Static voice said. "This is a message to all sectored KND operatives. The Moonbase has been breached and overrun. I hereby issue Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E. Repeat Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E." The video then got cut off.

The Professor had a confused look on his face. "Kids Next Door?"

-Present-

"And then when a month passed after that signal, I was greeted by…well these kids." He pointed right at Numbuh 2,3,4,5. Telling me about the secret Kids Next Door and stuff. I'm mean look at this place. The remarkable machinery, the authority, not to mention this is super cool. I wish I was a Kids Next Door in my childhood." He said with glimmer in his eyes.

"He's doing that thing again." Buttercup whispers to Blossom.

"Wait a minute." Blossom said. "So that whole business trip was a lie? And you've been here the whole time? Why?" She asked, but alone got silence when the Professor nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Professor!"

"Well, I didn't think you girls were ready for something like this." He finally answered.

"Ready for what?" Blossom asked, anxious for the answer.

The Professor looked down and stayed quiet for moment. "We've done the research, and all we can figure out is that someone from another world…or dimension is attacking our world."

"No way." Blossom said, while Bubbles just gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes. We think it could be an all-out war." He finished.

"Awesome." Buttercup said with no hesitation. Shocking to everyone else.

"Huh!?" Both Bubbles and Blossom shouted out.

She then began cracking her knuckles, "Finally some real action. I've been bored out of my mind."

"What!?" Blossom said in outrage. "You said you didn't care about Mojo and the others missing."

"I said I could care less about those weaklings. Now maybe this time I can cut loose." Buttercup said with her cheeky grin. Blossom just sighed in aggravation and crossed her arms. "I'm in. Just take me where the action is."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me too!" Bubbles excitedly said; waving her arm in the air.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted.

"If she can do it, so can I." Bubbles pompously said.

Unable to say more, Blossom just sighs and raises her arm. "Fine, count me in too."

"So you've brought the Powerpuff Girls." They all heard. They look to see that they were confronted by all members of the Top 5, including Grim who stood behind Mandy holding her cup of hot chocolate. "Excellent. Because this time, we're ready for them."

-Back in the other world-

"Now arriving! Their majesties, King Mickey, Captain of the Guard and Archduke Donald!" An announcer hailed as Mickey, Goofy, and Donald came out to a balcony. The balcony gave an astonishing view of the Main Courtyard, which can be measured to the size of a football field.

"Hey Mickey, if it's true that they're forming an army and, do you think it's a good idea to keep this war going." Donald said to Mickey.

"Without a doubt." Mickey said with a smirk, as he stared down at the courtyard that was completely covered with soldiers.


	4. This is Disney

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked like they were at the center of the world. Or at least the center of an entire kingdom. The balcony they stood was to the Main Courtyard, and also had a nice view of a beautiful village.

From a bird's eye view, the castle was the biggest and highest structure around; heavily guarded by a huge wall, with four entrances, with the north gate facing the ocean. The entire Kingdom was nothing more than a village surrounding the castle. The buildings were no bigger than three stories. There were less cars, and more villagers walking on the streets. The villagers were a variety of individuals; from the working class of gardeners, shop keepers, street cleaners to even traveling tourists; with a collaboration of animal and human villagers.

"Salute to their majesties!" An announcer hailed. In the Main Courtyard, the entire army of soldiers saluted to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. The soldiers stood tall and brave.

Floating down by his umbrella, Jiminy Cricket lands on Mickey's shoulder. "Everyone is accounted for, King Mickey."

"Gawrsh, I didn't think there were this many." Goofy said, taken aback by the sheer number of soldiers. He then takes notice to a certain Lieutenant down below. Nearly knocking Donald over, Goofy leans over the stone railing and waves. "Hey, Maxie! It's me. So you're already in your uniform? That's my boy!"

Max tried to hide his embarrassment under his hat. "Ah, man."

_"Hm. Maybe I'm just overacting." _Donald thought as he stared at the army of thousands.

"This isn't enough." Mickey spoke out. "I want the entire kingdom to hear what I have to say. Set up the intercom."

"Huh?" Donald said confusingly.

Jiminy paused for a moment before speaking. "Are you sure, your majesty?"

"Yes." He demanded.

0o0

In one of the village's inns, it was a slow day. There were only a few costumers in the dining room. Two oddly colored rabbits sat on one side while a panda had his feet on his table on the other side. Wearing nothing but a blue-green sash on his waist, he read a newspaper.

"Come on Master Yo. Let us join the army. Yin and me can use our Woo Foo training to help win the war." The rabbit with blue fur said, wearing a white training shirt with a light purple stripe.

"Yin and I, Yang" The pink rabbit corrected him, wearing the similar training shirt. "And he has a point, Master Yo."

"No." Master Yo said heartlessly.

"What? Why?" Yang barked at him.

"It's none of our business. I mean, we've only been here for a week." Yo told them without taking his eyes off the newspaper. After he takes a sip of coffee, he suddenly remembers something and looks at the two. "Oh, and we're leaving tomorrow."

"What?!" Yin and Yang yelled in shock.

"Vacation is over. Time to head home." He said, flipping another page.

"We can't leave now. I like it here too much. The village is so beautiful and the perfect place for a romantic date. Plus there are so many places to shop." Yin debated, sounding like some shopaholic.

"Yeah." Yang followed. "What the heck have you've been doing since we've been here?"

"Plenty." Yo answered. "And we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Ugh, you're impossible." Yin grunted. She and Yang then stormed out.

Master Yo sighed. "Kids. What can you do?"

"Man, what a jerk." Yang complained as him and Yin ran down the street. They then stopped when they heard a loud, but soft alarm sound. They looked and saw it came from a nearby intercom strapped to a tall pole. All around the village, there were intercom poles stationed everywhere. The alarm continued for a few minutes to make sure that everyone would hear it. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Shhh, it's an announcement from the King." A lady said to Yang.

Jiminy's voice came out of the intercom. "_Attention everyone! The King would like to make an announcement."_

0o0

Mickey walked closer to the microphone, "_This is a message to everyone." _

"The enemy that we feared would come back has gotten stronger." Some villagers and soldiers then got a shocked and worried look on their face. "For months, we've been sneaking into their world and tried taking down their defenses. But we've underestimated them." The villager's eyes were filled with fear; some of the soldiers clinched their fists. "But this time we're not going to run in fear, we're not going hide. This time we're ready for them." The King's words fell deep into some of the villagers' and soldiers' hearts. "We're going to show them who we are; what this kingdom stands for. And why they should never start a war with this kingdom. BECAUSE THIS IS DISNEY!"

Mickey then put the radio on its holster. But before the four of them turned back into the castle, they began hearing a roaring sound coming from the village. When they focused their ears in more, it was less of a roar but more like a cheering sound coming from the village. "Whoa, they're so pumped up." Yang said amazed. All of the villagers began yelling out into the sky.

"Hell, I'll fight'em myself!"

"Yeah, I'm not going to let this Kingdom fall!"

"I'll do it with one arm tied behind my back!"

"They won't know what hit them!"

"I'm not going to let this castle fall! I was born here!"

The cries of the villagers were so loud they were heard by the soldiers. Their eyes were filled with spirit and determination. They began waving their hands and weapons in the air and started yelling as well.

"Yeah, no way!"

"I'll fight with all I got!"

"Bring them on! I ain't afraid of nothing!"

"Me too!"

"I'm not going to let this castle fall!"

"I will protect my family, the kingdom, and everyone!"

He didn't yell, but Max gave Mickey a salute. A few rows over Lieutenant Kim Possible just smiled at the King.

Mickey barely noticed when Donald and Goofy patted him on the back in congratulations. He smiled and then then turned and went into the castle, letting the soldiers and villagers cheer. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy stayed behind and just watched Mickey walked back into the castle.

"Where are you going now?" Donald questioned.

"There's someone I need to see right now." Mickey said, marching on.

0o0

Down below in a dark dungeon-like room, a few indivsuals could hear the cheers from the soldiers and villagers from an open window.

"Tsk, listen to those fools. As if they can do anything."

"I find it kind of funny. They act like some all-powerful kingdom, and yet they bring people like us here for help."

"I just wonder how much we're getting paid after this."

"You buffoon, we're not getting a penny for this."

"What!? Are you daft!? De King promised me bags and bags of gold."

"It was a lie, Duff. They took us out of prison to do a job."

"This is no job. We've been drafted, enslaved, blackmailed!"

"Aargh, I don't believe dis. When I find dat King, I'm going to tear is head off."

"Calm down, you're starting to sound like that wolf."

"Say, where is Zeke anyway?"

-Later in Sector Z-

In the hangar, KND operatives found more cadets for recruitment. Most of them were little boys and girls. A female KND operative went by each cadet asking for their names. And when she gets to a boy with black wild hair, wearing a ripped sleeveless black shirt, red worn out trousers and no shoes. "And your name is…?"

"Um, Zeke. You can call me Zeke." He said with a small evil smirk.


	5. The Queen

-Previously-

"Take this." King Mickey ordered, handing Zeke a glass capsule of blue elixir.

"O-K, so what's this supposed to be?" Zeke questioned, analyzing the capsule carefully.

"Shape Shifting Potion." Mickey answered. He walked by Zeke without even looking at him.

"Huh? Shape shifting?" Zeke's surprised and curious expression geared toward Mickey's cold-shouldering attitude.

"There's one last thing I need you to do." Mickey said with his back turn to Zeke. He then turned his head slightly too only get a side glance at him. "And if you get the job done, I'll let you go."

There was then a brief silence. Mickey waiting patiently for an answer, watching Zeke holds the capsule over his head. When it finally hit him, Zeke smiles at the capsule. "Oh. Now I get it." What Mickey didn't see coming is Zeke's sudden chuckle. Not long after, then came a burst of uncontrollable laughter. So loud, the sound of his laughter could be heard all through the empty library. After he was finally done and catching his breath, Zeke turns to Mickey. "No problem. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

-Back to the present-

Mickey walked through the lower layer of the castle. It was a restrict area where only the royalty can enter. The hallway they were in looked more like a dungeon with stone walls and lit candles. Every time he turns a corner, it's the same as before.

It looked like he was getting nowhere, until he finally gets to his destination; two huge white doors covered in black thorn vines. Mickey then stopped and stood up straight. He looked at the vines, and then suddenly puts both his hands together on his right side. "Verberare!" Mickey screamed out before unleashing a large fire blast out of his hands.

When the fire reached the door, it was blocked by some sort of invisible force field. The fire lasted for a few seconds and then ended. There wasn't a scratch on the vines or the door.

Mickey sighed in relief. _'It's still strong.' _He thought to himself. When then focuses back at the door, his hands and eyes started to glow bright blue. He then started to speak in ancient language while maneuvering his hands around. Suddenly the vines started to glow bright blue, and then retracted away.

Both doors then suddenly opened up from the inside. Mickey walked right in with no hesitation. Inside was a large room, big enough to fit five garbage trucks in. The ceiling looked like an actual blue sky, with moving clouds. All around was a garden with thousands of flowers everywhere. Mickey walked on a red bricked walkway and the first thing to confront him was empty suits of armor. Dozens of them stood up straight to Mickey and saluted him.

"Where is she?" Mickey said. The suits of armor then all pointed in the same direction.

Sitting on the edge of a large fountain was a girl mouse that looked no different than him, except with a dress and bow. "Hi, Minnie." Mickey greeted her as she fed bread crumbs to fish.

"Hey, Mickey." She said unenthusiastically, not even turning to him.

Mickey then sits next to her with her back still to him. He then takes notice on her belly, which was bigger than normal. "Wow, you've gotten big."

Minnie the immediately turned around and gave him a mean glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mickey then enviously chuckled. "Nothing." Minnie just rolls her eyes and then tries to stand, but have some trouble. Mickey then grabs her arm and helps her stand up.

"Thanks." She says coldly then walks toward a flower bush. She starts picking some flowers out, "So why are you here."

"I just wanted to see you." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

She turns around to see him, and looked at him with those innocent eyes, "you can see me anytime you want if you just let me out of here."

Mickey looked away from her, "I can't." He said quietly

"Mickey!" she shouted.

"I CAN'T!" he shouted. "Look, the first time I let you go into the village alone, when we were attacked you were caught in the crossfire." He then looked at her, "I…I don't ever want to see you in that situation ever again. That's why I put you here. Both of you." Minnie looks down at her belly, and then rubs it. "I promise. Everything will go back to normal once this is over." He said, looking right into her eyes. "Well…I better get going. Don't want Donald and goofy fighting when I'm gone." He said and then walked away to the door. But before he could get any further…

"MICKEY!" Mickey stops dead at his track, but didn't turn around. Minnie walks to him and grabs his left hand with her right. "Just promise me… promise me that you'll be here to hold our baby for the first time." Mickey finally turned around, and sees the fire in her eyes. There was a brief silence, Mickey couldn't think of anything to do, so he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised, but kissed back.

When they broke apart, Mickey looked into her eyes. "I promise." He then turned around, and walks away. As Minnie watches her husband leave, she finds something off.

As the doors began to close, Mickey turned and gave one last smile before they finally closed. Showing an uncomfortable smile for a second, Minnie gets a worried look._ 'Just be alright. Please be alright.'_ She thinks to herself as she rubs her belly.


	6. Dexter's Plan

-In the Sector Z treehouse-

Max Tennyson, Numbuh 1 and 5 followed Dexter, to his private laboratory. They all meet in front of his Quadraplex T-3000, and overly large computer. "Computer." Dexter called.

The computer screen then reveals two famine eyes and lips. _"Yes Dexter." _A female voice answered.

"Process the blueprints of The Hitchhiker to our guest." Dexter ordered said. The computer's eyes disappeared and showed the design of some kind of aircraft. It looked like a cross between a stealth jet and a NASA spaceship.

"What is that?" Numbuh 1 said.

"This is my new invention that will take the fight to them." Numbuh 1 and Max looked puzzled. Dexter points towards the blueprints. "This is the Hitchhiker, specifically designed to do one thing…" he pauses for dramatic silence.

"Do you have to do this every time?" Numbuh 5 complained.

"It's worth the wait." Dexter said glaring at Numbuh 1. "This ship can take any dimensional code and reopen a portal."

"What's a dimensional code?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Each portal known has its own dimensional code. And I Dexter, boy genius can watch so it can record any dimensional code with my watch." He says proudly.

"Wait, so what you're saying this ship can open a portal to where the invaders are." Max said.

Dexter then looked a little nervous "uh…well…yeah, but we have two problems."

"What?" all three said.

"1) the ship can only open a portal big enough for the ship to go through, and then the portal closes immediately after. And 2) I don't have the dimensional code from the invader's portal." Dexter stated.

"So even if we do have their dimensional code, we still couldn't do a counter attack." Numbuh 1 said disappointed.

"Actually there is a way for a counter attack." All three looked at him puzzled. "If we send a team in that ship to the other world, find a right spot and open a portal from their side big enough for our fleet to go through." Dexter said with a smirk.

"So what you're saying is, we send a team to go to the enemy's territory, try to open a portal without anyone seeing them?" Max critiqued.

"Uh…well…I uh." Dexter couldn't find the right words to say. Saying it that way made it sound stupid.

"I like it." Numbuh 1 said. Everyone else then looked at him shocked. "I mean what else are we going to do, wait around for the enemy to attack us again and again? If we have any chance of winning this war, we'll take it."

Dexter felt reassured and sighs. "Then it's settled all we do is wait for the invaders to come and…" Dexter was then cut off by his computer.

_"Dexter."_ Computer said.

"Yes Computer?" Dexter responded.

_"A disturbance in space has occurred over the city of San Francisco, CA."_ Computer announced.

"It's them." Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 5!"

"On it." Numbuh 5 said, running to the door.

"I'll call the others!" Numbuh 1 shouted as Numbuh 5 exited.

"Wait for me!" Dexter shouted as he grabs a backpack, and follows Numbuh 5.

"You're only sending your team out?" Max questioned.

"Numbuh 5 knows what to do." Numbuh 1 replied.

Dexter and Numbuh 5 run through the halls and almost accidently knock some people over. She presses a button on his watch, sending a signal to the rest of her teammates. "How many people are coming?" Dexter asked.

"Just three more." She answered as they both entered into an elevator.

"What!?" Dexter said, right after she presses a button on a wall. After the doors closed, the elevator moved down.

"You said it yourself. We need to get that code." She stated "This is a stealth mission. The smaller the group the better." The elevator then stopped with the doors opening. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?" Dexter said to himself.

Once the elevator's doors opened, Numbuh 5 ran out. "Come on!"

The two then passed right by Zeke, not giving him a second glance. Not caring why they were in such a rush, Zeke focuses his attention on the empty elevator with his name on it. "Heh, too easy." He whispered with a devilish smile.

0o0

Down at the hangars, Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 were already waiting near their aircraft. Numbuh 2 and 3 were calm, but Numbuh 4 looked like he was ready to punch a wall. They then see Numbuh 5 coming towards them. "Took you long enough." He said, but then sees Dexter walking behind her. "Hey, what's he doing here?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go." Numbuh 5 ordered. She and everyone else then entered into the aircraft.

After they left the hanger and were on their way to California, Numbuh 5 had already informed every one of the mission.

"What!? That's all we're doing." Numbuh 4 barked at Numbuh 5 who stood exactly where Numbuh 1 would be. "Letting this nerd get his stupid codes?" He pointed at Dexter who sat in a chair by himself, pretending not to listen.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right. If we get those codes, we can fight them on their side." Numbuh 5 told him with little care.

"I want to fight now. I'm tired of being some cruddy delivery boy. I want to knock someone's teeth out." Numbuh 4 growled, smashing his fist to his hand.

"Tsk, savage." Dexter whispered to himself.

"Oh will you calm down. You'll get to fight someone soon enough." Numbuh 5 said, trying her best to shun Numbuh 4 away.

"Hey, don't order me around. You're only leader because Numbuh 1 was voted to replace Numbuh 362." Numbuh 4 confronted her.

"Right before Numbuh 1 gave me responsibility to make sure sector V isn't falling behind." Numbuh 5 specified.

"Hmph, whatever." Numbuh 4 said, crossing his arms and turning the other way.

0o0

They then finally got to San Francisco; some of the buildings were already on fire, the street lights were knocked down and even the streets were cracked opened, people were screaming and running away from the danger.

When Numbuh 2 landed the aircraft in the street, they all got out and prepared to battle. All carrying 2x4 weapons, except for Dexter who just had his backpack.

"So where the crud are these guys?" Numbuh 4 said, ready for action. All they saw was a wrecked street.

"Did they already leave?" Numbuh 5 asked Dexter.

"No. Computer would've detected the space disruption." Dexter said, eyeing his watch. "They should be here somewhere."

"Alright, stay alert everyone." Numbuh 5 ordered. Everyone did as she said and readied themselves. "Numbuh 3, protect Dexter."

She nodded and moved closer to Dexter. _"Protect me?"_ Dexter thought to himself, a little offended. _"Does everyone think I'm so weak, that I need protection? And from a girl!?"_

All five of them just looked around, to see if they see anything out of the ordinary. Numbuh 2 then noticed something coming their way. It was a blue dog with huge ears pointing up. "Hey guys check this out." Numbuh 2 said. The others looked and also saw the dog.

"Its soooo cute!" Numbuh 3 gasped, which made Dexter roll his eyes.

"We don't have time for that. Play with the dog later." Numbuh 5 stated.

"Ah, come on." Numbuh 2 pleaded. "Hey there, little guy."

"H-H-Hiee." The dog suddenly said.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Did…did that dog just…" Numbuh 5 stuttered before the dog immediately grabbed hold of Numbuh 2's shirt and threw him right into a car window.

"Numbuh 2!" They all yelled. He groaned as he slid off the hood of the car.

With an evil grin, the dog then sprouted out two more arms, two antennas out of its head, and three spikes on his back. It then laughed diabolically.

"It's them." Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Numbuh 3, go check on Numbuh 2. Everyone else, ATTACK!" Numbuh 5 ordered. While Numbuh 3 ran towards Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, 5 and Dexter started to attack the blue creature. Numbuh 5 then threw Dexter one of her extra blasters. They then began shooting at the creature with their blasters, but the creature just evaded by jumping on the cars, streetlights, and walls.

When the creature jumped right in front of Numbuh 4 and just stares at him with that cheeky grin, Numbuh 4 just drops his blaster and begins throwing his fist. Every punch he threw was easily dodged by the creature with little care. "Hold…still…so…I…can…punch…you." Numbuh 4 demanded. The creature then stopped his punch with one hand. "Huh?" He said before the creature suddenly spins Numbuh 4 over him and then throws him at Numbuh 5. Dexter then made the creature jump away with his blaster. It then noticed a large bus crashed into a streetlight. It then ran under it, and with no time at all, lifted the entire bus above its head.

"What the heck is this thing?" Numbuh 4 said.

"I don't know. But I've seen worse." Numbuh 5 said and then pointed a blaster at the creature. "Drop it!"

The creature then snickered a little. "Oketaka!" He then threw the bus at the two.

Numbuh 4 and 5 were about to run away, until Dexter stood in front of them. "What are you doing?" Numbuh 5 asked him.

"Leave it to me." Dexter then pushes a button on the strap of his backpack, and in seconds the backpack transformed into a robotic exo-suit behind Dexter. Although the suit only had two legs and two arms, it was big enough for Dexter to use his whole body to operate it.

"Gaba?" The creature uttered.

"Whoa." Numbuh 4 said in astonishment.

When the tour bus was about to crush them, Dexter lifts up both the robotic arms and caught the bus in the air. Everyone's' jaws dropped. Even the creature was shocked. Dexter struggled a little, but then quickly puts the tour bus down.

The creature then growled. "Feeboogoo!" It yelled as it charged.

Dexter readied himself as the creature came. He swiped the creature away with his robotic arm and sent it into a brick wall. Surprisingly, the creature recuperated and came at Dexter again. He then launches two miniature rockets from his robotic arm. Before the creature could react, the rockets made contact with its head.

Numbuh 2, 3, 4 and 5 just watched in amazement as the creature was caught in the explosion. "I got to get one of those." Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 3 had a hard time to drag him away from the scene.

The smoke then cleared and the creature was simply shaking his body and scratching its head with its feet. "You're kidding me?" Numbuh 5 said, almost dumbfounded.

"Guess I'll have to maximize power in the suit." Dexter said as he tinkers with his watch. The robotic suit then began make a roaring sound. The creature then growled and charged at Dexter. Then, just as Dexter readied his arms, the power from his exo-suit suddenly depleted.

The creature immediately stopped dead at its tracks as Dexter fell on his face with the exo-suit on top of him. The KND then watched as a long black haired woman, wearing a black and green jumpsuit, standing over Dexter. The back of Dexter's exo-suit was completely ripped apart, which was on top of him.

"Who the heck are you?" Numbuh 4 shouted, pointing his blaster at the woman. But before he knew it, the woman's right hand was glowing green as she breaks the gun in pieces and kicks him in the gut.

"Hey, I'm Shego." She said with a smirk.

The creature then started to growl in irritation. "Ika Patootie!" It barked at Shego.

Shego then turned to it. "I'm going to pretend that was thank you." She said. The creature continued growling at her. "Yeah, yeah I know, Stitch. You wanted to do this yourself. But I got tired of waiting." Stitch crossed all four of his arms and mumbles to himself. "Besides, our job here is done." She said, before pressing a button on a small handheld device connected to her waist. A portal then opened up right behind Stitch. Stitch was a little hesitant and snarled at the portal. "Don't get angry at me. You're in this as much as me. Now go." Pointing at the portal, she urged Stitch to go in. Still hesitant a little, Stitch does as she said and ran in.

Once Stitch went through, Numbuh 4 ran straight for Shego. "Where do you think you're going?!" He shouted as he jumped up and attempted to kick Shego in the face. But she easily dodged, grabbed him by the head and the kneed him it the gut. The impact was so hard, Numbuh 4 passed out.

Shego merely smirked before looking over at Numbuh 5. She just stood there pointing her blaster right at Shego's head. Showing no fear, Shego snickered at Numbuh 5's shaking hands. "Better luck next time, kid." She then jumps through the portal.

As the portal closed, Numbuh 5 loosened her grip from the blaster and just stands there. With the street they were in being a complete wreck, Numbuh 5 then takes the time to look over at her team. Numbuh 3 saw to Numbuh 2's wounds, Numbuh 4 laid on the ground moaning, while Dexter still remained under his own exo-suit. "Dang."


	7. Normal Chat

-At the Sector Z treehouse-

Numbuh 5's team returned from their brief battle between Shego and Stitch. Even though they weren't that badly hurt, Numbuh 2 and 4 were practically dragged to the Medic Station by Numbuh 3. Being a certified KND nurse, it was her duty. While some KND operatives wheeled Dexter's power suit, Numbuh 5 and Dexter made their way to the Command Center.

It was once just the Briefing Room for the Sector Z treehouse, but now was reengineered into the new Global Command Center of the Kids Next Door. Several KND operatives were stationed at computers, monitoring individual sections of the treehouse. Just like Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1 stood at center of it all.

Numbuh 5 and Dexter then met him and told him everything that happened in San Francisco. He was surprisingly calm through the whole thing. "So getting the dimensional code was unsuccessful?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dexter said, focusing his attention to his feet.

"Then we'll just have to try again. Still, I want you focusing your time on your hitchhiker ship." Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Tsk, you know little about me." Dexter said before walking to the door. "For if you did, you wouldn't bother questioning my devotion to science." And with that, he exits.

Numbuh 5 stayed behind, deep in thought. "Something wrong Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked her.

"There's something else you need to know." Numbuh 5 said. "I'm quitting."

"What!?" Numbuh 1 said, almost flabbergasted of what he just heard.

"Heheh, calm down. I'm not quitting the Kids Next Door, just demoting myself from leader." Numbuh 5 enlightened him.

"You're what? Numbuh 5, I personally recommended you to replace me for Sector V." He told her.

"I was trained as a KND spy in the Artic Base. And spies are trained to work alone. Being in charge of a team is not my thing." Numbuh 5 stated. "Besides, after what happened in San Francisco, I think I'll be more comfortable being part of a team then leading it."

After thinking it over for a second, Numbuh 1 sighed in frustration. "Fine, I was afraid to do this but I would have to temporally adjourn Sector V until further notice. But what would you do?"

"I guess I'll just go solo like I used to do." Numbuh 5 told him before leaving. "Don't worry, I'll tell the guys. After all, now that you're the Supreme Commander, you shouldn't be worrying about the old team anymore." Numbuh 1 didn't need to say any more and just allowed Numbuh 5 to leave. He then returned to his position and monitored the Command Center.

0o0

Down in the Recruitment Station, Numbuh 60 and a few other KND operatives watched in shock as a few of their 2x4 mecha suits were being tossed around like trash. "Fire the missiles!" He screamed. The remaining operatives in mechas then fired off their missiles simultaneously.

The green clad Powerpuff then smirked on the oncoming missiles. "Heh, that all you got." Buttercup taunted along with a clap strong enough to create a sonic boom that destroyed all the missiles. She jumped, with a green streak following her she flew right in front of the operatives. "Come on. Hit me with your best shot." She encouraged him. Then, with a battle cry, the operative maneuvered the mecha's arms to swing at Buttercup. She, of course, had no trouble evading, keeping her arrogant smile. The rest of the mechas had no luck. It wasn't long until Buttercup went on the offensive. In a flash, she tore apart the limbs of several mechas.

From a distance, all that was visible were the mechas being trashed from a streak of green. "Why does she always have to do this?" Blossom said in an annoyed tone. She and the Prof. were standing away from the crowd, not at all impressed by Buttercup's power.

"She's just being herself, Blossom. She's always been the aggressive one out of you three." The Prof. stated. He then turned to Blossom. "And since you're the level headed one, it's your job to keep her out of trouble."

"Great." Blossom expressed with an even annoyed tone.

"Eeee!" Bubbles screeched as she entered the room with a blue streak following her. She confronted the two with something behind her back and a delighted smile on her face

"Bubbles, where have been?" The Prof. questioned her.

"Look what I found." She exclaimed in excitement. She then held out of what looked like a small green legless lizard with two arms. Neither Blossom nor the Prof. looked impressed as the lizard had a panic tried to claw his way out of Bubbles grips.

"A lizard? I would have thought you were scared of those things." Blossom accused.

"Will you let me go already. You're creasing my scales." The lizard told her which surprised the pink Powerpuff. "And I'm not a lizard, missy. I'm a dragon."

"See, he can talk. Can I keep him, Prof.?" Bubbles pleaded, floating to the Prof.'s height.

"Keep me? I am not a pet. I'm a guardian of the Xiaolin…wait are we flying." The dragon said, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he sees Bubbles hovering off the floor.

"Ah, now I know who this is." The Prof. said, placing his hand under his chin and analyzing the dragon a little more. "He's the dragon that belongs to those Xiaolin monks, Dodo."

"That's Dojo, and for the last time I'm not anyone's pet! I have my own surround system for crying out loud!" Dojo shouted.

"Xiaolin monks?" Blossom questioned.

"You three aren't the only ones the Kids Next Door asked for help." The Prof. stated, not pay attention when one of the KND mecha came flying towards them. Blossom and Bubbles quickly grabbed him and hoisted him up right before the

"Buttercup!" Blossom and the Prof. shouted.

While the operatives just stood there in awe, Buttercup floated there with one of the mecha's arms in her hand. She then tries to hide it behind her back. "What?"

"Somebody help me!" Dojo screamed.

-In the Laboratories-

I.M. Weasel was just finishing a batch of his Turbo Pills. Accompanying him were several KND scientist to assist him. Forced to stand on a chair to reach, Weasel held a glass flask labeled Chemical Y. He pours the green liquid into a funnel that channeled it through a series of tubes until finally being dropped into a mini oven. With one pull on a lever, and a few electric pulses later, the oven automatically opens and releases a puff of smoke, unveiling a single spherical green pill. "Outstanding." Weasel expressed. The KND scientists then applaud in success.

"You did it, Mr. Weasel." A nerdy looking scientist said.

"Yeah, but he could only produce one." A snooty scientist said. "It would be more productive if you tell us more about this _Chemical X _andallow us to use it."

"Oh I can't do that. The consequences to that would be extraordinary lethal." Weasel stated. Because of the smoldering smoke coming off the pill, he picks it up with pliers. "Now, someone take this to the Supreme Leader, immediately."

When one operative tried to grab the pliers, another operative with sunglasses shoved him aside. "Hey!" The operative complained, but the one with sunglasses had already left the room. "Jerk."

-In the hallways-

The same operative walked along a hallway. He kept his face hidden with his hand as a few operatives passes by him. When turned a corner, he finally got to wear he needed to be. "Took you long enough." Mandy says, sitting on a bench and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Grim stood next to her, reading the newspaper.

"What was that saying they use on earth again? Oh yes…patience is a virtue." The operative told her with a bit of attitude.

"I'd watch your tone, Nergal. Or I'll show how little patience I have." The blonde girl threatened him, without even looking.

The operative then took off his sunglasses and revealed his non-human lime green eyes. "That's Nergal jr." He corrected her. Mandy said nothing but just turned her head slightly and glared at him. Frightened a little, Nergal Jr. turned away. "Ok, ok. Here," He threw Weasel's Turbo Pill at Mandy. She caught it, and then just stared at it in the palm of her hand. "Luckily, Weasel is too naive to have suspicious over anyone. Sneaking into his lab work and getting a sample was easy." Nergal Jr. specified, but felt ignored. Mandy kept her eyes on the Turbo Pill, while Grim flipped a page. "What are you going to do with that anyway?"

Finally, Mandy closes her palm and looks at Nergal Jr. "Nothing that concerns you. Just keep doing your job."

"Hmph." Nergal Jr. mumbled as he put his sunglasses back on. "Fine." His appearance then changed and morphed into a KND operative wearing a guard's uniform. He walked away without saying a word.

"What's the point in keeping him in the dark?" Grim finally said while still reading the paper. "I thought he was one of us?"

"Nergal's abilities are useful, but he hasn't proven himself yet." Mandy stated. She then looked at the pill a little more. "Besides, we're still far from phase 2. And with this war happening, it won't get any closer." Mandy then held the pill to the light in the ceiling and saw the transparency in the shell. "In until then, I'll just have to be patient."

-In the Disney Kingdom-

Near the wall that separated the castle and the village, a little Hawaiian girl, wearing her red muumuu and sandals, walked along the pathway. She carried a backpack as a certain blue creature stalked her from above.

Stich crawled on the wall as the little girl placed her hand in the backpack. Stitch crept down ever so quietly. Just as he was about to pounce, the girl spun around with a large water gun in hand. "Uh oh." Before Stitch could react, the girl sprayed water in his face. "Argh!" Stitch shrieked as he fell to the ground. He then began rolling around the ground as the girl continued to spray him. "Naga bootifa!"

"Gotcha, Stitch." The girl taunted. He quickly snatched the water gun out of her hand, and then began crawling back to the wall. He then through the in his mouth and ate it. "Hey, that was mine." She nagged at him.

"Dunga haga blabla." Stitch retaliated and stuck out his tongue to her.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get down here." The girl ordered.

Stitch remained where he was and shook his head. "Naga."

"Ok, guess you don't want this bag of chocolate chip flavored muffins." The girl said, holding up the backpack. "I even asked Pleakley to put in extra cheese filling in them." She told him before walking away with the backpack. In a second, Stitch jumped from the wall and landed right in front of the girl. "Thought so." With a smug, she willingly gave Stitch the bag. There's something I've been wanted to talk to you about." She said as Stitch engulfs the muffins. "When you go to the other side, did you…did you hurt anyone?"

"Gaba? Naga." Stitch told her.

The girl then sighed in relief. "That's a good. I was so worried."

"Meega?" Stitch questioned.

"No. I was afraid that you hurt someone, and…turn back to your old self." The girl said with a sadden tone.

Stitch then felt a sudden unkind feeling. "Oh." He expressed while flopping his head down.

The girl then crossed her arms in a serious demeanor. "I want you to promise me." Stitch then tiled his head to the side a little in confusion. "Promise you won't try to hurt anyone."

"Gaba!?" Stitch said, surprised by this sudden demand. "But…uh…I…"

"Stitch!" The girl yelled.

Both Stitch's ears and head then sagged down again. "Sorry."

"Listen, we came here because King Mickey asked you and your cousins to protect Disney. So there's no reason for you to go back to being evil again. Ok?" Stitch then grumbled something that the girl was unable to hear. "Stitch. I mean it." She nagged.

But before Stitch can answer her, three individuals confronted them both. "Hey, you that blue stitch thing?" One of them asked, a tall slender rat wearing an expensive attire of a dress jacket, pants, hat and shoes. Behind him were two heavily armored rhino guards wielding spears.

"His name is Stitch, and he's my friend." The pestered at him.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm the new Lieutenant of the security force, Mortimer Mouse." He acclaimed with an obnoxious voice, showing off his certified badge on his right arm. "Now run along you little brat. The King wants him in the Grand Hall."

"Brat!?" Lilo shouted in outrage. "My name is Lilo."

"Ika Patootie." Stitch growled at him with aggression. The guards then aimed their over-sized spears at him.

"Watch it freak. I'm one of the royals now. Attacking me could cause some serious consequence." Mortimer said with an arrogant smirk. Stitch kept growling as he unleashed his two other arms and spikes.

Lilo then got worried of what would happen. She then moved in front of Stitch. "Stitch, wait. It's ok. Go with them."

"Gaba?" Stitch said in confusion.

"I'll go see what's Jumba doing. See you later." She told him before walking to the castle.

Stitch said nothing more and just watched Lilo walk away, feeling like something was wrong. He then gets a wakeup call when Mortimer began snapping his fingers. "Alright, alright. Let's get going. I got a massage appointment at 3." Seeing Lilo out of sight, Stitch then dropped his ears and head while following Mortimer to different entrance into the castle.

-Inside the Castle-

Archduke Donald was in his living quarters. With him was a female white-feathered duck who was wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress orange heels and blue bow, but wasn't in the happy mood. "You have to talk to him, Donald. This is ridiculous."

"What's wrong?" He questioned, not anxious to hear the answer.

"What's wrong?" She said in distraught. "Locking Minnie in the dungeon like a prisoner, bringing dangerous criminals to the castle? Mickey's lost his mind?"

"A lot of things happened that day, Daisy." He stated. "He doesn't want it to happen again."

"But starting a draft? I've seen the soldiers. Some barely look over 20." She shot back. "I wouldn't be surprised if we don't have enough, we'll draft even younger kids."

"He wouldn't do that. And I wouldn't allow him to do that." Donald guaranteed.

"Well it's not like you could do much? Just because you're the Archduke doesn't make you Mickey's partner, just the second rate ruler of Disney." Daisy ranted. Rethinking of what she just said, she could see the hurt in Donald's eyes. She then covers her beak her hands. "Oh, Donald. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Tears then began to flood her eyes.

Donald then grabbed one of her hands. "It's ok, Daisy." He told her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Maybe you should go live with my Uncle Scrooge and the boys, until all of this is over."

"What!?" She screamed, seeming more angry than sad now.

"You're right. I didn't realize how hard it's been for you." He enlightened her. "It's probably better if were away from all of this."

"I'm not leaving you here." She argued.

"Being the Archduke isn't my only duty." Donald stated. "Before that I had two; being Mickey's friend and your husband. While I'm by his side, I need to know your safe." He told her. He then held both of her hands. "Please."

In the silent, Daisy looked down, trying to find something to say to change his mind. She sighed. "Alright." Donald then smiled in relief and hugged her.

There was then a knock at the door that broke the two apart. "Who is it?" He called out.

One of the guards then open the door and stuck there head out, "Archduke Donald, sir. His majesty requested for your presents in the Grand Hall."

Donald then looked at Daisy, who had a more distressed look then before. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be right back." He then left, leaving Daisy there with little reassurance.

-In a hallway-

Lieutenant Max Goof was out of his uniform and only carried his sword. As he walked through the hallway, a group of soldiers marched by him. To his surprise, each one saluted him. Max thought little of it and continued walking.

Something then caught his ears. It started with beeping sound and then came two voices. He recognized one of the voices and grew curious. Once he turned the corner, he was surprised that no one was in the hallway. He then heard the whispers coming from behind a pillar. Being a dog, Max's ears were better than humans. He quietly snuck around, and smiled when he saw the redhead crouched down. "Kind of a weird place to call someone isn't?" Max suddenly said. Gasping, Kim quickly stood up and puts something in her pocket. She then turns around to see Max smirking at her. "Hey. Lieutenant Kim, right?"

"Uh, yeah." She said with a less cheerful mood. She was still in his proper uniform. "I was just…reorganizing my schedule on my…hand-held organizer." She said, trying to get the story right.

"Your hand-held talks back to you?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, it's the…deluxe version." She quickly said.

"Huh, mind if I see it." Max said, seeing through her fibbing.

"Actually, yes I do. I was told to report to the Grand Hall." Kim said, hurrying to walk away.

"Hey, that's where I need to be. I'll go with you." Max offered.

"Awesome." Kim answered in a not so grateful manner. They both walked together through the hallways.

-Inside the Grand Hall-

The room was vast. The ceiling grew high with golden hanging chandeliers. The floors and walls were spotless white. Large enough to hold a formal ball, but at this moment held a small party. At the farthest wall from the main entrance was where the King and Queen sat at their thrones while their subjects stand before them.

Coming in, were the criminals Mickey personally requested for. Surrounded by soldiers, they were escorted to the meeting spot. Like the Disney warriors each had their own form of fighting. Whether it is a special power or skill they possess. Ex-superhero and international thief, Shego, still in her black a green jumpsuit; Monkey Kung Fu expert, Montgomery Fiske a.k.a MonkeyFist, wearing a black martial arts uniform; and the irate mercenary, Duff Killigan, sporting a traditional Scottish attire with a kilt and tam.

Stitch, Mortimer, and his guards then reached the entrance. "Ah, here we are." Mortimer said. "Now go stand with the others, the King's waiting." He ordered while pointing in the direction he needed to go. Stitch growled at him, but did as he said.

"Sir, we're not joining him?" One of his guards questioned.

"I got better things to do then care what the King has to say." Mortimer said pompously. He then gets bumped aside by Kim as she walks to the meeting area. "Hey, watch where you're going. I'm the Lieutenant of the security force!" He ranted, but got no reaction from Kim. "Why that little…"

"Mortimer?" Max interrupted him, coming from behind the three.

"Oh, hey kiddo. Long time no see." Mortimer exclaimed, suddenly feeling much better.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mortimer said with cheeky grin, showing off his badge.

"My dad promoted you?" Max expression didn't look at all thrilled. "You're my replacement?"

"That's right. I'm the new Lieutenant, ready to put this castle where it needs to be." Mortimer promised.

"And what's that?" Max questioned, glaring at him.

"You'll see." Mortimer said, glaring back.

The two then stared at each other for a couple of seconds until they get a surprise encounter by Goofy when he wraps his arms around their necks. "Ah, look at you two. My son and my Lieutenant together." He expressed, choking them both.

"Dad, will you…" Max tried to say but was cut off.

"Oh. We better get over there before we miss anything." Goofy said before carrying them both by his arms. He then stopped when he noticed the guards following them. "Huh, what are you two doing here?"

"We were ordered to accompany Lieutenant Mortimer, sir." One guard said.

"Oh, he doesn't need guards all the time. He's around friends." Goofy assured them. "Take the day off."

The guards were flabbergasted before looking at each other. They then smiled. "Cool."

"Hold on, those are my…" Mortimer tried to shout out, but was interrupted.

"No time to talk. We don't want to be late." Goofy said as he drags them both.

0o0

Kim made her way to the rest of the group and glanced over at the criminals. While MonkeyFist and Duff sneered at Kim, Shego couldn't help give a cheeky smirk to her. "Hmph, so not the drama." She said under her breath as she turned away.

Several minutes later, more and more soldiers came in. Donald and Goofy stood where they needed to be, up near the thrones. Finally closing the doors behind him, King Mickey walks straight to the thrones. Everyone saluted, bowed down, or just watched as Mickey passed by them. Hoping over the stairs, Mickey stood in-between Donald and Goofy as he looked at the crowd. "Right, thank you for coming. I'll make this quick." He said in a highly fashion. "We're going to the other dimension, and attack." King Mickey bluntly said. Every indivsuals in the Grand Hall were surprised, but also had mixed feelings between them. Both Goofy and Donald, who were right at Mickey's sides, looked at him as if he's lost his mind.

"What? We're attacking now? When?" Donald questioned him.

"As soon as the Walt is ready for launch." He told him with an emotionless response.

"The Walt? My uncle says it's not ready for battle." Donald enlightened him.

"And wasn't your plan to send out small groups? So we can find out how strong the enemy is." Goofy asked.

"We've waited long enough." Mickey said.


	8. Zeke's Mission

-3 months ago-

The wolf, known as Zeke was in his dark prison cell. He lied on his bed and calmly whistled a tune that was unfortunately heard from neighboring cells. "Ogh, he's at it again?" One cranky cellmate said with a dry throat.

"Will you stop that!" Another cellmate irately said with a German accent. Zeke ignored both of them and continued whistling the same tune. "If you don't cease, I'll make sure the rest of your life will be horrible agony."

"Heh, like I'm scared of blue man and demented." Zeke said smugly before continued whistling.

"I am not demented! I am Professor Dementor!" The German cellmate yelled in anger.

"And I am Dr. Drakken." The other cellmate announced sounding more annoyed then angry. "And you're disturbing my beauty sleep with that horrid racket."

"It's not racket." Zeke said, finally stopping. "It's my theme song."

"Theme song?" Both other cellmates questioned.

"Yeah, three little pigs made this song about me when I tried to eat them. And the name just stuck." Zeke specified.

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
Tra la la la la.**

He sang that one verse in the same tune of his whistling. "And that's where my nickname came. The Big Bad Wolf, heheh."

"Wow, that's a really good story. Now shut up and let me sleep!" Dementor yelled out.

"Hmph." Zeke expressed, but was too tired to say anymore.

A few hours later, Zeke woke up and heard footsteps heading his way. When the footsteps got closer, he stayed still and pretended to sleep. The footsteps then stopped at his cell. "Ah, here we are." Mortimer Mouse said with two guards accompanying him. "Prisoner: 475964, Drew Theodore P. Lipsky and Prison: 639650, Demenz."

"Ugh, what is it now?" Drakken complained in a grumpy mood. "And how come you didn't say his full name?"

"That's the only real name we have of him." Mortimer answered him, which irritated Drakken.

"It's called secret identity." Dementor teased him.

"Shut up, you walking steroid." Drakken shot back.

"Ahem." Mortimer cleared his throat. "The King asked for you two to report to the castle for a job. And if you succeed, you'll earn your freedom."

"Really?" Dementor and Drakken said in disbelieve, grabbing the bars of their cells. Both guards then opened the cells with keys.

"Well, it's about time." Drakken said.

"And I was going to plot my escape tomorrow. What conceivable timing." Dementor said

Zeke then rushed to the front of his cell. "Hey, wait a minute. What about me?"

"You?" Mortimer read the numbers on his prison shirt and then flipped through the clipboard he held. "Zeke Midas Wolf." He read off a clipboard. He then grew a devilish smirk. "You're going to be executed next week." He said with coldness, which irritated Zeke. Enough for him to stick his hand and clawed at Mortimer. He quickly backed away in fear as his guards grabbed Zeke and shocked him with stun sticks. Zeke then fell to the hard stone cold floor.

"Ha, that's rich. Try singing a song now." Drakken teased, exiting his cell.

"That's it. I'm transferring out of this dump." Mortimer growled, before walking away. "Come on."

"Have fun whistling. Big Dead Wolf, hahaha." Dementor mocked Zeke, before he and Drakken followed Mortimer out. When it was silent once more, all Zeke could think of doing was whistle again.

-Five days later-

Zeke remained on his bed and barely ate his daily meals. He scratched his claws on the wall, drawing pictures of three houses, three pigs, and him. While doing this, he again whistled in tune. "Ahem." Zeke heard from outside the cell. He looks to see Mortimer standing there with double the amount of guards as last time.

"You again?" Zeke ranted. "What is it this time?"

"The King asked for you to report to the castle." Mortimer stated, catching Zeke off guard. "He has use for someone like you."

It was then the wolf finally cracked a smile. "Bout time."

-Later at the Disney Castle-

Like others, Zeke was requested to aid the Disney Forces in the war with their skill and expertise. Zeke had an expertise of disguise and infiltration. Perfect for a war.

Guarded by guards and shackled, Zeke stood along Shego, MonkeyFist, and Duff in the Grand Hall. Mickey sat alone on his throne and looked down to them. Zeke heard a lot about Mickey being a kind and happy King. Mickey's expression was neither calm nor friendly, but more determine and serious.

"I called you here because I need your help." Mickey suddenly said. "The Disney Forces is not in the condition to defend this kingdom in a war. That's why we need people like you to fight in front lines."

"Tsk, and what's in it for us, your highness." Shego called out.

"You'll get your freedom. And this." With glowing blue hands Mickey then shoots at the floor in front of him. A second later, a big pile of gold appeared before them. Duff was so dumbfounded he fell to his knees and crawled to the gold. The guards quickly kick him back. "Do we have an agreement?" With that, the four nodded in agreement.

0o0

On their first task, Zeke and the rest of them used a portal to simultaneously break into an enemy base. The entire compound was run by nothing but children no older than 12. But Zeke could care less.

While the others attacked different location, Zeke went straight for the top. Once he reaches a large silver doors labeled 'Global Command', several other kids sneak behind him with 2x4 rocket launchers. Zeke then turned to them with his claws out. "Fire!" one kid yelled, before the rest shot their rockets. But Zeke was a split second too fast when dodges the rockets in inches. As the rockets exploded near the door, Zeke clawed out to the kids, not wasting anytime knocking them out.

He then entered into a large room that looked like the main command center for the whole base. Because of the rockets the room was in complete wreckage. Zeke then sees a little blonde girl alone on the floor who was still breathing. When his shadow covers her, the girl turns to her back to get a good look at Zeke. The dizziness in her face was enough to get Zeke to snicker. "Heh. Like taking candy from a baby. Easiest job ever." He then raises his hand with his claws out for a strike. But as he was about to attack, his wrist gets caught by some kind of thread. "What the..."

"Now!" one boy yelled, while another came out of nowhere and attempted to slam a stop sign staff right at his head. Zeke heard her battle cry and dodged it. The boy then joined in. These kids were more skilled than the other ones Zeke faced. They were quick and used the room to their advantage. All Zeke could do was cover up as the redhead girl shot at him a blaster.

"This…this is Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door. This is a message to all sectored KND operatives." Zeke heard. He then looks to see the blonde girl had managed to crawl all over to a computer.

"Oh no you don't." Zeke growled, charging at her. He then gets a thread wrapped around his neck, nearly chocking him.

"Like I'll let you even get near her." The boy said, holding the thread.

After ripping the thread of his neck, Zeke turns to the boy. "You really think that would hold me?"

"No, just stall you." The boy told him.

Before Zeke could react, the redheaded girl came from behind him and slammed the stop sign staff on his head. Zeke then fell hard on the floor, but quickly got back in an angrier mood. "That's it." He said under his teeth. "I didn't sign up for this to play games with little brats like you."

"Hey wolf." Shego called out from the entrance.

"What do you want?" Zeke asked, about to loses his patience.

"Our job's done here." She ordered. "The King has something special to do here."

"Like what?" Zeke questioned.

"Don't know, don't care." She said with aloofness. "Now come on."

"But I'm not done here yet." He growled at her.

A portal then suddenly opened behind her. "Suit yourself." She told him before she disappeared though the portal. Growling in frustration, Zeke did as she said and ran towards the portal.

"We won't let you get away." The boy yelled, throwing a very thin thread lasso. This time, Zeke was ready and jumped to the left, dodging it. He then sees the redheaded girl charging at him.

Smirking, Zeke evades the staff and grabs the girl's head. "Catch!" he yells while throwing the girl to the boy, who caught her in the air.

But before Zeke entered the portal, "Hey!" he heard. He stops and turns to see the blonde girl getting up off the floor. "We're not brats; we're the Kids Next Door. And you won't get away with this."

Zeke just stood there for a second and looked at the determination in her eyes. The situation then changed when the whole room began to shake and glow bright blue. Zeke then grinned at the confused and scared expressions on the kids' faces. "Doesn't look like it." He then jumps through the portal, not even knowing what demise the kids endured.

-Months of similar deeds later-

"Well? I did as you said. I've done my job for months now. Am I free to go?" Zeke questioned Mickey, anxious to hear an answer.

"Zeke, watch how you talk to the King." Jiminy ordered. Zeke said nothing but growled.

"Not yet." King Mickey told him, enraging Zeke

"What!?" Zeke growled. "We had a deal."

"Zeke!" Jiminy yelled, losing his patience.

"I still have a job for you to do." Mickey told him. He then turned to Jiminy. "Jiminy, bring Donald and Goofy to my office. And then assemble all the Military personnel to the Main Courtyard."

"Right away, sir." Jiminy then leaped away in a hurry. Mickey looked at Zeke, who couldn't help but growl at him.

Mickey thought little of it and walked over to a cabinet on the wall. He opens it, showing a variety of colored capsules. He takes one and walks over to Zeke.

"Take this." Mickey ordered, handing Zeke a glass capsule of blue elixir.

"O-K, so what's this supposed to be?" Zeke questioned, analyzing the capsule carefully.

"Shape Shifting Potion." Mickey answered. He walked by Zeke without even looking at him.

"Huh? Shape shifting?" Zeke's surprised and curious expression geared toward Mickey's cold-shouldering attitude.

"There's one last thing I need you to do." Mickey said with his back turn to Zeke. He then turned his head slightly too only get a side glance at him. "And if you get the job done, I'll let you go."

There was then a brief silence. Mickey waiting patiently for an answer, watching Zeke holds the capsule over his head. When it finally hit him, Zeke smiles at the capsule. "Oh. Now I get it." What Mickey didn't see coming is Zeke's sudden chuckle. Not long after, then came a burst of uncontrollable laughter. So loud, the sound of his laughter could be heard all through the empty library. After he was finally done and catching his breath, Zeke turns to Mickey. "No problem. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"The potion is designed to focus on age and species. What you would look like is up to your imagination." Mickey specified. With no hesitation, Zeke pops the cap off and gulps down the potion. Couple of seconds later, Zeke's body parts individually changed. His fur and tail retracted into his skin, his mouth and snout pulled into his face, he got shorter as his tail disappeared into his body. Finally Zeke transformed into a small Caucasian boy with black wild hair wearing the same red trousers he originally had and a black ripped up shirt.

Zeke looked at himself with amazement. He looked about the age of 8 or 9. He then looked down to see he had no shoes on. "Whoops, forgot the shoes." Even his voice was different.

"It'll have to do. I'll arrange for you a private trip through the portal. And don't forget. The potion will only last for 6 hours." Mickey told him.

"And what am I supposed to do when I get there?" Zeke asked him.

"That's your problem." Mickey said. Zeke sneered at him, annoyed by his heartlessness.

-Later in CN-

"And your name is…?" The female KND operative asked Zeke.

"Um, Zeke. You can call me Zeke." He said with a small evil smirk.

Thinking little of his smirk and more on the fact that he had no shoes on, the operative wrote his name down on a clipboard. "Alright, welcome to the Sector Z tree house. As of the moment, this will stand as our new headquarters for the time being." She announced. "This is also our training base for new recruits, our research and science labs…" Zeke zoned her out and got a better look inside the hanger. There were large aircrafts from left to right, heavily armed with blaster and missile torrents. Some operatives were even putting extra metal plating on some aircrafts. He then watched a trolley of rockets passed by him. "Ahem…ahem!" The operative said to Zeke, trying to get his attention. He then finally took notice of her. "Are you done gawking at the airplanes, little boy." She teased him. Other kids then laughed at him. "Anyway, time for all of you to head over to the Recruit Station for recruitment. Come on."

The operative then led the group of kids through the base. Zeke played along and followed them. After a few minutes of following, Zeke decided to take his own little tour. Right then, both Numbuh 5 and Dexter exits out of an elevator and passed right by him. When he saw that the elevator was free, he smirked. "Heh, too easy." He then entered the elevator and pressed any numbered button he could get to.

Being a giant treehouse floating in the sky is merely the scratch of the surface. The entire base was something Zeke has never seen before. Auto slide doors, two door elevators, walls and floors reinforced with hard steel. Parts of the tree even came through the hallways. He walked in a hallway and saw what looked like where the barracks were. Even for Zeke, it was hard to believe that this whole base was constructed by kids under 13. From the looks of the barracks, it was no different with bunk beds stationed from left to right.

"Um, pardon me." Zeke her from behind. He turned and actually got taken aback when he's met by a very small yellow boy with a big, round-shaped bald head. Unlike the others who wore KND armored attire, the boy wore red and black Xiaolin robes. With his two hands together, the boy bowed to Zeke. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen my dragon."

"Huh." Was all Zeke could say arching his eyebrow.

The boy then spread his arms in a small amount. "He's about this long, two arms, no legs, green scales."

"Um, no." Zeke told him.

The boy then signed in disappointment, placing his hands on his face. "Oh no. If I don't find Dojo soon, the others will surely kick my bucket." And to make Zeke even more surprised, the yellow boy jumped to a surprising height and leapt away.

"O-K. I wonder if there are more weirdoes around here." Zeke said to himself. Later on, Zeke made his way the section that held the science labs. But just as he turned a corner, before he even notices, a KND guard wearing sunglasses runs right into him. As Zeke fell he growled in frustration. "Watch where you're, huh." He yelled, but then notices the guard's non-human lime green eyes.

The guard quickly adjusted his glasses back to his face. "Excuse me." He said, picking himself up and then walking away.

Before Zeke even gets up, the guard was out of sight. "How many freaks do they have in this place?" Hours have passed, and Zeke had been through most of the base. He then snuck his way into a restricted area of Sector Z. It was a section that had the words restricted painted red on the walls. He was completely alone. At least that's what he thought…

"HI!" Zeke heard from behind, nearly jumping to the ceiling.

He quickly turned around to see a boy with an extremely large pink nose, wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a red hat. "Wha, where'd you come from?"

The boy just stood there, sucking on an orange. He then offered some to Zeke. "Tangelo?" He offered with politeness.

"Tan what?" Zeke asked.

"It'll keep the clowns away." The boy said.

"What clowns?" Zeke told him unkindly.

The boy then unexpectedly grabbed Zeke's shirt. "They're everywhere. They will come to our homes at night and take all of our YOGART! And they will destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!"

Pushing from the boy's grasp; Zeke just backed away slowly, allowing the boy to yell 'destroy us all' over and over again. Trying to figure out what just happened; Zeke went deeper into the restricted section. It was then he came across a door with a big sign on it that said 'TOP SECERT-DO NOT ENTER' in big red letters. Zeke then grinned. "Jackpot." But before he gets the chance to turn the door knob, Zeke suddenly feels a throb inside him. "What the…" He said before feeling enough throb. He then suddenly hears the King's voice.

_"Don't forget. The potion will only last for 6 hours." _He heard Mickey's voice in his head.

Zeke then growled under his teeth. "That stupid mouse didn't tell me changing back would be this, argh!" He screamed in agony, feeling a much stronger throb.

"Hey, you!" One KND guard yelled as two of them confronted Zeke with 2x4 rifles. "What are you doing here? This is a restricted area." The guard barked at him.

"Uh…sorry…I got…lost." Zeke struggled to say, clasped his chest.

"Hey, are you alright?" The other guard asked with a little compassion.

"Yeah, just…something I ate." Zeke replied.

"Doesn't matter. You're coming with us." Both guards then grabbed both Zeke's arms. As they dragged him, the throbbing got worse and worse.

"Argh, let me go." Zeke grunted.

"We'll let you go when we put you in your cell." The guard assured.

"Grrr…I said…let go!" Zeke yelled before he pushes both guards to the floor.

They then quickly got back up. "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket to…to…" One guard said before both guards watched as Zeke began to transform.

"Aaargh!" Zeke screamed as he returned to his old self. The guards just stood there as Zeke moaned in ease. He then began cracking his bones, "Ah, that's better." Zeke then looked down to the now frightened KND guards and grinned. "Guess the jig is up."

"Freeze, or we'll…" But before the guard could even finish, Zeke grabs both their helmets and smashes them hard into each other. Both guards then fell to the floor.

"Ah," He exclaims as he cracks his neck and arms. "Good to be back in my old body."

"Aaaah!" Zeke heard from a frightened girl operative. She then immediately ran off.

And before he went after her, Zeke cracked some of his bones one more time. "Well, here we go again." He then jumps and chases after her.


	9. Busted

-In the Sector Z Medic Station-

Numbuh 5 met up with Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 in a private room.

"What!?" the impulsive Numbuh 4 yelled out. Not caring who heard him outside the room.

"You're quitting Sector V?" Numbuh 2 said from the bed. His aviator hat and goggles were on a nearby table while there were bandages wrapped around his head.

"Why?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 5 just leaned on the wall and said nothing as her team nagged and bickered at her. Adjusting her hat, she finally confronted them. "Listen, you guys. After San Francisco, this would probably be the best solution right now."

"Noooo!" Numbuh 3 screamed overdramatically. "I don't want you to leave."

"Wait a minute. That makes me next in line as leader." Numbuh 4 said.

"How does that make _you_ next in line?" Numbuh 2 questioned him.

"Cause I said so." He shot back, almost threating him.

"Numbuh 1 temporarily disbanded Sector V." Numbuh 5 bluntly said.

"What!?" All three screamed out.

"There's no Sector V anymore?" Numbuh 3 said, covering her mouth with her sleeves.

"So, wait. We're just regular operatives now? No team?" Numbuh 2 questioned her.

"That sounds about right." Numbuh 5 answered.

"Argh, you got to be kidding me." Numbuh 4 grumbled, crossing his arms.

"But what are we supposed to do now?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Well, I'm going back to my solo days as an operative. The rest of you can contribute however you want." Numbuh 5 stated.

"Hm, I guess I could join the mechanics on the new tech Dexter gave." Numbuh 2 said. He then turns to Numbuh 3. "And you could go back being a nurse again, Numbuh 3."

"Hm, ok." She said, semi-enthusiastic. She then looked to Numbuh 4, who still looked angry. "Numbuh 4, what are you going to do for the Sector?"

"Hmph, why should I?" He mumbled. "If Numbuh 5 can do whatever she wants, that means I can do what I want. No one tells me what to do. No more waiting around doing nothing." Numbuh 4 then pounds his fist into his hand. "Time for Numbuh 4's turn."

"Ha, that's rich." The four heard from the doorway. They look and see a small boy with large buckteeth leaning on the door. "The oh-so-great Numbuh 1 got rid of his own team."

"Hey, he didn't get rid of us, meanie." Numbuh 3 told him, sticking out her tongue.

"What do you want, Numbuh 363?" Numbuh 5 asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just thought I'd check on the fat one that fell down." Numbuh 363 smugly said. He entered with two other kids behind him.

One was a small girl with blonde pigtails who looked nervous to be there. The other was a boy wearing a brown snow hat over his eyes and kept playing with his yoyo.

"I was thrown into a car." Numbuh 2 told him with an annoyed expression.

The pigtail girl then taps Numbuh 363 on his shoulder. "But I thought you came here to gloat at their misfortune?" she asked.

"I know that. Just be quiet." Numbuh 363 whispered to her, but was still heard by everyone.

"Alright you little twerps, beat it. If Numbuh 1 says it's a good idea, then it's a good idea." Numbuh 4 stated.

"Good idea? That moron wouldn't know a good idea if it was taped to his butt." Numbuh 363 said nastily.

"Hey, that's no way talk about the Supreme Leader." Numbuh 3 spouted while waving her finger.

"He's not the Supreme Leader. My sister is the Supreme Leader. He's just some knock-off replacement." Numbuh 363 said which didn't sit well with the four. "Turning Sector Z into some tree in the sky? Asking non-Kids Next Door and _adults_ for help? And now getting rid of his stupid team? What next? We'll go after all the other Sectors and…" He was going to continue until Numbuh 4 grabs him by his shirt.

"You wanna call my team stupid again, dweeb? Huh!" Numbuh 4 said in a threatening voice.

"Don't touch me!" Numbuh 363 yelled, pushing Numbuh 4 off of him. "Don't ever touch me."

Numbuh 5 then pushed Numbuh 4 further away. "Numbuh 4, back off."

"Hey, you're not the boss of me anymore." Numbuh 4 sated.

"Yeah, but I'm still your friend and I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid." She assured him. Grumbling a bit, Numbuh 4 did as she said and turned his back to them.

"Well, if he's not going to do anything then I will." Numbuh 2 said, before getting off the bed. "Listen you little…" before he knew it, Numbuh 3 pulls him and slams him into the bed.

"You're supposed to stay in bed, silly." She told while laying on top of him.

Numbuh 5 then stood in front of Numbuh 363. "Alright, are you done? Cause no matter what you say or what a computer says, we're still a team and we're still Kids Next Door. And we'll do what we have to do to keep it that."

"And I'm not fat. I'm pudgy." Numbuh 2 added.

"And if you talk about Numbuh 1 again, I'll teach you how to spell knock-out in Australian." Numbuh 4 threatened, pounding his fist together. Numbuh 2 then rolls his eyes at his stupidity. Numbuh 3 smiled but kept it hidden.

"Cool." The yoyo boy expressed. Both him and the pigtailed girl were impressed by their devotion. Numbuh 363 just looked annoyed.

"Let's get out of here. Let these losers have their lame time." Numbuh 363 said before exiting with the other two following him.

The pigtail girl then turned to them one more time. "Sorry." She then leaves the four. Neither of them didn't know what to say at the moment.

-In the Recreation Room-

Several KND operatives were relaxing from a long day while there were two teenagers playing foosball table.

One was a tan Brazilian with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes and dark brown, spiked hair wearing Xiaolin robes and a medallion necklace.

He then held up a foosball. "Alright, Clay." He said to a taller Caucasian teen on the other side of the table. He was stocky build with a round nose, blonde hair that mostly covering his blue eyes, big hands and huge arms wearing similar Xiaolin robes with a cowboy hat. "2 out of 3?"

The cowboy, known as Clay then adjusts his hat. "You're on, Raimundo." As the two began playing a match on the foosball table, they get confronted by a short, thin, pale Japanese girl, with two black pigtails, light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, baby blue eyes, wearing the same Xiaolin robes.

"Hey guys." She said to him. "Have you seen Omi?"

"Nah, he's probably doing some secret training again." The Brazilian, known as Raimundo said while continued playing foosball. "He's probably with Dojo too."

The Japanese girl then crossed her arms, glaring at Raimundo. "Then shouldn't we be training with them."

"Tsk, why should we? We're the Xiaolin Dragons." Raimundo said with arrogance.

"And this is a war to another dimension, Rai." She shot at him.

Clay then suddenly stopped moving the rods on the foosball table. "Huh? Hey Clay, what are you doing?"

"Hate to say it, but Kimiko's right." Clay answered him, adjusting his hat. "Come on. Let's go find the little guy." Both he and Kimiko then walked away.

"Hey come on. It's not like anything bad is going to happen." Raimundo said trying to convince them as the left him there. After he grunted in frustration, he hurried and followed the two.

-Down in the Hangars-

KND mechanics were prepping some aircrafts with high tech weaponry, while two kids stayed out of the way near a wall. One boy looked aggravated and paced back and forth. He looked about 10 years old, with short brown hair, green eyes, pale skin wearing a black-striped white shirt with short sleeves, green cargo pants, black and white shoes with black stripes, and wore a watch-like device on his wrist. "Argh." The boy grunted.

"What's wrong with you?" said by a girl his age. She had short orange hair, green eyes wearing a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest, long white shorts and white shoes.

"I'm tired of just waiting here doing nothing." The boy complained, continuing his pacing as the girl sat on a table with her legs crisscrossed. The boy then stopped and grew curious, when he saw the girl was silent and had her hands closed. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm trying to focus my magical aura through meditation." She answered him.

"Meditation? Why would you do that when you got that spell book?" The boy questioned, pointing at a small book.

"Unlike you, Ben, I don't need some watch or book to make me useful. I only need the book to remember the words." The girl specified.

The boy, known as Ben felt annoyed by her comment. "Hey, I'm useful." He shot back.

"Heh, maybe a little with the watch. But without…" She didn't bother to finish, which did nothing but irritated the boy more.

"Hey, I can be just as good with or without the Omnitrix." He taunted.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She said with a cheeky smirk.

Ben then grunted and yanked his hair. "Fine." Ben said before walking off.

"Where are you going?" She said.

"You want to waste time doing nothing. Be my guest, Gwen. I'll find some action on my own." Ben assured while Gwen stayed there and meditated.

-In a restricted section-

A female KND operative was alone in the hallways, staggering on the walls. She was bleeding form a cut on her right shoulder. Wasting no time resting, the operative used her blaster as a crutch. She uses her hand to try to stop the blood from spewing out. She then stopped when she saw an intercom on the wall. "Yes" she says to herself. She then felt an ominous figure behind her.

"There you are." Zeke Wolf said.

She quickly turns around with her blaster at the ready, but Zeke swiped it away. Running out of options the operative quickly made a dash for the intercom. She grabbed the microphone and switched it on. "Intruder! There's an intruder in Section D. Hurry, he's…" Zeke smashed the intercom with his fist. He then grabbed her neck and hoisted her up. Zeke grinned as the operative was having a hard time breathing in his grasp.

But before he could continue, a voice came out from the intercom speaker._ "Help is on the way!"_

To his surprise, Zeke heard the weak laugh from the operative. She was ready to pass out from all the blood she lost. "Heheh, too late. Now you're gonna get it from the Kids Next Door." she assured with a tiny smile.

But before she knew it, Zeke brings the girl's face right into his eyes. "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." he said with an evil grin.

-Earlier in Dexter's lab-

The boy genius was hard at work. Looking at a holographic screen, He observed his droids to make sure each was doing their appointed job. It seemed like they were constructing of what seemed to be a ship of some kind.

Dexter then hears a beeping sound from his watch. "What is it, Computer." He answered, still focusing on the droids.

_"There is an unidentified transmission sending out a signal." _Computer stated which caught Dexter's attention.

"Transmission?" He said to himself. "Pinpoint the position of the signal."

_"Yes Dexter."_ Computer said.

"What sort of signal can break through my jamming field? I wonder if…" As Dexter was about to finish, he heard another beep from the watch. "What is it now, Computer?"

_"I had just recorded a possible distress call from an intercom before it was brought to out-of-order."_ Computer answered him.

"Play it to me." He ordered.

_"Intruder! There's an intruder in Section D. Hurry, he's…" _said in an operative's voice with a static sound at the end.

"I should have known this would happen. Pinpoint the location of the intercom. I'll take care of this myself." Dexter ordered. Before he exits, he picks up a backpack.

0o0

About a dozen KND operatives were now heading to Section D in an elevator. They all were geared up in armor with helmets that covered their faces. They also had 2x4 rifles. When the elevator stopped at the floor, they all readied there rifles and prepared for the worst. The elevator door then opened up revealing the same female operative lying on the floor.

The male operative in front quickly makes a dash to her while the others search around. "Hey, you alright." he says to her. She then struggled to say, but he couldn't hear her. "What?"

"You know, in the movies, moments like this would mean…" Another operative spoke out before getting cut off.

"A trap!" the girl screamed out. Before he knew it, Zeke came from above and landed right behind the operative. Before he could react, Zeke struck him across the head, and sent him hard into a wall. The other KND then immediately start shooting at the wolf. Dodging each blast, Zeke preys at each operative he can reach. He slashed the chest plate on one operative, grabbed another operative and threw her into two more, merciless kicked one operative in the face.

Zeke then grabbed the head of one girl operative and hoisted her up. His grip was so tight the helmet she wore started to crack. She tried to get away but it was no use. "Hehe, one kid omelet, coming right…"Before Zeke could finish crushing her head; a chubby operative slammed his whole body into him. Zeke lost his grip of the girl but kept his footing. "Why you." he growled as he walks towards the chubby boy. But before he got a chance to strike, a large robotic hand sucker punched him in the face, sending him across the highway.

"Why don't you pick on someone _my_ size." Zeke heard. Standing in front of the wounded KND was Dexter in his exo-suit.

Zeke grunted to himself. He then eyeballed the mechanics of Dexter suit, which was strange to him. "What is that supposed to be?"

"Hmph." Dexter mumbled with an arrogant smirk. "Feast your eyes, evil-doer, to my new and improved Dexo-Transformer 2.O. With added features so I won't be blind sighted like last time." Dexter said proudly. The arrogant smirk he showed didn't make Zeke feel any better.

"Hey, hold on." One female operative said as she limped to Dexter's side. "I'm the leader of this group and I say this is Kids Next Door's business. We don't need outsiders' help."

"Pfft." Dexter expressed before putting his exo-finger right into her face. "Listen here, little girl. I am Dexter, boy genius. And I don't take orders from a girl." His said pompously.

"What did you say!?" she yelled at him.

"Hey!." Zeke called and got their attention. "Doesn't matter who you are." Zeke told him as he gets to his feet. He then makes sure his claws were visible to both. "You're just another meat about to be shredded!" He then lunges at Dexter, slashing his claws right at Dexter's face. Another operative then quickly dragged the leader operative away. To Zeke's surprise, Dexter evaded every slash with that large exo-suit. Getting frustrated, Zeke makes one last slash before Dexter gets a right jab to his face. As Zeke was shot away, a few of the KND started cheering on Dexter's side. As he got up, Zeke couldn't help but growl at the redheaded boy. Without hesitation, he charges recklessly at Dexter, wildly swinging his arms. Dexter had no problem in grabbing Zeke's arm. He tries to attack with his other arm, but Dexter catches it in time. Before Zeke could react, an electric shock surged through his body. "Argh!" Zeke screams as he falls to his knees.

With his arms still being held, Zeke looked like he was unconscious. The KND then surrounded Zeke with blasters. "You're under arrest. You're coming with us, wolf." The leader of the pack said.

There was then a suddenly smirk on Zeke's face, along with a small snicker. "What are you laughing at?" Dexter questioned him. But before he knew it, Zeke jumps and attempts to sink his teeth in Dexter. "Ah!" Thinking fast, Dexter leans back and holds Zeke back with his left exo-arm. Now with a free arm, Zeke quickly uses his right arm to rip out a handful of wires from Dexter's right exo-arm. "No!" Dexter screamed as he watches the arm fall to the floor. Now out of Dexter's grasps, Zeke jumps away from them.

"Who would have thought all those electric punishments in prison would help me out one day. That shock was barely a tickle." He said as the KND shot at him with their blasters. Again, Zeke had no problem evading them. With the other exo-arm was out of commission, Dexter's suit was lopsided and unbalanced. "Now you're mine!" He yelled as he went straight after Dexter. The KND couldn't do anything while Dexter tried guarding himself with his good arm. "Aaaah!" Zeke cried as he was about to strike. But before his claws reached Dexter's head, he gets a foot right up his jaw. "Argh!" Zeke cried as he gets launched over a yard way. "What the…" Zeke says before looking back. Thinking it was Dexter at first, he was surprised to see the small yellow boy standing before Dexter. He stood in a fighting ready position in his Xiaolin robe attire. _"It's that freak from before?"_ Zeke thought.

"I don't know who you are, but I cannot allow you to attack my fellow duds." The boy assured. Both Dexter, the operatives, and even Zeke looked puzzled at his statement.

"What did he just call us?" One operative asked aloud.

"Think he means dudes." Another one corrected.

"That too. Now stay far back everyone. I wouldn't want you to get more hurt then you already have." The boy told them in arrogance, which didn't go well with most of the operatives.

"Uh, this guy's kind of a douche." One operative whispered to the other.

"Yeah." The other acknowledged.

Zeke then got back up, staring down at the boy. "And what the heck are you supposed to be?" He questioned the narcissistic boy.

"I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Omi. And if you do not wish a swift beating, I suggest you surrender peacefully." Omi recommended. Zeke just growled at him. But before he could say anything, Dexter steps the foot of his exo-suit right between the two. "Huh?" Omi expressed with Dexter's exo-hand right in front of him.

"Step aside, simpleton. I already had this under control." Dexter said smugly.

"Yeah, but he's not any different." One operative whispered to the other.

"I'll say." The other acknowledged.

"I admire your courage, robotboy. But I advise you stay out of this for it is too dangerous." He said snobbishly. "I wouldn't want you to save you again."

"Oooh, burn." One operative snickered.

"I have a better idea." Zeke said, before charging at the boy with his claws scraping the metal wall. "Why don't I just kill both of you right now." He threatened. But to Zeke's surprise, the boy leaps all the way to the ceiling and bounced off it. Zeke then steps to the side and evaded Omi's spinning kick. He then began swinging his claws at him. Omi had no trouble evading Zeke slashes, and was able strike him to multiple times around his body. Then when Zeke tried to kick Omi's head, Omi grabs his legs and throws Zeke's whole body into the wall. As Zeke struggled back up, he could see the small boy looked like he hasn't broken a sweat. "That the best you got?" He growled at Omi.

"Probably." Dexter assumed before attempting to punch Zeke right in the face. Zeke quickly ducked and tried to slash Dexter's face off. But to his surprised, Dexter grabs it with his other exo-arm.

"Wait, I thought I…" Zeke questioned, but got cut off.

"The very wonders on self-repair." Dexter said before giving Zeke yet another electric shock.

"Argh!" Zeke screamed, before Dexter throws him across the hallway.

Zeke heavily grunted as he slowly got up on one knee. He then sees Dexter and Omi standing just a few feet before him. "I most suggest that you would surrender. For if we are to continue, the outcome would most definitely be against your favor." Omi assured him.

"The monk is correct. The numbers aren't too good." Dexter assured as he check the status with watch.

Zeke couldn't help but growl in frustration. He then looks behind to see the same elevator the KND came out from. With a small smirk he then turned back at them. "Hmph. The day I take orders from some brats, is the day pigs fly!" Zeke yelled before he inhales a large portion of air. Before anyone could react, Zeke exhales a surprising powerful gust of wind that blows Omi and the operatives a few feet away. "Mom always said I had strong lungs."

Thanks to the weight of his exo-suit, Dexter was able to stay put. He watched as Zeke manually opened the elevator doors. "Stop, intruder!" He yelled, and then launches two rockets from his exo-arm. Zeke then jumps to the side, letting the rockets explode on the doors.

Seeing that the elevator doors were blown off, Zeke grinned. "See you later, brats." He then escapes into the elevator shaft.

"Nice going there, _genius_." The leader operative said. Dexter said nothing and just laughs uncomfortably.

-In the Command Center-

A computer operative calls to Numbuh 1. "Sir, the team we sent down has lost track of the intruder in the elevator shaft."

"Hm, then I was afraid of this." was all Numbuh 1 said. "Activate all intercoms and notify everyone."

"Are you sure, Numbuh…I mean, sir?" the operative questioned.

"Yes." Numbuh 1 ordered. "Something tells me that this won't get any better."

Seconds later, the alarm sounded around the whole treehouse. It was then the voice of a female operative spoke out, _"attention all operatives and quest. This is an emergency announcement…"_


	10. Sound the Alarm

-In Sector Z treehouse-

In a small private room, a Japanese man wearing a white samurai robe was sitting on the hard floor with his legs crossed, hands placed together, and eyes closed. He had a samurai sword in its sheath, on his lap. The lights were off and there were candles everywhere.

His concentration was then disturbed when an alarm sounded from the intercom. _"Attention all operatives and quest. This is an emergency announcement._ _An intruder has been sighted near Sector D." _Immediately his eyes opened. The man thenstood up with his samurai sword strapped to his waist, and marches out of the room._ "It is reported that it is a ravage wolf has vanished into the elevator shaft. And it appears to be hostile, with several operatives already being escorted to the Medic Station." _He then marches out of the room with a serious look on his face._ "All Sector Z personnel are to be on guard and stationed where they are until further notice."_ The female operative the ended the broadcast. Her voice was heard the intercom speakers that were heard throughout the entire treehouse.

It was mayhem in Sector Z. KND operatives were scattered all around, bearing 2x4 blasters. As the alarms kept going, the boy with the overly large pink nose. Ran around in a panic. "They're here! The clowns have come to destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!" He kept screaming as hid into an air vent.

The Japanese man merely walked in the hallways as operatives kept running past him. As the alarm kept sounding, along with several operatives yelling orders, the man stayed calm.

Gwen came running around the corner and bumping into the man. "Uh, sorry." She told him.

"No, pardon me." He said with a calmly voice and then walked away.

"Gwen!" Gwen heard from afar. She then saw Max Tennyson running toward her.

"Grandpa!" Gwen said in relief.

"Where's Ben?" He asked her.

"I don't know. He ran off before the alarm." She told him.

"Well find him. It's no time for him to act solo." Max said before a hoard of operatives nearly knocked Gwen over.

"Hey, watch where your…" She started but stopped when she saw the depression in their eyes as they carried several wounded operatives. Gwen just stood there in shock when she saw some of the operatives covered in blood.

"Gwen. Come on. We need to go." Max ordered her. After she shakes it off, she and Max then ran off.

-In the Recruitment Station-

The KNDs and even the CNDs were suiting up in battle-ready attire. "Come on guys, let's go." Numbuh 60 barked at the operatives. "Some intruder scumbag thinks he can mess with us? We'll show them!" A group of operatives even cheered for his encouragement.

"Ah yeah. Finally some action." Buttercup said with excitement. She then flies in the same direction as the operatives.

"Buttercup, wait." Blossom called out but didn't slow her down. "Come on, Bubbles." She ordered before tailing Buttercup.

Still holding Dojo in her arms, Bubbles faces the Prof. "See you later, Professor."

"Wait, don't take me with you!" Dojo screamed as Bubbles followed her sisters.

"Be careful, girls." The Prof. yelled like a worried father.

Numbuh 60 then confronts him. "Hey, adult."

"Hm? You can call me Professor Utonium." Prof. told him in friendly tone.

"Yeah, sure." Numbuh 60 coldly said. "You sure those little girls of yours can do more than just destroy training mechs?"

"You don't know the Powerpuff Girls?" Prof questioned him.

"I live in Antarctica. So I don't really get that much of the outside world unless I'm with the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 60 then crossed his arms with an annoyed expression. "And even then, all I get are these bizarre stories from new recruits of giant robots, superheroes, alien invasions, and all other stupid stuff. I even hear stories about the Powerpuff Girls, but I just thought they were all bogus."

"Hmph, you kids are very fascinating. I mean just look at still compound. Remarkable." Prof. complimented. "I wasn't sure myself at first. But I assure you. My girls are more than capable to this kind of threat"

-In the Medic Station-

KND medics and nurses scampered around as injured operatives were carried in. From a private room, Numbuh 3 and 4 stuck their heads out and watched as the wounded were wheeled by them, both opposite in expressions. As Numbuh 3 looked petrified and covered her mouth with her sleeves, Numbuh 4 clenched his fist in anger.

"Don't do it." Numbuh 5 suddenly said from Numbuh 2's bed.

They both turned to her, Numbuh 4 less interested of what she has to say. "Do what?" He coldly said.

"You know what. You can't go out there." Numbuh 5 advised him.

"You're not my leader anymore, remember. I'm a solo operative now. And I can do whatever I want." He told her.

"It's too dangerous, Numbuh 4. We have to stick together." Numbuh 2 said from his bed.

"You guys don't get it do you? If we keep standing around waiting for them to come to us, we'll never we this war." He stated. But just as he left the room, Numbuh 3 tugs on his hoodie.

"Don't go." She whispered to him. What felt like an eternity between the two, lasted for a couple of seconds of them just standing there in silence. Without saying a word, Numbuh 4 just walks further away, leaving Numbuh 3 in the hallway. "Wally…" Numbuh 5 interrupted by grabbing Numbuh 3's shoulder.

"Let him go, Numbuh 3." She ordered.

"You're going to let him go?" Numbuh 2 questioned her.

"You know Numbuh 4. Once he puts his mind to something there's nothing stopping him." She stated. Numbuh 3 said nothing and kept her head down. Numbuh 5 comforted her. "Besides, it's Numbuh 4. He'll be fine."

-In an elevator shaft-

Zeke climb the walls, while the entire Sector Z was in a panic. Being a part of the ventilation system, the temperature was much colder. With his body still aching from earlier, he struggled to climb the nearly frozen pipes and ledges. "This is stupid. I am the Big Bad Wolf. I give kids nightmares, I don't run from them." He growled. "Where are those idiots anyway?"

"Right here!" Zeke heard from below. He then sees Dexter, in his exo-suit, using its jetpack function to fly towards to him. "And if you haven't noticed, I am no idiot." Dexter pompously said. Getting frustrated, Zeke growled and then notices several pipes labeled 'Water Pipe'. Cunningly smirking, he starts climbing as fast as he can. "Get back here." Dexter called out.

"Pardon me." Omi said before jumping off of Dexter's head.

"Hey!" Dexter barked.

Omi ran up the walls much faster than Dexter could catch. In no time, he reached Zeke and was ready to attack. Quickly, Zeke uses his strength to rip a pipe off the wall and unleashed a large amount of pressurized water. "Yah!" Omi screamed out as he gets swept down. Zeke quickly open all the other pipes. The water was powerful enough to even take down Dexter's suit, slamming into a couple of walls. He quickly then shoots a robed grabbling hook from his exo-arm that hooks onto a ledge. He hung there as Omi fell with the current.

"Ha. Better luck next time, you little brats." Zeke yelled, and then continued upward.

Far down the shaft, Omi finally grabs hold on to a ledge. Without saying a word, nine separate dots begin to glow on his forehead. "Tsunami Strike, water!" He screamed before spinning in mid-air. As the water around him began to spin with him, Omi shot up like a rocket. In no time, he reached Dexter and Zeke, both extremely shocked. Dexter had no time to react as he was caught in the stream. Zeke attempt to get away, but was too late. Both him and Dexter were caught in Omi's tsunami and were carried higher until they reached an open elevator door. Omi then shot all three of them out simultaneously.

While the wolf and the boy genius were on the floor coughing for air, Omi stood there in a one legged meditate position. "What the heck was that?" Zeke nagged, still catching his breath.

"I am a Xiaolin Apprentice. And my element is water." The dots on Omi's forehead then stopped glowing.

When Zeke sees the little boy standing over, he gets ready to pounce. "Why you little…"

"I wouldn't do that." Dexter suddenly said. "We have guest."

"Huh." Zeke expressed before finally taking notice of his surroundings. His eyes then widened when he sees he was completely surrounded by Kids Next Door operatives. Dozens of them, equipped with 2x4 blasters.

Frustrated, Zeke thought of nothing but growled at them. "My Master Fung once told me that the most stubborn warrior will lose more than gain." Omi told Zeke as he towered over him. "Now I'll ask you again. Surrender and expect a fair imprisonment."

Zeke stood there for a couple of seconds and took a second glance at everyone. He then attempted to strike Omi but only hit air while the operatives shot at Zeke. He then tries to escape to the elevator but was blocked by Dexter. Desperate, Zeke ran right towards the operatives, taking a couple of hits but not severe ones. He then plows through them with no remorse. When he saw an opening he took it and jumped. But Omi anticipated his moves and jumped in his way. Zeke tried to swiped him out of the way, but was unsuccessful.

"Repulse the Monkey!" Omi yelled before double punching Zeke right in his chest. Zeke fell back to the floor. "Or in your case. Repulse the Wolf."

Zeke then sees he was surrounded once more. With blasters pointed right at him, he showed no fear. "Just try it, you worthless brats. I can take whatever you got!" He taunted. A moment later, the ceiling above Zeke then suddenly collapsed on top of him. When the dust cleared, Zeke was out cold under a pile of rubble.

On top of the rubble was the boy with the large pink nose who was laughing hysterically. "I'm a spaceman!" He exclaimed before running off, leaving everyone confused.

"Uh…that was unexpected." An operative said.

"And convenient, look." Another operative said, pointing at Zeke. "We got 'em." All the rest of the operatives then cheered in success.

As Dexter's suit retracted back into a backpack, a certain blonde snuck up behind him. "Hi Dexter!" DeeDee screamed right into Dexter ear, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"DeeDee!" Dexter yelled, outraged while DeeDee giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Look." She said before holding up Courage dressed in a pink tutu. "Isn't he cute?" Courage didn't seem cheerful in the slightest.

"No." He coldly said which made her sneer at him. "Now beat it, you walking lollipop. I got better things to do than to…" Dexter said, but was interrupted when his watch started beeping. "Yes, Computer."

"Hmph. Rude." DeeDee said to him before walking away with Courage.

_"Dexter, the unidentified transmission is coming from outside the treehouse and transmitting to your location." _Computer stated.

"Me?" Dexter questioned.

"Six feet from you to be exact." Computer specified.

"Six feet?" Dexter wondered before he looked over at Zeke. "Oh no. We got to get him out of here!" He yells, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, we know. We're taking him the cells. Just because you're a guest here doesn't mean you're the boss of us." An annoyed operative told him.

"I mean we need to get him out of the treehouse. He's been giving away his position the whole time. They could be here any…" before he could finish. Everyone heard some sort of roaring sound that shook the whole treehouse. It sounded like it was coming from outside.

_"Dexter, a space anomaly has occurred 500 yards away from the treehouse." _Computer suddenly said.

"Lovely." Dexter said unhappily. "Sound the alarm! We're about to be attacked."


	11. It Begins

-Inside the Command Center-

Numbuh 1 anxious paced around, eyeing all the operatives on computers. _"How does Numbuh 362 do this every day?"_ He thought. Since the intruder, he's been on the edge lately.

"Numbuh…I mean, sir!" A computer operative called out. "The intruder has just been found and captured." There was then a brief cheer among the operatives.

Numbuh 1 merely smirked a little and adjusted his sunglasses. "Good. Have him locked in a cell for questioning." The cheering then ended when there was a loud roaring sound that was heard from the outside. Everyone, except Numbuh 1, nearly lost their footing as the entire room shook. "What's going on?" He called out.

-Outside the Sector Z treehouse-

A gigantic portal opened and soon came out was a large ship. But not just any aircraft. It was a wooden full-rigged sailing vessel. With three tall masts and sails; baring the symbol of Disney on its flags. But instead of floating on water, it hovered in the air. Over a hundred Disney soldiers were on board; equipped with their battle armors and guns.

King Mickey stood near the steering helm on the ship, which had the name the Walt painted on the side. Instead of his king robes and crown, he wore a battle armor specifically made for him. "Captain, ready the cannons." Mickey ordered the captain of the whole ship.

"Ready the cannons!" The captain screamed out. The Walt then turned sideways and opened rows of doors that revealed the barrels of cannons. "Cannons ready, your majesty. Your orders?"

"Let's give them a warning for surrender. Shoot two cannonballs." Mickey immediately said.

"Yes, sir. Fire two cannons!" The captain screamed. Instantly, two cannons fired cannonballs at the base. But they weren't ordinary cannonballs; they were red and had some kind of yellow energy all over them. On collision, they exploded and surprisingly doing massive damage. _"His majesty, the King has given you a warning. Surrender now and pay for your crimes."_ The captain's voice was loud enough to be heard all the way to the base.

-Back inside the Command Center-

Numbuh 1 and the computer operatives just stood there and looked at the whole fleet through a large glass window. Most of the operatives looked frightened and trembled. _"Crimes?"_ Numbuh 1 thought.

An operative then approached him with cautious ease. "Um, Numbuh 1, what do we do?"

"What do we do? What do you think we'll do?" He said, getting the attention of all the operatives in the room. He then stopped looking at the fleet and looked at his fellow operatives. "Notify all operatives to battle stations. Ready the turrets and get airships out there now!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir!" The operatives acknowledged.

0o0

_"Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

Down to the hallway where Zeke was captured, most of the operatives had disbanded to the hangars. Omi had already sprinted elsewhere. Several of them stayed behind and kept an eye on Zeke. He was still unconscious and was carried in the arms of one of the 2x4 mechs. "Alright, let's get this intruder to the cells." A female KND leader ordered, before she's confronted by Dexter.

"Wait." Dexter demanded. The operatives did as he said and stopped. Dexter then pressed a few buttons on his watch. It then began scanning Zeke's whole body.

_"Transmitter detected."_ Computer said from the watch. A holographic screen then showed a full body blueprint of Zeke.

"There you are." Dexter said when a red dot pinpointed behind Zeke's right ear. He then wasted no time and snatched out a small rounded device hidden behind Zeke's ear. "So this is the transmitter that was able to sneak through my jamming field. It even took Computer a while to pinpoint its location. The inventor must be a genius."

Unimpressed by the device, the operatives began marching away. "Well, while you idolize at that useless thing, the Kids Next Door has work to do." The leader told him.

"Tsk, simple-minded fools. This device is everything but useless." Dexter then breaks the device in half.

0o0

_"Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

Waking up from the floor, Courage's vision was still blurry as he struggled to get on his feet. He felt bruises all over his body. Still a little woozy, he looked around and saw the entire hallway demolished. The lights were busted open, wires were short circuiting, and there was a huge hole to the outside, from what looked like something had exploded from the outside.

As his vision was getting better, Courage hears moaning right next him. Courage's eyes widened when he saw DeeDee, injured, motionless, and underneath a large door that has fallen over. "Oh no." he whimpered.

0o0

_"Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

The Powerpuff Girls were in an empty hallway. All three hovering off the floor, they looked through a window and eyed the ships in the sky. "So a flying pirate ship? Yawn." Buttercup pestered.

"Well, I can't say I haven't seen weirder." Dojo added, still held captive by Bubbles

"Alright girls, lets show these guys who they're messing with." Buttercup preparing to fly right out of the window.

"Wait!" Blossom yells, pulling Buttercup before she breaks through the window.

"Ugh, what?" Buttercup sighed in an irritated mood.

"We need a plan, Buttercup." Blossom demanded her.

"Oh, here we go again. Ms. Bossy and her plans." Buttercup ridiculed. "For the last time, we don't need plans to beat up the bad guys."

"Yes we do." Blossom shot at her.

Dojo watches in disgust as the two argued with each other. "Yeesh, do these two always fight like this?" He asked, but got no answer. "What? Am I talking to myself here?" He then looked up to see Bubbles was looking in another direction. She had a blank stare on her face. "Hello? Earth to big-head here." He rudely said, but still no response. He then finally looks in the same direction and sees a portal opened just a few feet away them. "Uh, uh…girls?" He said.

"We need plans." Blossom told Buttercup, not noticing Dojo's call. "We can't just go in without knowing what we're up against."

"We're faster and stronger than anyone. When have we ever needed plans?" Buttercup shot back.

"Girls!" Dojo called again, but still nothing. Bubbles stayed silent, as Dojo tries waving for her sister's attention. Suddenly, he sees two figures then began coming out of the portal. "GIRLS!" He immediately shrieked.

"What!?" Buttercup and Blossom yelled, already irritated with each other. Their expressions then changed when they see two creatures in front of a portal. One was a small icy blue-colored frosty koala-like creature [1], while the other was a small red, six-legged reptilian creature with a hole-like nose [2].

"Eeeee!" Bubbles screamed in glee. She barely even cared when she dropped Dojo to the floor. "They look so cute!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" He utters, rubbing the part that hit the metal floor. Before Bubbles tried to even get closer, Blossom snatches her back.

"Hold it, Bubbles. They came from the portal. They could be dangerous." Blossom lectured her.

"Oh come on. These things?" Buttercup said, hugely skeptical.

"But they look so cute." Bubbles said while the creatures growled at them.

"Doesn't look like it. They're growling at us." Blossom tried to convince them.

"I'm with the pink on this one." Dojo added, a little frightened by them.

"Ooh, growling. Very scary." Buttercup mocked. She then floated closer to the creatures and tried placing her arm on the red ones head. "Hey there, little…" All she could say before the red creature shoots a plasma ball from its nose and into her chest. "Yaah!" she yelps as she gets sent right into the wall.

"Ha. Told ya." Blossom arrogantly said to Buttercup as she fell to the floor. Her gloating then ended when the red creature shot at them with an overwhelming amount of plasma balls. On instinct, Bubbles quickly flew down and shielded Dojo. While the girls were distracted, the frosty creature blows a miniature blizzard from its mouth. In no time, the girls and Dojo were then frozen in a large block of ice. After which, the two creatures then laughed and gave each other a hive five. Their celebration was then shortened when the ice block exploded from the inside. Shielding themselves from incoming ice debris, they're then surprised to see the Powerpuff Girls and Dojo just fine. "Ok, now I'm mad."

"Um, well. Seems like you girls have everything under control. So I'll just…" Dojo tried to ease his way away from the girls. Neither of them even paid attention to him. "Bye." He then sprints away.

0o0

_"Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

In the hangars, many KND operatives prepped and boarded aircrafts. A cluster of them had already left out of the hangar. "Let's go, let's go. Get these aircrafts out there now!" One operative ordered.

"Wait, look." A female operative called out. A group of operatives then looked to see where she was pointing. It was a small portal that appeared on the wall. Besides fear, they grew curious and slowly moved closer. For a few seconds, there was nothing, until finally something popped its head out. They all then quickly backed away.

"What the?" Another operative said as a red unknown creature stepped out. It looked like a mixture of a weasel and a lizard with four volcano-like pits along its back [3]. The metal-plated floor then began to melt under its feet. It growled like a dog as smoke began coming out of its pits. The operatives then pointed their blasters at the creature. "Stop right there!" He ordered. The creature then chuckled at them before its eyes glowed bright orange. Then, without warning, the creature shoots lavaballs out of its pits. "Look out!" The operative yelled as the lava flies right over them. The creature then laughed diabolically as each of its lavaballs melted on several aircrafts.

0o0

_"Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

Numbuh 363 and his team ran along the halls in a different direction from the other operatives. "Numbuh 363, shouldn't we be heading for the airships too?" The terrified pigtailed girl asked.

"I got a better idea." Numbuh 363 said. "We're going to get ourselves some of those Turbo Pills that weasel cooked up."

"But I thought they were not ready and had terrible side effects?" She questioned.

"Pfft, he's just saying that to keep them for himself." He anticipated. "Since he's in Sector Z, everything he has belongs to the Kids Next Door."

"But we can't just take his pills? Maybe we should…" She tried to convince him but was cut off.

"Hey!" He yelled turning back and sneering at her. "I'm the leader of this team, so I decide what we should do. You just keep staying out of the way and handing out the snacks, Numbuh 83." He demeaned her; which was in fact her duty in the Kids Next Door. She said nothing and just sulks her head down. Numbuh 363 then turns to the snow hat wearing kid, who just stood there with his arms crossed and yoyo in hand. "That goes for you too, Numbuh 84. Unless _you_ have something to say." Numbuh 363 urged him. Numbuh 84 said nothing or even made a single gesture. "That's what I thought." Numbuh 363 said in an arrogant tone. "Now calm down. If there even was an attack, I doubt that anyone can even get in here." Just then, a portal twice his size opened behind him without him noticing. "Huh?" He expressed when he sees the surprised look on Numbuh 83 and 84's faces. Their expressions then changed from shocked to horrified as tentacles begin coming out. "What the heck's wrong with you two?" Without saying a word, Numbuh 83 and 84 pointed just a few inches above him. Arching and eyebrow, Numbuh 363 curiously turns around to see a light blue octopus-looking creature [4] slithering out of a portal. It wasn't that much taller than him, but Numbuh 363 looked terrified. "What the…" But before he finished, the creature shot all three with pressurized water out of its hose-like tentacles.

-Back outside the Sector Z treehouse-

Mickey and the rest of his army waited patiently for a response from Sector Z. Some more anxious than others. A soldier then came running towards Mickey from behind. "Your Majesty, sir." The soldier said as he went down on one knee. Mickey turned only slightly. "The Experiments have begun their infiltrations."

**[1]-Slushy (523)**

**[2]-Splodyhead (619)**

**[3]-Yang (502)**

**[4]-Yin (501)**


	12. Infiltration Part 1

-Outside the Sector Z treehouse-

A group of KND aircrafts swarmed at Mickey's fleet. Some were built for singles, while others carried over a dozen KND operatives readied for action. "Give 'em all you got!" An operative commanded through his headset. All aircrafts then launched missiles from their turrets.

Still at the helm, Mickey and everyone else on the ships did nothing and just stood there. Some of the soldiers still looked a little nervous as the missiles headed right for them. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Mickey assured them as the missiles were about to collide. They were then protected by an energy shield that covered all three ships. The missiles exploded on contact and did not even get close to the ships. "Fire the cannons!" Mickey ordered. Cannonballs were then fired from the ships and out through the energy shield. The aircrafts then scattered like bees and evaded the cannonballs. They then begun shooting their 2x4 weaponry, but not a single one got through the shield.

"It's working, your majesty. While their attacking us, the monsters will destroy their own base." The captain gloated.

Mickey then looks over at the treehouse. "It only just started."

-In the Commander Center-

Numbuh 1 anxiously watched the whole battle from a giant monitor. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I can't stand this. I should be out there." Numbuh 1 said to himself.

"You can't do that. You're the Supreme Commander, sir. Your place is here." A KND guard recommended him.

"I know that. It just doesn't feel right." He was so focused on the screen; he didn't notice an operative calling him.

"Sir. Sir!" she said from behind Numbuh 1.

"Why aren't the other aircrafts out there yet?" He suddenly snapped at her.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. There's been a report of some kind of lava monster destroying everything in the hanger." She reported.

"Same thing in Section E. Something is attacking everyone." Another operative stated.

"What?" Numbuh 1 questioned. Other operatives then began announcing similar reports. Red alert signs kept flashing on their computer screens. Numbuh 1 just stood there for a couple of seconds before he looked back to the larger monitor. "Oh no. Don't tell me…" Numbuh 1 started but didn't finish.

"Wait, look!" A computer operative shouted, pointing at the exit. A portal had appeared and blocked the door. "Is that what I think it is?"

Numbuh 1 immediately took out his 2x4 handgun. "Everyone prepare for battle. We're about to be attacked." Most of the operatives did as he said and hid behind their work stations with 2x4 weapons in hand.

"Bu…but I can't fight. I'm a pacifist. That's why I'm a computer operative. And…" An operative protested before he gets pulled from behind a desk by another operative.

While everyone was ready and hid, Numbuh 1 stood there in plain sight with his blaster pointed at the portal. "Come on. Give us all you got."

-Down in the Medical Station-

The floor echoed with sirens and kids shouting. KND medics carried in already wounded operatives. With the alarm was still sounding, Numbuh 5 secured herself with a 2x4 melee weapon.

"What, now you're leaving?" Numbuh 2 told her.

"Time for Numbuh 5 to show they shouldn't mess with the Kids Next Door." She said, adjusting her hat.

"Well, if you're going, so am I." Numbuh 2 announced, getting out of his back. "Most of my equipment is still on the ship."

Numbuh 5 then grew curious when she didn't here Numbuh 3's protesting against Numbuh 2's leaving. She's then surprised to see Numbuh 3 right in her face. "Numbuh 5, what do I do?"

"Um, anything you want. We're not a team, so you don't have to follow Numbuh 1's or my orders anymore." Numbuh 5 assured her.

"But…I don't want to be alone. I don't want the team to break up." Numbuh 3 begged.

"Why? You were so happy a few minutes ago." Numbuh 2 said, adjusting his aviator hat on.

"I change my mind. I want to be part of Sector V." Numbuh 3 stated with her arms crossed.

Numbuh 5 then sighed. "I told you. There is no Sector V anymore, Numbuh 3. We all have to deal with it." Numbuh 5 told her. Numbuh 3 just stood with a pouted face. "Like Numbuh 2 said before. You can be a nurse and help out here." Numbuh 5 advised.

"Yeah, you'll be part of the medical team." Numbuh 2 added, loading some kind of soda cartridge in a 2x4 rifle.

Numbuh 3 still remained silent and kept her pouty face. Numbuh 5 then placed her hand on Numbuh 3's shoulder. "Look, Kuki. Once this whole thing is over, everything will be back to normal."

"Promise?" Numbuh 3 quietly said.

"Promise." Numbuh 5 assured her. "Alright, let's go, Numbuh 2."

"Yeah." Numbuh 2 said, following Numbuh 5 out.

Numbuh 3 just stood at the door and watched them leave. She then notices a nurse's cap by her feet. After a few seconds of just staring at it, she finally picks it up and places it on her head. "Hey, nurse!" She suddenly heard when a KND doctor confronted her.

"Uh, yeah?" Numbuh 3 answered him nervously.

"Go get a cart of utensils from the storage room. We got a few casualties on the way." He told her with little compassion.

"Uh, ok." Feeling a little terrified, Numbuh 3 did as he said and ran towards the storage room. When she reached it, she immediately grabbed a cart. Then, as she walks it out, a small portal opens inside the storage room without her noticing. In the dark small room, something dropped out of the portal. It was a small yellow hairball-like creature with a pink bow, dark blue eyes, and long scissor-like claws [1].

-In the hallways-

Numbuh 2 and 5 made haste to the hangars. "Hey, Numbuh 5. You sure it was a good idea to just leave her there."

"We don't have time for that now." She told him. "Besides, at times like this, it's better if she just stay out of the way."

"I know. But it didn't seem like she liked us just leaving her back there." Numbuh 2 criticized.

"She'll be fine." She told him. "Right now are main objective is getting to the hangar."

"You know why she's really upset, right?" Numbuh 2 questioned.

"Yeah, where the heck is…" She was interrupted when the metal floor in front of them suddenly burst from below.

Numbuh 2 and 5 quickly took cover as debris flew. Numbuh 4's unconscious body was then tossed out and landed right at their feet. "Numbuh 4!" They both screamed.

"What happened?" Numbuh 5 said, dropping to her knees and checking Numbuh 4 who was out cold.

"Numbuh 5, look." Numbuh 2 said, pointing directly at the hole in the floor. Climbing out looked like a large, purple, muscular, beastly creature with two bulky legs and torso, four strong arms with three fingers on each paw, short ears, hardly any neck, a round nose, and black eyes [2]. "What is that thing?"

"Baaheth Jihadi!" The creature yelled. It then pointed right at Numbuh 2. "Yuuga, fabba pujara. Baaheth Jihadi!"

"Well, whatever it is, it's talking to you." Numbuh 5 said, trying to drag Numbuh 4 away. The creature then started pounding its chest.

"What!?" Numbuh 2 flustered.

"Baaheth Jihadi!" The creature taunted, beating its fist into the floor.

"But I didn't do anything." Numbuh 2 whined. They both then heard moaning coming from Numbuh 4.

"He's awaking up. Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 called as Numbuh 4 began opening his eyes.

"Ugh, what…what happened?" Numbuh 4 said as he came to. He immediately notices the big purple creature punching the air. "Why you, big ugly…" Numbuh 4 said as he was getting ready to charge at the creature. Numbuh 5 then quickly pulled him back down.

"Hold on. What is that thing?" Numbuh 5 questioned him.

"That big ape came out of nowhere and jumped me." Numbuh 4 ranted.

"Feeboogoo!" The creature taunted as it walked toward them.

"He kind of looks like that thing that threw me into a car." Numbuh 2 added.

"Yeah, all the better reason to beat the crud out of this thing. Yah!" Numbuh 4 then lunged at the creature with a battle cry.

"Numbuh 4, wait!" Numbuh 5 pointlessly yelled.

When Numbuh 4 tries to go for a right hook, the creature catches it with its top left paw. "Iky, toobaga." The creature then catches Numbuh 4's left hook with its top right paw. "Toobaga!" The creature yelled before it head-butts Numbuh 4.

"Gah." All Numbuh 4 could say through the pain.

"Numbuh 4!" Both Numbuh 2 and 5 yelled.

The creature then laughed mischievously as it held up Numbuh 4 by his arms. Barely conscious, Numbuh 4 just hung there. "Let him go." Numbuh 5 demanded.

"Oketaka." The creature said before throwing Numbuh 4 right at their feet. The creature then looked at them with a disgusted face. "Iky, toobaga. Yuuga isa bliznak. Harash." It barked at them. "Naga shaalthabye." The creature the rolled up into a large purple ball and rolled away from them.

"What the heck was that all about?" Numbuh 2 questioned.

"It didn't see us as a threat anymore." Numbuh 5 indicated.

"You understood it?" Numbuh 2 asked her.

"Numbuh 4 acts the same way when he beats you at wrestling." She stated. "Get Numbuh 4 to the Medical Station now."

"Where are you going?" Numbuh 2 questioned.

"I'm going after that thing." She told Numbuh 2 and grabbing his 2x4 rifle.

"You're what!?" Numbuh 2 yelled in distraught. "You saw what that thing did to Numbuh 4 and the floor."

"Which is why I'm not letting that thing hurt anyone else." She said before running off in the same direction as the creature went.

"Numbuh 5, wait!" Numbuh 2 yelled, but was too late as Numbuh 5 turned the corner. He then starts hearing Numbuh 4's moaning getting louder and louder. "Man, hope she knows what she's doing." He said to himself as he drags Numbuh 4 away.

-Inside the laboratories-

KND scientists were running for their lives as a creature chased them around. It was a large dark blue porcupine-like creature, with huge white-tipped spines on his tail, back, front legs and head, a red nose, large black eyes, and black claws [3]. As they took cover, the creature kept shooting its spikes everywhere.

I.M. Weasel hides behind a desk with several other scientists. "Hm, there seems to be some kind of liquid on the tip." Weasel said out loud, cautiously examining the needle. The other scientist were already terrified enough from his statement.

"Is it poison!?" A scientist screamed hysterically.

Another scientist then wobbled by them and then trips on the floor with a needle stuck to his arm. "Duuuh…I can see my house from here." He dopily said with his face planted right to the floor.

Weasel then looked around and examined other pierced scientists. Some were still standing, but seemed strange. From what were once smart KND scientist acted like goofy idiots. They either spoke in gibberish or said statements that had nothing to do with the situation.

"No. It appears to be a toxin that causes the victims to act…stupid." Weasel stated. "Some sort of goofy drug. Fascinating."

"It's making us stupid!?" The same hysterical scientist said. "We got to get out of here!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that?" Weasel told him.

"What? Why?" Another scientist questioned.

"This creature was transported here through the same portal as our enemy. Right after the enemy shoots warning shots at the base, correct?" Weasel asked rhetorically. "Which means this is a sneak attack deployed everywhere."

The scientist on the floor then rolled over on his back with a goofy expression. "Duuuh…hi, Doggy." He said, waving upward. Weasel and the other scientist then looked to see the porcupine creature stood on a desk and growled at each and every one of them.

"Perhaps we should save this conversation for later." Weasel said before everyone runs away as the creature shoots its needles at them.

-Down in another section-

The Xiaolin monks Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko were running in the hallways as the alarm kept ringing from the intercoms. "Man, where the heck is that little cheeseball." Raimundo said, from behind the two.

"Well, if we know Omi. Him and Dojo headed off to that flying pirate ship." Clay accused, running the middle.

"Nah, I don't think so." Kimiko enlightened, leading them both.

"Oh yeah? What makes _you_ so sure?" Raimundo asked her.

"Cause he's right there." She told him as she pointed in front of them. Omi was at the end of the hallway crouched down looking under a vending machine. "Omi!" Kimiko called out.

Surprised, Omi quickly turned to them with a nervous expression. "Oh, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo. Hello. Good evening." He said with sweat sliding down his round head. He gave them a huge grin as they approached him.

"We've been looking all over for you." Kimiko said.

"What the heck were you doing anyway? We're under attack." Raimundo interrogated.

"Me? Um…I was…stretching." Omi said while fiddling with his fingers. "Yes, that is it. I was stretching and getting ready for a most important battle." Omi prevaricated.

"Well, I think that's enough stretching around. Where's Dojo? We need the Shen Gong Wu." Clay told him.

"Dojo?" Omi said, fiddling with his fingers again. "Uh, well he's somewhere around here. He could here or he could be…" Just as Omi was about to finish, Dojo slithers right behind him.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe…" Before he could continue, Omi snatches Dojo in his hands and showed him to the others.

"Right here! See? Here he is! Nowhere else but here. I did not lose him." Omi quickly said with a cheeky grin. Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo just stood there without saying word for couple of seconds.

"Riiiight." Raimundo broke the silence. "Well, anyway. Dojo, where'd you hide the Shen Gong Wu?"

"First. Will you let me go!" Dojo screamed as he squeezed out of Omi's grasp. "I was already suffocated by that powdered poof. Now, where you may ask. I'll have you know I hid them in a very secret, protected, and most _valuable _place_._"

"Well?" Raimundo said, losing her patience.

"They're right…h…h…h…" Dojo stopped in mid-sentence with a shocked/traumatized/dumbfounded expression.

"Dojo?" Kimiko asked, but got no response. Dojo just continued to repeat the 'h' sounds.

"Um, perhaps he is talking about that?" Omi said, pointing towards behind the three. They all turn to see a portal just a few feet from them.

"What the…" Before Raimundo could finish, something came out and immediately charged at them. It a large tan mammoth-like creature with a big round green nose instead of trunk, tusks as large as the entire front of its body, four fat legs with external toes, a big hump forehead, and two tiny little antennas [4].

"Look out!" Kimiko screamed as the all dodged out of the way as the oversized creature battered right into the vending machine and into the wall. It didn't come for them caused as much damage as possible.

"Woo wee! Look at the size on that critter." Clay exclaimed as the creature backed out of the metal wall and drew its attention to the monks.

"I don't think that's a cow, dude." Raimundo told him, keeping his distance.

"And neither are they." Kimiko said when two more creatures came out of the portal. One was a three feet tall purple wombat-like creature with long blade-like claws and a sharp bladed neck [5]; the other, a small yellow pterosaur-like creature with a baseball bat-like tail [6]. "Aw, they look so cute." She said, before the pterosaur creature picked up a piece of shrapnel and slugged it with its tail. The shrapnel flew surprisingly fast and nearly struck Omi and Dojo. The purple creature then began rapidly spinning its blades with only its head staying stationary. "Um, nevermind."

-In the KND Cafeteria-

Operatives tried their best to take down a small round orange armadillo/bulldog-like creature with thick legs, sharp teeth, and a short tail [7]. Being constantly shot at by blasters, the creature paid them no attention and kept eating any metal it could find; chairs, tables, the floor. The more it ate, the larger it became.

"What the heck is this thing?" One operative said.

"I don't know but just keep blasting." Another operative ordered as a hoard of them kept on blasting. When it got to the size of an elephant, the creature turned it's attentions on the operatives, now with vengeance. "Uh, oh." The operative said before they all ran away.

"Hey!" The creature heard before a tray of food is thrown at its head. It turned around and saw Ben Tennyson standing there. With his arms crossed been looked at the creature with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you try messing with a real hero?" He then began tinkering with the unusual device on his left wrist. After he presses down on it, his body then transformed into something else. He turned to a hulking, broad-shouldered creature covered in yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white with black on his upper half. "Cannonbolt? I wanted Fourarms." Ben said with a much deeper voice. "Well, could have worse." He then rolls back into a ball and starts accelerating towards the creature. Before the creature could even react, Ben hops and smashes right into its face. It was enough force to send the creature right into the kitchen area.

"Whoa." An operative expressed.

Ben then turns towards the shocked operatives. "Yeah, never mess with a hero." He taunted, holding his arms up.

"More like _zero_." One operative insulted him.

"Yeah. You pushed it right into the kitchen and destroyed it." Another added.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you guys would have been toast." Ben told them. Their expressions then went from enraged to scared. "What's wrong with you guys?" The all then pointed above his head at the same time. Ben turned to see the creature standing over him. "Uh, oh." While the operatives ran off, Ben quickly rolls up into a ball before the creature scoops up Ben in his mouth and starts chewing.

"Ah! He's done for." One operative yelled.

"Hm?" The creature expressed before it spits Ben out. "Blugh." It said in disgust.

Slamming into a wall, Ben rolled up out of his sphere form. "Ugh, eeew." He said with drool all over him. "Alright, no more Mr. Nice Cannonbolt."

-Near the Generator Room-

KND operatives could barely keep their footing as they slipped on the slime from a large green slimy slug-like creature that did nothing but sprayed more slime [8]. Operatives that got close tried to catch it, but their hands couldn't get a good hold from its oily skin.

One operative then tried shooting a baseball from a 2x4 launcher at the slimy creature, but it just slipped off. "This is ridiculous. We can't even shoot it, let alone touch it." He shouted at another operative.

"Don't worry. I got this." Gwen Tennyson said as she walks passed them. She looked calm and secured while she held a small book. The creature takes notices as she stood on a sliminess floor. Taking a deep breath, she directly at the creature. "Sinnyu Invisibiss." She spoke, extending her glowing blue hand at the creature. A blue energy orb then surrounded the slug creature and lifted it up off the floor. "Yes!" Gwen cheered, pumping her fist. "Ha, knew the meditation would pay off." The creature was unable to do anything except drown itself in its own slime.

"Whoa. Are you a witch?" One astonished operative asked who eyed Gwen's attire. She wore a black jumpsuit, gloves, purple sash around her waist, and a black and purple Mardi Gras cat mask.

"Hm, I prefer the term 'hero'." Gwen corrected him. She then poses with her hands to hips. "Call me, Lucky Girl."

Several of the operatives looked amazed. "Man, I'm so buying her card." One operative whispered to another.

"Now, what to do with this thing." She said, examining the slug creature. Suddenly, the lights up above started to flicker and then consecutively shattered. "What's going on?"

A yellow electrical streak then came out from one of the wall sockets and went straight for the other creature. In few seconds, it busted the blue orb with a surge of electricity. As the slug creature splatted on the floor, the electric streak landed on the wall and showed itself. It looked similar to Stitch, but had a slimmer body, light yellow fur, oval-shaped head, and two long forked antennas coming from between its eyes [9]. "Goobaja." It said to the slug creature before they both made a run for it.

"They're getting away!" One operative yelled. Both Gwen and other operatives quickly went after them.

-In the Inventory Storerooms-

KND technicians were having trouble with their own equipment as they started floated and moved on their own. "I didn't sign up for something like this, man." One technician said as a floating power drill cornered two of them.

"Who knew a treehouse in the sky could be haunted." Another said as the drill got closer and closer as the blade kept spinning. Then, out of nowhere, the Japanese man jumped in and unsheathed his sword. Before the drill could do anything, the man slices it in half.

"I think I wet myself." A petrified operative quietly said.

"Gee, thanks." The other said. "If you didn't show up we would have been…"

"Shhh." The Japanese man shushed him. He then aimed his sword at the pieces of the drill on the floor. "I know you're there, demon. Show yourself." He ordered, which concerns the operatives a little. Then, to their surprised, something phased out of the pieces. It was a green ghost-like creature with short arms, a large conehead a koala-like face, and long rabbit-like ears [10]. It floated in the as it laughed at them with its squeaky voice.

"I knew it, it is a ghost." One of the operatives panicked. Still laughing, the creature flies over and phases through a large crate. Soon, the crate was turned to pieces as a KND mecha busted through with no driver inside.

Both operatives then ran away as the mecha charged at the Japanese man. He jumped, dodging the mecha's arm slamming and destroying the floor. In mid-air, the man manages to cut off one arm. The mecha attempted to strike once more, but the man cuts the other arm and both legs off, making the whole thing collapse to the floor. The man then stood over it with his sword aimed right at it. "Do you surrender?" He got no answer but the same squeaky laugh from before. When the mecha's missile hatches suddenly opened, the man jumped in the air before hoards of missiles were shot out. As they came at him, the man sliced every single one before they exploded. He then watched the ghost creature fly out of the mecha and through the walls as it kept on laughing. The man didn't even hesitate as he went after it.

-In the more restricted section-

The whole hallway was cleared of KND guards as Mandy walked with Grim right behind her. They then stopped when a portal opened and came out another creature. It looked like a small gray dinosaur-like creature with a hammer-like head [11]. "What is dat thing?" Grim asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The people from the other world are sending in their demolition team to do most of the work for them. Sending in the pawns first is usual expected in warfare." Mandy explained. The creature then charged right at her. "Take care of it." She said before Grim took out a long scythe and sliced through the air.

He opened a rip-like portal and released two black fiery, monstrous looking dogs with glowing red eyes. They easily scare the hammer creature enough for it to run in the opposite direction. "Go get 'em." Grim ordered right before the dogs went after the creature.

"Since when do you have hellhounds?" Mandy curiously asked.

"The big guy owes me one." Grim answered her. "Now how far is this place? I may have been around for thousands of years, but dat doesn't mean I have more patience."

"It's right here." Mandy told him as she walks up to a heavily locked door labeled 'KND C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.' "Let's get started."

**[1]-Clip (177)**

**[2]-Kixx (601)**

**[3]-Spike (319)**

**[4]-Butter (227)**

**[5]-Deforestator (515)**

**[6]-Slugger (608)**

**[7]-Tank (586)**

**[8]-Slimy (390)**

**[9]-Sparky (221)**

**[10]-Phantasmo (375)**

**[11]-Hammerface (033)**


	13. Infiltration Part 2

-Three hours earlier in the Disney Grand Hall-

"We're going to the other dimension, and attack." King Mickey bluntly said. Every indivsuals in the Grand Hall were surprised, but also had mixed feelings between them. Both Goofy and Donald, who were right at Mickey's sides, looked at him as if he's lost his mind.

"What? We're attacking now? When?" Donald questioned him.

"As soon as The Walt is ready for launch." He told him with an emotionless response.

"The Walt? My uncle says it's not ready for battle." Donald enlightened him.

"And wasn't your plan to send out small groups? So we can find out how strong the enemy is." Goofy asked.

"We've waited long enough." Mickey told him. "In a few hours, the ships should be ready for departure. We will fight them with all our forces." King Mickey told everyone in the Grand Hall.

"Ah, yes!" Lieutenant Max exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Took him a couple of seconds to realize several of the soldiers around him stared and snickered at him. Embarrassed, he tried hiding his face with his cheeks blushing.

"Yeah, nice one there, pup." Lieutenant Mortimer spitefully said out loud.

The Captain of the Guard looked at his son and saw nothing but his son. He even sees several soldiers that looked like they were still in their teens. "Um, not too sure about this." Goofy told Mickey.

"Goofy, I've seen Max train with his sword myself. He's ready." Mickey assured him.

"But it's not just Max. Most of these soldiers just got out of the academy. None of them are ready for something like this." Goofy told him.

"Mickey, he's right." Archduke Donald joined in. "You can't just send them out into battle now."

"They won't have to." Mickey told them. "We have our secret weapons."

Goofy then seemed confused and scratched his head. "Huh? Secret weapons."

"Him." Mickey then pointed out into the crowd. Everyone stepped out of the way from his direction until only Stitch was sitting there. Not even paying attention, Stitch picked his nose with his tongue. "Stitch." Mickey called out.

"Huh?" Stitch uttered before putting his tongue back in his mouth.

"The 'cousin's you came with are like you, right?" Mickey questioned.

"Ih, cousins." Stitch acknowledged. "Ohana." He said in a cheery tone.

Mortimer then comes from behind and smacks him on the head with his hat. "How bout speaking English, runt. That's the king you're talking to after all." He told him with a haughty expression while superiorly standing over him. Enraged, Stitch lunged at him. "Aah!" Mortimer screamed as Stitch tackled him to the floor. Stitch doesn't stop and starts chewing on Mortimer's very expensive wool jacket. "Get this thing off me!" He ordered. Max tried his best to hide his snickering. A few guards and soldiers then attempted to sedate Stitch, but failed as he tosses them away.

"You still want his help?" Donald whispered to Mickey.

"Yes. He's perfect." Mickey said. When he holds out his right hand, it began to glow a purplish color. Right before Stitch could pounce on Mortimer once more, he gets stopped in mid-air, with the color purple outlining his whole body. "Now's not the time fight each other." Mickey called out to everyone. Mortimer just led on the floor in devastation for his shredded jacket. When a guard offers to help him up, Mortimer shuns him and gets up on his own. Mickey levitates Stitch closer to him. "Stitch, I have a job for you and the others like you."

"Cousins." Stitch told him.

"Uh yeah, you and your cousins can help win this war for us." Mickey told him.

"Gaba?" Stitch wondered.

"You'll be transported directly into enemy's base." Mickey asserted.

"What?" Donald and Goofy expressed.

"All you have to do is what you were created for." Mickey told him. "Destroy everything, no matter who's in your way."

"Meega Kweesta?" Stitch then got an excited grin on his face as Mickey places him back on the floor. "Alright!" He cheered, jumping and pumping his fist in the air. He then stopped for a moment when a thought then came to him.

_"Promise you won't try to hurt anyone." _He heard Lilo's voice in his head.

"Well? Will you do it?" Mickey asked. "Will you help save the kingdom?"

Stitch just stood there in deep thought, until he shakes his head. "Ih." He told the King, nodding his head to him.

"Good. Then get your cousins ready at Ludwig's laboratory. He'll take care of the rest." Mickey ordered. Stitch nodded his head once more before putting both his feet in his mouth and rolling away like a ball. "Everyone else, prepare for battle. We're going to end this war today."

Most of the soldiers then hailed as they ran out. Before he left, Max looked at the disappointment in his father's face. He quickly brushed it off and left with everyone else. As Kim left, she glanced over to the criminals with the same sneered expressions. She merely rolled eyes before turning away.

"Ahem." MonkeyFist uttered loudly, getting the attention of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. While guards were still around him and his wrist and ankles were still shackled, MonkeyFist took the time to give Mickey a few small claps. "That's a nice plan and all, but what about us?"

"Yeah, where's mi gold you promised?" Duff nagged. When Mickey then waves his glowing blue hand, the chains on the wrists and ankles broke off.

"You're all free." He told them, which made questioning expressions from Goofy and Donald. "_After_ all of this is over. And you're coming along for back up."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Shego snobbishly said, rubbing her wrist and stretching his arms.

"Guards, take them to the Walt and keep them there for departure." Mickey ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." One guard acknowledged.

As the guards escorted the criminals away, Donald and Goofy stayed with Mickey, neither of them happy of the situation. "Don't worry Goofy. I'll make sure Max is safe." Mickey said without even looking at them.

"Wait. You're not letting Goofy come?" Donald questioned.

"No. You two stay here and look after the kingdom." Mickey demanded.

"But he's the Captain of the Guard. And I'm the Archduke. We should both be out there." Donald recommended.

"There's no point for all three of us to all go into the front lines." Mickey persuaded them.

"But why are _you_ going?" Donald questioned him.

"I'm the king. And as king I have to be there for our kingdom's victory." He then puts his hand on Donald's shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure Daisy would want you to see her off." Donald was about to retaliate, but just gave up. "Don't worry, you two. Everything will be fine."

-Three hours later in the Sector Z treehouse-

Stitch's 'cousins' caused as much damage as possible in the Sector Z treehouse. KND operatives barricaded themselves with tables in a hallway and shot at a group of 'cousin's trying to charge their way through. "Keep it up! These things won't get through!" Said by one of the leader operatives. A small red dragon-like 'cousin' with small bat-like wings, a reptilian head with thin pointed ears, thin body, and black eyes [1] then flew over the barricade and blasted a ball of blue energy from its snout. The energy then made the barricade of tables melt instantly. "Uh oh." The same operative uttered before a small, blue, lemur-like 'cousin' with four arms and a megaphone-like antenna on his head [2] stands right in front of them. It then unleashes a powerful shockwave that blew all the operatives away. In celebration, the lemur 'cousin' then hops on its striped tail and blew small honks while other 'cousin' passed by it.

"Ow, my ears hurt." A girl operative whined.

_"Ow my ears hurt. Ears hurt. My. My. My. Ears hurt. Ow."_ The operative heard her own voice sung by a bright orange koala-like 'cousin' with a wide mouth, a big round purple nose, black eyes, and big round ears resembling speakers [3]. It stood there near the operative with a constant smile. _"My. Ow. Ears. Ow. Hurt. Ow."_

"No! Stay back!" Another operative yelled as he crawled away from a dark brown blob-like 'cousin' with black eyes and two gooey arms and antennas [4]. "Aah!" The operative cried as the 'cousin' smothered all over him. After it was done, the 'cousin' moved on and left a trail of itself all over the operative. The operative then sat up with no harm to him. Curiously, he licked some of the goo on his hand. "Chocolate?"

_"Chocolate? Cho, cho, cho. Chocolate? Chocolate? Ow. Ears. Hurt." _The koala 'cousin' repeated once more from its ears and mouth._ "Stay back! Chocolate? Ow."_

"Get away!" A girl operative cried. She was corned into a wall by a large grey bulldog with a spike collar, and glowing olive-green eyes and. "I hate dogs." She said with fear in her eyes. The dog kept on growling with drool in its mouth.

"Hey, get away from my little sister." An older operative demanded, before shooting at it with a gumball-launching sub-machine gun. **G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. **'**_G_**_umball __**U**__tilizing __**M**__echanism __**Z**__ings __**O**__verabundance __**O**__f __**K**__andy __**A**__round'_ The dog then turned to him with a hissing voice. Then in a second, it morphed from a dog to an old lady wearing a night gown and with the same glowing olive-green eyes. "Grandma?"

"Billy, aren't you going to give granny a good night kiss?" The old lady questioned him as she moved closer with her wrinkly lips puckering.

"No. No way man!" The operative yelled as he coward away.

_"No. No. No. No. No. No. No way! Ow. Chocolate? Ow. Man! Chocolate?"_ The koala 'cousin' repeated again, putting more rhythm into it each time. "_My ears hurt. Ow. Chocolate?"_

"Back up! We need back up here now!" The leader operative screamed into a radio headset before he gets a whipped cream pie thrown into his face by an orange and tan 'cousin' with a white face, a wide mouth, red nose, black eyes, yellow-tipped antennas, and a blow-horn for a tail [5]. It silently laughed at him while honking from its tail.

-In another hallway-

A group of operatives carried Zeke and escorted him the Holding Cells. Unconscious, he was carried by one of the KND mechas. _"Back up! We need back up here now!"_ the operatives suddenly heard from their radio headsets. After that, they could vaguely hear loud explosions coming from around the treehouse.

"You guys heard that? We're under attack." One operative panicked.

"Let's just hurry and get this intruder in his cell." The girl leader ordered. Just when they were about to reach the holding cells, another of Stitch's 'cousins' appeared and blocked their path. It looked like a small gray sheep that stood on its hind legs [6]. "What is that?" The operative asked before the 'cousin' began prancing towards them. "Stop!" She demanded while she and the other operatives aimed there 2x4 weapons at it.

"Baaaa." The sheep 'cousin' bleated at them. All operatives then suddenly felt drowsy and immediately fell asleep on the floor. The operative controlling KND mecha even lost consciousness and dropped Zeke on his head. The 'cousin' then prances away.

"Gugh, ugh." Zeke grumbled as he started waking up. "What…the…ow, why does my head hurt?" He grumbles when he felt the bump on his head. When his vision became more focused and he noticed all the sleeping operatives, he quickly stood up. "What's going on here?"

-In another hallway-

While mayhem was going around all over, one last portal opened in an empty hallway. Stitch dropped in with his two other arms, antennas, and spikes already sprouted out. He was already on guard and ready for battle but saw no one. That was until he heard squealing from afar. The hammer-headed 'cousin' running for his life "Cousin." He said before the 'cousin' runs passed him. "Gaba? Hammerface?" Stitch uttered as the 'cousin' known as Hammerface ran off, screaming in terror as two hellhounds came running after him. But just after the first hellhound ran past him, Stitch immediately took action. On one punch, he knocks a hellhound into the wall. The other hellhound then drew its attention towards Stitch and lunged at him. He easily handled them both with all their attempts to sink their teeth in. Stitch was then surprised when punches through one of them and sees nothing but a hallow shell. The hellhound didn't even notice when it lunged at Stitch once again. This time, without pushing them away, Stitch uses all his strength and rips them apart with ease. The pieces hit the floor before evaporating into nothing. After he was done, he retracted his two other arms, antennas, and spikes back into his body. Hammerface then comes out of hiding and approaches him. "Ok?" Stitch kindly asked.

Hammerface then nodded his head to him. "Ih."

"Maytr!" The both heard before the big four-armed 'cousin' [7] drops in on them.

"Aloha, cousin." Stitch innocently greeted.

-Inside the Command Center-

Two unknown 'cousins' managed to infiltrate and wreak havoc in the room. One was a small dark purple 'cousin' with a slim body, two eyes on two stocks, three short legs and six spiky mace-like tentacles that shot out like rockets [8]. It threshed through computers and equipment all over the place. The other was an orange dog-like 'cousin' with small black eyes, big mouth, and droopy ears and a large black oval-shaped stone on its forehead [9]. It shot a heat ray from the stone, burning and melting whatever it could see.

Both caused as much mayhem as possible with some operatives taking cover or running away while others retaliated. The purple 'cousin' easily beats through them, swatting them like flies. Numbuh 1, of course, aggressively attacked. He ran towards the 'cousin' with a 2x4 melee weapon. **S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.** _'__**S**__olid __**P**__ine __**L**__oaded __**A**__rtillery __**N**__icely __**K**__icks __**E**__nemy __**R**__ear__**'**_ The 'cousin' saw him and tried pushing him away with its arms. Moving fast, Numbuh 1 evaded all six of the mace-tipped tentacles. When he got close enough, he aimed the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. right at the 'cousin's' eyes. Before it reacted, the plank wood smacked the 'cousin's' eyes and face, enough to knock it to the floor.

The S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. the got shot and scorched by the orange 'cousin's' heat ray. Numbuh 1 quickly evaded another incoming heat ray and took cover behind a desk with other operatives. One of the computer operatives then throws some kind of lemon strapped to a 2x4 explosive at the orange 'cousin'. **L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. ****_'L_**_emony __**E**__xplosive __**M**__akes __**O**__utstanding __**N**__oise __**A**__nd __**D**__ouses __**E**__nemies__**'**_ But before it could even get close, the 'cousin' completely burns it to ashes. "Aw man. It's too fast."

"Hey, Numbuh 1." An operative spoke while he approached Numbuh 1. "You're gonna wanna here this." He then hands over a 2x4 radio headset to Numbuh 1.

_"Back up! We need back up here now!"_ Numbuh 1 hears from the headset.

Getting impatient, the 'cousin' then focuses its heat ray into a laser and slowly cuts through the desk they were all hiding behind. "Alright. That's it." Numbuh 1 said to himself. "Hand me one of those." Numbuh 1 demanded before he was handed a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. by the same computer operative. "When I give the word fire all of your weapons at it." Numbuh 1 ordered them before they nodded. He then started sprinting around the room while dodging the 'cousin's' rays. Once he got it to turn a 90 degree angle, Numbuh 1 screamed "Now!" The hoard of operatives then began shooting their weapons at the 'cousin'. The 'cousin' cringed first, taking a few shots before retaliating. The operatives quickly ducked back down from the incoming rays. "Hey!" Numbuh 1 called to get its attention. He held out a 2x4 weapon that had a blender full of ice connected to a thermos. **F.R.A.P.P.E.** **'****_F_**_reeze __**R**__ay __**A**__lways __**P**__aralyses __**P**__otential __**E**__nemies__**'**_"Freeze. Just as he shoots a freeze ray, the 'cousin' focuses its ray into a laser.

Both beams were equal at first, but the 'cousin's' heat was greater and was able to best Numbuh 1's F.R.A.P.P.E. It smiled at first before looking down to see a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. ticking right next to its feet. It then detonates, releasing a creamy lemon-flavored sludge. "Ugh, iky." The 'cousin' uttered before getting frozen by Numbuh 1.

"Alright, it's clear!" He called out. From all around, operatives came out from their hiding spots. "Status report." Numbuh 1 demanded.

"We have several wounded, but nothing serious." One operative spoke.

"The room's a mess, but the Computermabob 2 is still operational." A computer operative said as he checked a computer screen.

Without anyone noticing, the purple 'cousin' begins waking up. "Good. Notify all operatives in the air that the treehouse has been infiltrated." Numbuh 1 ordered as the purple 'cousin' gets itself up. "I want a few of you to stay here and have every section report their situation." Once it sees Numbuh 1 with his back turned, it launches one of its arms right at his head. "And stay on guard over these two things. I don't want anything to…"

"Look out!" One operative screamed before catching the mace with his bare hand only inches from Numbuh 1's head. Numbuh 1 then turns and immediately freezes the 'cousin' in solid ice.

This operative was different from the rest. He kept most of his face hidden along with sunglasses. After dropping the mace, he adjusted his sunglasses to make sure his eyes were covered. "That's some grip you have." Numbuh 1 acknowledged his savior. "I saw one of those maces go through the wall, and you caught it with one hand."

"Yeah, that was awesome." Another operative added.

"Just doing my job, sir" The operative said with a soothing, yet impassive voice. "If you excuse me." He then walks away to the exit, keeping his head and leaving everyone puzzled.

"Um, that guy's kind of weird." A girl operative stated.

"But he's not wrong." Numbuh 1 told her. "Gear up! We're going on the offensive. We'll show these freaks what kind kids we are." He encouraged before they all hailed in a battle cry.

-In another hallway-

Numbuh 5 quietly snuck around and kept to the shadows. She carried therifleshe took from Numbuh 2.** T.H.U.M.P.E.R.****_ 'T_**_eddy __**H**__urling __**U**__ltra __**M**__icrowave __**P**__owered __**E**__jection __**R**__ifle__**' **_stocked with four stuffed teddy bears. "Now where did that thing go?" she asked herself.

"Meega Nala Kweesta!" She heard from a familiar voice. "Baaheth Jihadi!"

"Naga!" She heard from another voice around the corner. She quickly leaned up against the wall and cautiously stuck her head out. There she saw Stitch with Hammerface and the four-armed 'cousin'. She immediately recognizes the big purple 'cousin' from before.

"Great, now that thing from San Francisco is here too." Numbuh 5 complained, securing her rifle.

She watched as Stitch nags at his cousins in another language. "Lilo. Said. No. Hurting." He struggled to say in English.

"It can speak English. Time for one of Numbuh 5's spy gear." Numbuh 5 whispered to herself before taking out a 2x4 watch from her hat. **S.L.O.W.T.E.P.****_ 'S_**_py __**L**__ooking __**O**__perating __**W**__atch __**T**__aping and __**E**__avesdrops __**P**__eople__**'**_She then holds it out toward them and presses the only button. For a few seconds, she just hid there and recorded Stitch and his 'cousin' bickered at each other. Sometimes in English, other times in their language. "This doesn't make any sense." She whispers to herself.

"Ahem." Numbuh 5 suddenly heard. She was taken off guard when she sees one of the 'cousins' standing right in front of her. It was a 'cousin' that looked similar to Stitch. It was a pink shapely feminine 'cousin' with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennas that are about half its body height, long violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol on its chest, pink fingernails and toe nails, and big black eyes [10]. "Batookah." It said in a female voice. Numbuh 5 aims the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. at it and launched a teddy bear at surprising speed. The 'cousin' easily dodges, and before Numbuh 5 could launch another, the 'cousin' swipes it away.

"Gaba?" Stitch uttered before Numbuh 5 gets thrown to their feet. He then sees the pink 'cousin' walking towards them. "Aw, Angel." Stitch said in relief.

"Batookah, boojiboo." The 'cousin' known as Angel seductively said to him.

Numbuh 5 quickly hid the S.L.O.W.T.E.P. in her hat before the purple 'cousin' hoisted her up. "Jaba ramid nye hassin, saari!" The 'cousin' snarled as it held her by her arms.

"Kixx, naga!" Stitch demanded, but the 'cousin' called Kixx didn't listen. Numbuh 5 tried struggling as hard as she can but failed. To her surprise, she was saved when Stitch body slams into Kixx's chest and launches him across the hall. When Numbuh 5 was freed, she immediately, but neither Stitch or his 'cousins' stopped her. The now enraged Kixx got up and charged at Stitch and punched him into a wall. Hammerface and Angel stayed out of the way as Stitch sprouted his extra arms and wrestled around with Kixx.

"Boojiboo." Angel expressed in a worried tone.

Stitch jumped and rolled away from Kixx's punches until he finally managed to grab one of his arms and pin Kixx down. "Hammerface." Stitch called. From around the corner, Numbuh 5 kept filming with her S.L.O.W.T.E.P. as Hammerface helped Stitch keep Kixx pinned. "Angel." Stitch called again.

Angel then ran right to Kixx's face. "A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca." Angel sung in a soothing voice. He struggled at first but soon came memorized by her voice. The once irate Kixx then got up in calmly manner.

"Lilo. Said. No. Hurting." Stitch demanded with his face right into Kixx's.

Kixx grumbled at first but the answered him. "Oketaka."

"Ok, goobaja." Stitch ordered to all of them.

Once they were gone, Numbuh 5 came out of hiding. Slightly traumatized, she rubbed part of her arm that was held by Kixx. "Man, what the heck is going on?" She takes out her S.L.O.W.T.E.P. and just stares at it in deep thought. "Hmm, looks like it's time for Numbuh 5 to get more…insightful."

-In the Medical Station-

The loudest and wimpiest scream came from a boy medic. He and several others ran as they were preyed on by one of Stitch's 'cousins'. It was a small yellow hairball-like 'cousin' with a pink bow, dark blue eyes, and long scissor-like claws [11]. One medic then tripped, giving the 'cousin' its opening. It pounced right on the medic's head and started cutting his hair. The boy got up and screamed as the 'cousin' snips his hair off until there was one strand left. "Aah! My mom's going to kill me!" The medic shrieked. The 'cousin' did the same thing to two more operatives.

"Ew." A girl nurse uttered from under a table as the 'cousin' ate the hair like spaghetti from its claws. The second it saw the operative's long blonde hair, it moved a bit closer to her. "No, not my beautiful hair." she begged. "Stay away!" Once the 'cousin' lunged at the operative, Numbuh 3 shoots it with a pistol-like mustard bottle. **M.U.S.K.E.T. ****_'M_**_ustard__** U**__sing__** S**__idearm __**K**__icks__** E**__nemy __**T**__ail__**'**_

"You go away, you meanie." Numbuh 3 demanded. The hairball 'cousin' looked disgusted and irritated with mustard all over its fur. It said nothing but instead leaped away and shook what little mustard it could shake off. Numbuh 3 sighed in relief before the same vulgar medic from before approaches her.

"Yes, yes, yes. That was very helpful." He snobbishly told her. "Now go get me a glass of water. My throat's dry from all the screaming."

Numbuh 3 didn't respond but just grumbled at him. She then sees Numbuh 4 being carried in by Numbuh 2 at the entrance. "Numbuh 4!" She shrieked before running towards them, knocking the medic out of her way. "What happened?" She asked while examining Numbuh 4; wounded and unconscious.

"Some kind of monster attacked him and he's pretty beat up." Numbuh 2 explained. "We should try to wake him up in a calm and safe…"

"NUMBUH 4! WAKE UP!" Numbuh 3 screamed right in Numbuh 4's face while jerking his body back and forth.

"Uuuh, nevermind." Numbuh 2 told her.

"Gugh, what?" Numbuh 4 uttered as he came to. "Kuki?"

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 expressed when she wrapped her arms around his next, mostly choking him.

"Hey, Numbuh 4. You alright?" Numbuh 2 asked him.

Numbuh 4 then quickly pushed Numbuh 3 off him for air. "I'm fine. Now where the heck is that ape thing?" He said while trying to pick himself up.

"Um…well…" Numbuh 2 nervously said. "Numbuh 5 kind of…went after it."

"What!?" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"She didn't want anyone else to get hurt by that thing." Numbuh 2 told him before Numbuh 4 tugs on his shirt.

"And you just let her go by herself?" Numbuh nagged at him while using him to keep his balance. "It attacked me first. It was mine to beat up."

"Heeey? Did this thing have claws and big blue eyes and a pretty pink bow?" Numbuh 3 questioned with puzzled look on her face.

"Uh, no? Why would it…AAH!" Numbuh 2 screamed when the hairball 'cousin' jumped on his head and started chewing. "Aah! What the heck is this thing!?" Numbuh 3 and 4 just stood there and watch as he ran around screaming.

"Watch out. It'll eat your hair." Numbuh 3 warned him.

"It'll eat my what!?" Numbuh 2 panicked. The 'cousin' then used its mouth to take off Numbuh 2's hat. But before it could even get at Numbuh 2's hair, Numbuh 4 jumped up and kicked it off his. "Gugh, what the heck is that thing."

"Who cares? This thing's toast." Numbuh 4 threatened as the 'cousin' smiled and purred at them. It jumped over them and ran off. "Oh no you don't. Come on, Numbuh 2."

"What seriously? Oh man." Numbuh 2 complained. He quickly put his hat back on before following Numbuh 4.

"I want to go to." Numbuh 3 said happily.

"Hold it, nurse." The snobbish medic stopped her. "Don't forget about that water." Numbuh 3 once again didn't say anything but just grumbled as she went to get him that glass of water.

-In a demolished hallway-

Courage dragged himself toward DeeDee with the tutu he wore withering off him. While DeeDee was still unconscious and under a large door, Courage tried lifting it up himself but was too weak and hurt to even move it. All he could think of doing now was lick her cheek. After several licks, she finally moaned, but still had her eyes closed. Relieved she was still alive, Courage then desperately howled as loud as he can.

After he finished, the sound of footsteps then came from the end of the hall. It was too dark to see, but Courage was happy enough to hear they were coming towards him. He then felt less reassurance and more frightened as another of Stitch's 'cousins' came into the light. It was a small purple dinosaur-like 'cousin' with a, a bulky body and legs, a huge tail with a triangle shape at the end, lavender stomach, a round face with a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, short ears, a single horn on his head and tiny spikes down its back [12]. Courage shivered in terror as the 'cousin' just stood there and smiled.

-In another hallway-

"Mmm, I thought I heard a dog howling." Dexter said as he ran through the restricted section.  
"Probably nothing."

_"Dexter, the laboratory has been infiltrated by unidentified creatures."_ Computer spoke from the watch.

"What!?" Dexter shouted before increasing his speed. He then gets to a door with a big sign on it that said 'TOP SECERT-DO NOT ENTER' in big red letters; next to it was an access code panel. In no time, Dexter jotted down four digit numbers that got the door to open automatically. Once he got in, he was anything but happy. "AAAH! My laboratory!" He screamed out loud, seeing the destruction to his lab. All of his robots were scrapped and all over the place. "How did this….DeeDee!" He automatically assumed.

"DeeDee? What is that some kinda panic call or somethin?" Dexter heard and was surprised to see it was coming from another of Stitch's 'cousins'. It resembled a light green koala with much thicker limbs and a rather large, round head, feminine body figure, big dark blue eyes with girly eye-lashes, small light brown round nose, wide mouth, with two very blunt fangs sticking out, two long rabbit/mouse-like ears, a yellow green "V"-shaped stripe on its forehead, and are two small antennas [13]. "Yo Clyde, check this guy out. He's like a bird." It snickered in perfect English with a Brooklyn accent.

"Hold on. I found some cool stuff in here." Said by another 'cousin' that was by Dexter's Quadraplex T-3000 computer. It looked similar to a teddy bear with light brown fur, a roundly built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennas, black eyes, a big round jaw, and some kind of robotic left arm from the elbow down [14]. It was tearing apart the dashboard and ripping out its wires.

_"Deeex….teer."_ Computer stuttered while her screen was distorting.

"Computer!" Dexter screamed. He then reactivated his exo-suit and immediately lunged at the 'cousin'.

"Clyde you idiot. Move!" The koala 'cousin' yelled.

"Uh oh," The 'cousin' uttered before Dexter smacks it away with his mechanical arm. "Hey."

Dexter then just as quickly deactivated his exo-suit. "Computer, speak to me." Dexter pleaded, tapping on what keys were left. "Come on, come on." The distorted screen was then shot and shattered by energy balls. "No!" He then jumped out of the way and took cover as more energy balls were shot at him.

"Hey, twerp!" The koala 'cousin' called out to Dexter. He then looks to see it was holding some kind of ray gun pointing right at him. "Nobody gets to hit Clyde but me." She said while the other 'cousin', called Clyde, stood behind it.

"Aw, gee thanks, Bonnie." Clyde said in gratitude.

"Shut up, Clyde." The 'cousin' referred to as Bonnie spoke in a rude tone.

Dexter then walked out in the opening without his exo-suit activated. He looked at the two with fire in his eyes. "You broke into my lab, you destroy my robots and my equipment, and destroyed my computer." He said under his teeth. "As Dexter, boy genius, I will make you pay."

**[1]-Melty (228)**

**[2]-Yaarp (613) **

**[3]-Sample (258) **

**[4]-Fudgy (054) **

**[5]-PJ (133) **

**[6]-Drowsy (360)**

**[7]-Kixx (601**

**[8]-Thresher (544)**

**[9]-Heat (609)**

**[10]-Angel (624)**

**[11]-Clip (177)**

**[12]-Richter (513)**

**[13]- Bonnie (149) **

**[14]- Clyde (150)**


	14. Infiltration Part 3

-Inside Sector Z treehouse-

Two of Stitch's cousins, Bonnie and Clyde, had already demolished most of Dexter's lab. "You broke into my lab; destroyed my robots and my equipment, and massacred my computer. As Dexter, boy genius, I will make you pay." Dexter said with aggressive passion

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go cry in the corner." Bonnie said. She then started shooting energy balls at Dexter's feet. Dexter quickly pressed a single button on his watch and activated an orange energy bubble around his body; strong enough to deflect any energy balls that hit. Clyde joined her and switched his left bionic forearm into a blaster. He then fired a stronger blast that was deflected off the bubble and into the wall, exploding on impact. Bonnie then turned towards Clyde with a worried face. "Not dat powerful, you idiot." She whispered to him.

"Oh, yeah." Clyde said before he adjusted a dial on his arm.

"Just give up, twerp." Bonnie demanded. "Can't beat us Experiments."

"Hmph." Dexter mumbled as he was thinking. "I can't activate my Dexo-Transformer without deactivating the energy shield." He said to himself. "But maybe I could reshape it." He then began pushing holographic buttons from his watch and turning a holographic dial.

"Huh?" Bonnie and Clyde said at the same time once the bubble began to expand. It went through everything but still blocked the energy blasts shots.

"If you don't want to be vaporized into dust, I suggest you run away, createns." Dexter threatened.

"Aah! Run!" Bonnie screamed before running away, dropping her gun. Clyde did the same and switched his gun back to a hand. They both got together and ran to the furthest part of the room.

"Gah, we're trapped." Clyde panicked as they both reached a wall.

"I know dat. Drill through it." Bonnie ordered him.

Clyde then switched his bionic hand into a drill and tried piercing through the metal wall. "I can't!" He yelled when he couldn't get an inch through the wall.

They both cringed when the bubble was about to make contact. What surprised them was the bubble going right through them as well. "Huh?" Both uttered in confusion. They then heard Dexter's snickering from where he stood.

"Foolish 'cousin's. The energy bubble was only adjusted to the frequency of your feeble guns. Everything else it just goes through." He arrogantly told them. "Now feast your eyes on real science." Dexter acclaimed before he reactivated his exo-suit.

"He tricked us." Clyde growled.

"Get 'em!" Bonnie ordered Clyde. He then switched his drill back to a blaster while she ran back towards her gun.

"No one messes with my computer and gets away with it." Dexter threatened before he shoots a dodgeball from his exo-hand.

"Oof." Clyde expressed when the ball hits him with surprising force into the wall.

"Almost there." Bonnie said as she was about to grab her gun, until Dexter steps his exo-leg right on it. "Hey!" She screamed as Dexter reached his exo-hand towards her. "Clyde!" The bear-like 'cousin' was just now coming to after the hit to his belly. "Clyde!" Bonnie cried even louder as Dexter's exo-hand was about to grab her. "Clyde!"

"Huh?" Clyde uttered as he saw Dexter snatched up Bonnie by her ankle. "Hey!" He then began firing energy balls at the exo-suit. Dexter retaliates by launching more and more dodgeballs at Clyde.

"Let me go, you little twerp!" Bonnie barked as she was dangled by her ankle. "Clyde, get me down from here!" Clyde then shot an energy ball right at Dexter's chest.

"Agh!" Dexter winced from the minimum pain the ball gave. Clyde took the opening and jumped on the exo-arm that held Bonnie. Switching his bionic arm into a drill, he starts piercing into the mechanics. Dexter tried swatting him off, but Clyde held on tight.

"Yeah that's right. I ain't going nowhere." Clyde arrogantly spoke. Dexter merely smirked before pressing a button on a handle. A short but strong electric charge surged through the exo-suit, shocking only Bonnie and Clyde.

"Aah!" Both screamed. Clyde fell to the floor right after.

After Dexter through Bonnie near Clyde, he deactivated the exo-suit. "Now to readjust the shield."

"Ugh, huh?" Bonnie articulated when she stands up to see Dexter tinkering with his watch. She's then surprised when an energy bubble appeared around both of them. "Hey!" She yelled as she and Clyde pointlessly pounded on the bubble.

"Success." Dexter gloated to himself. He then left them there and quickly rushed toward his Quadraplex T-3000 computer. Under all the damaged dashboard, he found a USB plug and connected it to his watch. "Come on, come on." He pleaded while he tinkered with the holographic screen from the watch.

"_Yes Dexter?"_ Computer roughly voiced out from Dexter's watch.

"Computer, my love. Are you alright?" Dexter asked.

"_I am unable to initiate my majority attributes with my interior systems damaged." _Computer stated._ "I would require uploading myself into a similar mainframe nearby."_

"Do it." He commanded.

"_Now uploading to neighboring mainframe:_ Kids Next Door _Super Big__ Computermabob."_ Computer stated.

After Dexter was done, he turned back to Bonnie and Clyde and walked toward the two with his arms crossed behind his back. "Now that I have you two vermin in a more 'suited' state, you'll have no choice but to answer my questions."

"Yeah right. We ain't telling you nothin." Bonnie snarled at him.

"Wrong!" Dexter snapped before pressing a button on his watch and unleashes an electric shock inside the energy bubble.

"Aah!" Both Bonnie and Clyde screamed in agony.

"You've destroyed my lab. You owe me an explanation." Dexter told them in a threaten tone.

"Wasn't personal, man. We were just doing a job." Clyde suddenly answered. Bonnie then smacks him in the back of his head. "Ow."

"Shut up, Clyde." Bonnie told him.

"What job? Who are you working for?" Dexter demanded.

"The King." Clyde answered again and gets smacked in the back of his head again. "Ow."

"I said shut up, Clyde!" Bonnie yelled at him.

"AAH!" They both screamed when Dexter unleashed a much powerful electric shock in the bubble.

"I don't like it when someone tries to destroy what I built. I always have to start all over again and again" Dexter calmly said while looking down. He then gave them a serious and almost frightening look "Which is why I don't have patience for you vile _things_ to answer my questions." He said in a threatening tone before turning the holographic dial from his watch. The bubble then started to shrink and squash Bonnie and Clyde. "Now, who is this King?"

Both Bonnie and Clyde looked terrified as they were forced to be back to back with the walls closing in. Clyde was ready to spill his guts until Bonnie cut him off. "King Mickey. King Mickey sent us heeya." She quickly answered.

"To do what?" Dexter question.

"To do what we always been doin. Wreckin stuff." Bonnie told him.

Dexter stayed silent for a moment before turning the dial and expanding the bubble enough to give the two some leg room. He then started pacing back and forth. "Hm, sending mindless 'cousin's to do nothing but destroy the enemy's base. Interesting strategy, but careless." Dexter guessed as he started calculating on his watch.

"Hey, we ain't mindless 'cousin's that just destroys." Bonnie snapped at him.

"Yeah, we steal things." Clyde added but still got smacked on the back of his head.

"As I was sayin, me and my cousins ain't like dat no more." Bonnie elaborated. "We're the good guys now."

"Most of us don't even want to be here." Clyde added. "Heck, me and Bonnie would be chillin on the beach if you didn't start this war."

"Start the war?" Dexter said to himself before he focused on Bonnie and Clyde. "You mean you believe _we _started this war?"

"Yeah, you attacked the kingdom first." Clyde told him. Then he turned to Bonnie. "That's what Lilo said, right?"

"Yep." She nodded to him.

"Hmm." Dexter mumbled and adjusted his glasses. "Please, do tell me more."

-In the Command Center-

The remaining computer operatives continued rebooting the computers. "Got it." One operative expressed in excitement. "Communication systems back online."

"Good. Contact all the operatives outside and tell them the situation." Another stated. While they all were distracted, the orange 'cousin' with the large black oval-shaped stone on its forehead started to melt through the ice he was in.

-Down in the Recruitment Station-

A few cadets and drill sergeant, Numbuh 60 had trouble keeping up with a 'cousin' bouncing all over the walls. It was some kind of glowing yellow, living laser bolt 'cousin', with a lightning-shaped antenna, dark blue eyes, and a small limbless dog-like body [1]. He started to get irritated when he shooting nothing but blanks. "Come down here and fight me like a kid." He snarled as he continued shooting a green energy laser from a 2x4 rifle. It was comprised of a red flashlight, magnifying glass, soup can, and a green glass bottle on a plank of wood. **S.C.A.M.P.P. '**_**S**__oup__**C**__an__**A**__nd__**M**__agnified__**P**__hoton__**P**__hlaser__**'**_ He then stopped when he felt a chilling presences behind him. He turns and looks up to see a very large polar bear with glowing olive-green eyes. "Wha...how did you…" Numbuh 60 stuttered but didn't finish. He was too terrified to move as the bear hissed at him. The polar then simply moved an inch forward. "Aah!" Numbuh 60 screamed like a girl as he fell back and accidentally fired his S.C.A.M.P.P. The polar bear screamed in agony when it was hit with the green laser. Numbuh 60 then looked puzzled, hearing it didn't sound like a normal bear cry. The bear then suddenly changed its form until it was a completely unidentified 'cousin'. It was a green blob-like thing with glowing olive green eyes, a wide mouth and three round, short, stubby spikes on its back [2]. "Hey! You're more of those things." The 'cousin' quickly turned into a rat and scampered away. "Oh no you don't." He threatened, ready to shoot at it.

"Sir, look out!" A cadet screamed before the living laser 'cousin' shot right through his S.C.A.M.P.P.; smashing it to bits.

"Hey!" Numbuh 60 yelled. Both 'cousins' then got away. "Dang it." He growled under his teeth.

"Numbuh 60." Numbuh 1 called out. Him and a bunch of armed and ready operatives came in from another entrance. "What's the situation here?"

"My obstacle course is wrecked, my favorite gun is gone, and I think I dropped my dignity somewhere around here." Numbuh 60 ranted.

"Hm, well it's good that your alright." Numbuh 1 acknowledged. "Let's go."

"You heard him, cadets. Move out!" Numbuh 60 yelled. The cadets quickly picked up any equipment they could find and marched on.

-In the hallways-

All around the treehouse, the KND and non-KND operatives had their fair share of Stitch's 'cousins'. The megaphone-like 'cousin' unleashed more of his devastating sonic blasts at operatives. The dragon-like 'cousin' melted any equipment or weapon he saw with his nostril blasts. The orange beatbox-like 'cousin' just stayed out of the way and broadcast ant sound it heard. The chocolate blob-like 'cousin' filled the halls with his chocolate, which several operatives seem to enjoy. The sheep-like 'cousin' made any operative who heard his bleats suddenly fall asleep.

0o0

A dark blue and white roughly koala-like 'cousin' [3] used its spring-like body to hurl heavy objects at scared operatives. "Look out!" An operative screamed as a large crate came flying their way.

0o0

Other operatives took cover when a green scorpion-like 'cousin' [4] used its pincer-less tail to shoot exploding plasma balls at them. "Incoming." An operative called out as a bunch of them jumped away from blast.

0o0

Several kids even had trouble just catching a timid whitish-tanned rabbit-like 'cousin' with huge black eyes [5] that kept running away while disappearing and reappearing. "Man, this thing's too fast." A frustrated operative said.

0o0

A purple 'cousin' with a parrot-like beak and tail feathers [6] fired a green ray from its small antenna and caused machines to complete shutdown; also making operatives drop to the floor and become over-relaxed. "I don't feel like doing much of anything." An operative passively said.

0o0

A small blue 'cousin' with a pitchfork-shaped head [7] released a high-pitch scream, hurting anyone near. "Argh, my ears!" One operative yelled as she plugged her hears.

It then stopped and curiously turned to see the big-nosed boy standing near it, unfazed by its scream. The 'cousin' even tipped its head in confusion with the boy having tangelos in his ears and nostrils.

"Tangelo." The boy offered it. "It'll keep the clowns.

0o0

"Ah! No!" The Professor screamed as he backs away into a corner.

"Mr. Utonium, as your 4th grade teacher, I have looked through your homework." An old lady with glowing olive-green eyes said. "And I am certain it deserves nothing more than an A minus."

"No! I worked so hard!" Prof. cried, nearly ripping his hair off.

-Meanwhile at another hallway-

Zeke Wolf was alone and looked out a window and saw the Walt, swarmed by KND aircrafts. "Heh, well it's about time! I almost died here!" He screamed as loud as he could. "Hmph. That stupid mouse better keep his promise." He then started walking to the nearby elevator.

"Hold it." Zeke suddenly heard that made him spin around. He then calmed down and chuckled a little once he sees it was only Mandy there.

"Heh, well hey there little girl. You almost scared me." Zeke greeted with cheeky grin. He then felt confused from Mandy's emotionless face.

"You must be the intruder." She said in a calm tone. "Because of you, all of this is happening."

"Yeah? So what?" Zeke asked in a rudely manner.

"So I would like to thank you." She told him, which confused Zeke even more.

"Huh?" He uttered with a puzzled face.

"Unlike the others, I've had a different objective since this so called 'war' started." She enlightened him. "Thanks to you, I've obtained what I needed from it."

"Tsk, well you're welcome." He gracefully bowed to her. "I do tend to make it a habit to cause a lot of…" The moment Zeke lifted his head he felt a sudden ominous figure behind him. He quickly turned and saw Grim preparing to swing his scythe.

Just as he swung, Zeke fell to the floor and missed the blade inches from his ears. "Drat. I missed." Grim complained as Zeke crawled away from them both.

"Wha…wait a minute." Zeke stuttered. He looked at Mandy who had the same expression. "What is this? I thought you were thanking me?" He questioned her.

"There are only two kinds of people that know my true objectives; the ones that work for me and the ones who are dead." She coldly told him. "Grim."

"Sorry, mon." Grim said with little remorse. "Looks like it's your time." He then rushed at Zeke while spinning his scythe. He surprisingly moved so fast, Zeke could barely keep up. Grim swung his scythe at him and nicked three hair strains.

"Alright, that's it." Zeke charged at Grim with his claws out and went on the offense. While carefully dodging Grim's scythe, he slashed through his black robe.

"Hey!" Grim yelled and then checked the ripped fabric. "My granny knitted this herself." He complained before charging green electrical energy into his scythe. After an energy ball formed at the tip of his scythe, Grim threw it at Zeke. He quickly jumped out of the way, letting the ball hit the wall and explode. When Zeke turned back, the entire wall and window were completely blasted opened. The draft from the outside immediately swooped in.

"What was that?" Mandy said to Grim. "You can't kill someone without telling the whole world?"

"What do you expect, child?" Grim told her. "I am the Grim Reaper. Master of the Forces of Life and Death." He glorified himself. "I'm not cut out to fight like some assassin. My bones are already started to ache." Grim complained like an old man. Zeke then took the opportunity while Grim was distracted and snatch the scythe out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Ha!" Zeke cheered as he jumped away and landed near Mandy. "Now that I have your toy, I'm calling the shots now." He said with a cocky smirk. "It'll only be a matter of time until someone comes t my rescue. So why don't I just stick around for a while." He then positioned the scythe right over Mandy's head. "So tell me, No Nose, what objectives were you up to?" He teased her.

Mandy showed no fear and just stared at him. "I'm going to become the ruler of the universe." She said, which easily made Zeke laugh hysterically.

"Ruler of the universe?" Zeke snickered. "Ha, that's rich. And how were you going to do that?"

"I'm not going to tell you." She told him.

"Huh?" Zeke uttered. "I'm the one holding a scythe over your head, girl."

"Do it. Do it." Grim quietly begged with his fingers crossed.

"What's going to happening is you're going to die in the next five seconds." Mandy foretold.

"Heh, yeah right. And how is that supposed to…" Before he finished, a black tentacle wrapped around his neck and strangled him. "What…the…Aah!" Zeke tried to speak out before he gets electrocuted, powerful enough to make him drop the scythe to the floor. All he could see was Mandy's icy stare. Enraged, he started to move forward and tried clawing at her. Three more tentacles then wrapped around Zeke and increased the dosage. Zeke suffered through the pain and picked the scythe back up. He then started swinging it recklessly behind him until he finally cuts one off.

"Ah!" Zeke heard from behind. The tentacles were then withdrawn away as Zeke fell to his knees.

"Ugh." Mandy grumbled as she smacked her hand on her face. "Can't you two do anything right?"

"My apologizes." Zeke heard again. He turns around to see a KND operative wearing sunglasses walk out of the shadows. "You asked for a quick death, so I thought this was the best way." He then took off his glasses and showed his non-human lime-green eyes. "But maybe I'll have to take a more direct approach."

"Huh?" Zeke uttered with an even more confused face. "Now who the heck are you?" He questioned. He then took another look at the operatives eyes. "Hey wait. Don't I know you?"

"Hm, highly unlikely. I would have remembered meeting a wolf." The operative told him as he threw the glasses to the floor. "I'm Nergal Jr. and from the center of the Earth."

"Just get on with it, Nergal." Mandy ordered.

"Oh, yeah?" Zeke arrogantly smirked at the operative. "Now you're going to fight me?" He told him with the scythe in hand. "Well going ahead and try it. I'll slice up any tentacle you got, freak."

Nergal Jr. glared at him and clenched his fists from the rude remark. "Perhaps it would better if you fight someone your own size." He said before his body started to change. Zeke watched in shock as the operative morphed into a complete replica of him; all but the lime green eyes.

"Wha…what?" Zeke stuttered. "How did you…" Just before he finished, Nergal Jr. lunged and slashed his claws at him. Zeke quickly recoiled and started wildly swinging the scythe. Nergal Jr. had no trouble evading before using one of his tentacles to snatch it out of Zeke's hands. "Hey!" Zeke yelled before he gets punched in the jaw.

Nergal Jr. then threw the scythe at Grim. "Oh, how I missed you. Are you hurt?" He nurtured his scythe and even kissed it.

Zeke and Nergal Jr. fought like rapid dogs, Zeke having more trouble. He tried his best, but couldn't get a fix on Nergal Jr.'s movements. A few times, he would get cut by Nergal Jr.'s claws. In frustration, he swung his arms with little restraint. Nergal Jr. effortlessly dodged with a constant smirk. Zeke then went for a right hook, but was easily caught. He growled while Nergal Jr. smiled at him with smug. "Agh!" Zeke cried as Nergal Jr. crushed his hand. He fell to his knees and continued screaming in agony.

Grim then walked from behind with his scythe ready for cutting. "End of the line. Time for your execution."

Zeke then snapped. "No!" He screamed as he pushed Nergal Jr. away and kicked Grim to the floor. His focus then drew to Mandy. "I will not die!" He then charged at her in a fitted rage. Taken off guard, neither Grim nor Nergal Jr. could react in time. Mandy did nothing but just stood there as Zeke was about to pounce. Suddenly, Zeke's hand was then shot and frozen by a freeze ray. "Huh?"

"Mandy, get down!" Numbuh 1 yelled as he fired his F.R.A.P.P.E. at Zeke. As Mandy jumped away, a group of operatives, including Numbuh 60 attacked Zeke. They surrounded him and nailed him with 2x4 weapon fire. Grim stayed out of the way while Nergal Jr. morphed back into an operative, putting his glasses back on. "Restrain him." Numbuh 1 ordered. A couple of other operatives jumped in with lassoed ropes.

Numbuh 60 took out a 2x4 net launcher. **T.A.N.G.L.E.R. **_**'T**__osses __**A**__rmored __**N**__ets __**G**__uaranteeing__** L**__otsa__** E**__ntangled__** R**__ivals__**'**_ He then shot a green wire net that covered Zeke. "Got'em." The kids with lassos quickly tied and finally sedated Zeke to the floor.

"Intruder secured." A girl operative announced as Zeke kept struggling to get out of the netting.

"Are you alright?" Numbuh 1 said as he approached Mandy.

"Sure, if you can call it that." She coldly said and showed little appreciation.

"You shouldn't be here. The treehouse has been infiltrated." Numbuh 1 told her.

"I'm aware." She acknowledged with little care.

"You heard him, girl. The treehouse is under attack." Numbuh 60 stepped in. "Take your skeleton and get somewhere safe." He spitefully ordered Mandy which didn't sit well with her. She said nothing but just glared at him for a bit.

Then with no warning, Mandy walked away from the group. "Let's go." She called and soon came Grim right behind her.

"Uh, thank you, Numbuh 60. But I think I could have handled that a little better." Numbuh 1 assured him.

"Just thought I contribute." Numbuh 60 told him. Nergal Jr. tried to follow Mandy but was stopped when Numbuh 60 grabbed his shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?" He questioned him.

"Uh, I thought I would keep her safe as well." Nergal Jr. told him.

"Forget her. We got work to do." Numbuh 60 enlightened him before pulling into the group.

"Well that could have gone better." Grim said as Mandy kept walking.

"Shut up." She said in a more infuriated tone.

-In another hallway-

Numbuh 4 was on pursuit for the hairball 'cousin', who leapt from wall to wall. He tried to hit her with mustard from his M.U.S.K.E.T., but kept missing. "It's too fast." He complained before the gun jammed. "Dang it." The 'cousin' then leapt right after Numbuh 4's head while he was distracted.

"Numbuh 4, look out!" Numbuh 2 yelled before he shot an entire orange juice carton from a 2x4 launcher. **B.A.J.O.O.K.A. '**_**B**__lasts__** A**__loft __**J**__uicy__** O**__verfilled__** O**__range__** K**__artons__** A**__mazingly_**' **Before it could get a snip of his hair, the 'cousin' took a direct hit by the carton; which exploded on contact. While the 'cousin' got blown away, Numbuh 4 was drenched with sticky orange juice.

"Argh, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 whined.

"I told you to look out. That thing almost had you." Numbuh 2 explained to him. "And would it really hurt to wear this." He said before he roughly puts a 2x4 helmet on Numbuh 4's head.

"I don't need this stupid thing." Numbuh 4 ranted as he slammed the helmet to the floor. The 'cousin' then began to come to and stood up. It grunted in disgust with its hair wet and tried shaking it off. Numbuh 4 quickly aimed his M.U.S.K.E.T. at it. "Don't move, Hairball." He tried to shoot but the gun was still jammed. "Dang it."

"I got it." Numbuh 2 offered as he took out an orange juice carton from a bag he had on his back and loaded it in theB.A.J.O.O.K.A. "How bout some orange with that shake." After the pun, Numbuh 2 launched the carton. Having no time to react, the 'cousin' cringed for the impact.

There was then a sudden beep sound before the carton exploded before getting nowhere near the 'cousin'. "Huh?" Numbuh 2 and 4 uttered as the orange juice painted the walls.

"Hey, what happened?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I don't know. They're not design to suddenly explode like that." Numbuh 2 explained while scratching.

"Well do it again." Numbuh 4 rudely demanded.

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes as he reloaded the B.A.J.O.O.K.A. He then launched another carton at the 'cousin'. Another beep sound occurred before the carton suddenly exploded. "Again?"

Their confusion then deepened when the 'cousin' started smiling and waved her claws at them as if she was saying hello. "Now what's it doing?." Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 2 then curiously looked behind him.

"Uh, Numbuh 4. I think you should turn around." Numbuh 2 told him. Numbuh 4 then unknowingly turned around to see three more 'cousins' just a few feet away from them.

One of them was a green and white 'cousin' with a wiry body and a triangular face with black eyes, a small dark purple nose, a wide mouth and a horseshoe-like horn that was bended down [8]. Another was a small yellow rabbit-like 'cousin' with large red eyes, no ears, wide mouth with only two teeth, and two thin antennas [9]. The last was a small red elephant-like 'cousin' with a small trunk [10].

"We gotta get out of here." Numbuh 2 panicked.

"No way!" Numbuh 4 told him.

"Are you crazy!?" Numbuh 2 questioned him.

"As a freelance operative, I vote we don't run away like cowards and fight!" Numbuh 4 stated as he took out a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. out of Numbuh 2's bag and threw it at the group of 'cousins'. The ends of the horseshoe 'cousin's horns suddenly flashed green, along with a beep. When the L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. touched the floor, the timer on it stopped without detonating. "Dang it, Numbuh 2. All your equipment are defective." Numbuh 4 barked at Numbuh 2.

"Hey, I built them myself. You probably messed up the wiring or something" Numbuh 2 snapped back at him.

"And what about your stupid milk cartons." Numbuh 4 questioned him. While the two argued, the rabbit-like 'cousin's' eyes started to swirl as it stared at Numbuh 2 and 4.

"It's orange juice, genius." Numbuh 2 affronted him.

"You want an orange juice knuckle sandwich." Numbuh 4 threatened. The 'cousin' then fired a thick blue goo from its antennae and stuck to Numbuh 4's right hand and Numbuh 2's left hand.

"What the?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Why you little!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he suddenly charged at the 'cousin' who just smiled him.

"Numbuh 4, wait." Numbuh 2 pointlessly said. Before Numbuh 4 could even get close, the sticky goo yanked them both back together. While they both were on the floor, the hairball 'cousin' jumps over them and joins the rest. "I told you to wait."

"Whatever. Let's just get those things." Numbuh 4 said as he got back up, but only to get the full blast from a typhoon-like wind coming from the elephant-like 'cousin's' trunk. They both couldn't do anything but get blown off their feet.

-In the laboratories-

I.M. Weasel, along with several other KND scientists ran as the porcupine 'cousin', launched his infinite supply of spikes all over the place, destroying all the equipment. Anyone who tried to make a dash to the exit is spiked on site. "Duuh, I can see my house from here." One goofy scientist said.

"Remarkable. It doesn't seem to have any limitations to its spines." Weasel analyzed as he hid behind a desk. "Hmm, which means its weak points are located on its spiked regions." His hypothesis was then interrupted when the 'cousin' appeared above him on the desk. Though terrified, Weasel took a more different interest. "That's it." He said ecstatically before he simply flicked the 'cousin's' large red nose. Completely off guard, the 'cousin' fell to the floor in a fetal position and starts crying like a baby. "Fascinating." The intrigued weasel said. "There, there. Everything will be alright." Weasel pampered as he patted the 'cousin' on his un-spiked head. Now that the situation was dealt with, the rest of the scientist finally came out of hiding.

The sliding doors then suddenly opened with gallons of water coming in. Numbuh 363 and his teammates, Numbuh 83 and 84 quickly ran in. "We…made it." Numbuh 363 said while trying to catch his breath. "Hey! Weasel!" He called when he saw Weasel. "Fork over those Turbo Pills, now."

"What? I can't. They're not ready yet." Weasel tried to explain.

"I don't care. This is an emergency." Numbuh 363 barked at him. "As the leader of Sector W, I order you to give me the pills, fleabag."

"Fleabag? Why I…" Weasel fumed but stopped himself. "The Turbo Pills I have manufactured have all come to be too unstable but one."

"Ok, so give me that one." Numbuh 363 demanded.

"I've already had it sent off to Numbuh 1." Weasel enlightened him.

"Why the heck would you give it to him!? What are you that stupid, you stinkin..." Numbuh 363 ceased his ranting when he sees the 'cousin' getting up from behind Weasel. "Uh…"

"Look, young boy. Calling me names and being impolite will not help you in your coming years." Weasel lectured him, not noticing the 'cousin' right behind. "Now if you can excuse me, I have a creature to study." He then turned around to see the whimpering 'cousin' offering to give him a hug. But before Weasel could react, the 'cousin' wraps his arms around him. "Yow!" Weasel yelped when he gets pricked on his arm. Before he could even take it out, his entire expression suddenly changed. "Duuuuh, I gots three fingers." He said as he looked at his hand.

"Aah! Let's get out of here." A KND scientist yelled as several of them ran towards the doors.

Numbuh 83 then gasped. "No! Don't open the door!" She pleaded but was too late. Once the doors opened, right in the scientists' path was the blue octopus-looking 'cousin'. Using eight tentacles to absorb water into its balloon-like head, the cousin aimed them right the scientist. Somehow, with no mouth visible, she managed to mutter something that made the porcupine 'cousin' snap out of his crying state. Everyone was then surrounded by the two 'cousins'. Numbuh 84 then thought fast and through his yoyo at the light switch next to the octopus 'cousin'. The entire room then went dark. "Too dark. Too dark." Numbuh 83 panicked.

The 'cousin' then turned the lights back on, and soon found Numbuh 83 and 84 missing. "Hey, where they go?" Numbuh 363 asked out loud.

"To the carnivals." Weasel spoke in his goofy mood. The octopus 'cousin' then muttered something once more that made the porcupine 'cousin' nod and searched for Numbuh 83 and 84.

Both kids stayed hidden under a desk. "They're going to find us. And it's so dark." Numbuh 83 whimpered while Numbuh 84 searched quietly for something useful.

"Hmm?" He uttered when he takes out a small box. When he opened it, there was nothing but small round pills that kept flashing a green glow.

"Those must be the Turbo Pills." Numbuh 83 said before both are taken off guard when the porcupine 'cousin' pushed the desk away and exposed them. Numbuh 84 quickly pushed Numbuh 83 away before the 'cousin' grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Numbuh 84!" She cried when Numbuh 84 is thrown hard to the floor to the others. One pill was then tossed right next to Numbuh 83's feet. When the 'cousin' came after her, she grabbed and swallowed the pill with little hesitation.

The 'cousin' then grabbed Numbuh 83 with his claws and started dragging her toward the others. She seemed surprisingly unrebellious at first, but then sucker punched the 'cousin's jaw. Both the operatives and the octopus 'cousin' watched in shock as the porcupine 'cousin' soars over them and smashed into a wall. "Cool." Numbuh 84 said. He then looked over at Numbuh 83, who stood in an almost woozy stance.

When the porcupine 'cousin' fell to the ground and started crying again, the octopus 'cousin' immediately shot pressurized water out of its hose-like tentacles. Before the water even touched her, Numbuh 83 disappeared. Both the 'cousin' and scientist were confused. Numbuh 83 then suddenly landed right behind the 'cousin'. It turned to see Numbuh 83's green glowing eyes right in its face. Then out of nowhere, Numbuh 83 punched it right between the eyes, sending it flying to the porcupine 'cousin'.

"Whoa." Numbuh 363 uttered, dumbfounded. All the scientists, including the goofy ones, cheered in victory. Except for Numbuh 84, who looked at Numbuh 83's almost dead expression. Both 'cousins' kept their attention on Numbuh 83 and started shooting out pressurized water bullets and spikes. This time, Numbuh 83 ran right at the spikes and water, dodging every single one. Neither 'cousin' didn't know what to do before Numbuh 83 tackled them both right through the wall. "Whoa, no way." The astonished buck-teeth kid said before him and the others ran towards the hole in the wall.

On the other side was the boys' bathroom and everyone who could peek their heads in watched as Numbuh 83 single-handedly fought against the 'cousins', showing little facials the whole time.

"I don't think she's allowed in there." A snobbish scientist said.

"Shut up." Another one shot at him.

The porcupine 'cousin' then changed its tactics and rolled up into a spiked ball at Numbuh 83. She easily broke through his spikes and stopped it with one punch. She then ruthlessly kicked him into a stall. The octopus 'cousin' then came from behind and aimed only one tentacle at Numbuh 83. It then unleashed the strongest pressurized water out; powerful enough to even make Numbuh 83 yield to the floor.

"Oh no. She's going to lose." Numbuh 363 freaked.

Before the 'cousin' knew it, Numbuh 83 grabbed hold of her tentacle and blocked the flow. The 'cousin' then ended up wailing in pain from the pressure of the blockage and then gets tossed at the stall where the porcupine 'cousin' was. Both cousins got up and saw Numbuh 83 walked toward them.

"Akare asaid." The porcupine 'cousin' whimpered as it coward behind the octopus 'cousin'.

The octopus 'cousin' tried to shoot water, but ran out. Its balloon-like head was already shriveled up. It looked behind and quickly placed one of its tentacles into the toilet and suctioned the water. It then used the rest of its tentacles to shoot water to keep Numbuh 83 at bay. The octopus 'cousin' then mumbled something to he porcupine 'cousin' which made it cautiously turn to Numbuh 83 and shoot a spike into her leg.

"Oh no." One scientist panicked. "Now she's going to be goofy."

Showing no change, Numbuh 83 took the spike out of her leg. Both the 'cousins' and operatives were all flabbergasted.

"The pill makes her immune to the toxin." An intrigued scientist said.

As the octopus 'cousin' kept the pressurize water on Numbuh 83, Numbuh 84 got tired of watching and jumped in. "Numbuh 84, what are you doing?" Numbuh 363 questioned. "Let Numbuh 83 handle it. She's stronger now." Numbuh 84 ignored him and ran toward the 'cousins'.

When the porcupine 'cousin' launched spikes at Numbuh 84, he jumped up and threw his yoyo. The 'cousin' flinched when it thought the yoyo was going to hit him, but only saw it fly right above it. Numbuh 84's yoyo smashed the toilet's lever. The octopus 'cousin' then wailed in agony as the toilet flushed and pulled its tentacle in the plumbing. It tried its best to tug its tentacle out of the toilet but failed when Numbuh 83 knocked it out with one punch. She then turned and looked at the porcupine 'cousin' with an emotionless face, which frightened it even more.

-In another section-

The Xiaolin monks faced off against three of Stitch's 'cousins'.

Kimiko and Raimundo were in close-combat with the blade 'cousin' spinning at them. A few times, the 'cousin' would miss and grind its blades against the wall. "I got him." Kimiko said before she jumped. "Judolette Flip, fire!" she screamed as she flipped through the air, with her foot on fire. She nearly struck the 'cousin' with her leg but accidently slipped. The 'cousin' then had an open for an attack, but just backed off.

"Typhoon Boom, wind!" Raimundo yelled when he thrust his hands and created a strong gust of wind, blowing the 'cousin' away only a little. It easily landed on his feet and spun his body once more. "Man, this thing's fast. How are supposed to be it when we can't even touch it?"

Clay held his own against the mammoth 'cousin'; wrestling it like any other cattle. "Yahoo, makes me miss home." Clay exclaimed as he rode on the cousin's back. He finally got thrown off and landed on his feet. The 'cousin then charged at Clay with surprising speed. "Seismic Kick, earth!" Clay yelled before stomping the metal floor, making it flip like a wave. The 'cousin' easily plowed through it with its huge tusk and continued charging.

Omi battled against the small pterosaur 'cousin', who kept using its bat-like tail to shoot any rubble it could find. Omi dodged as the barrage of debris were constantly shot at him. "Tornado Strike!" He yelled as he spun rapidly and smashing wreckage back to the 'cousin'. Back and forth, the two kept hitting what the other had deflected. They both then stopped at the same time; Omi a little more exhausted. The 'cousin' continued to smile innocently. "These strange beings are truly formidable foes." Omi stated.

"I vote we use the Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko proposed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Raimundo acknowledged.

"I'm with you on that." Clay agreed.

"I too agree." Omi settled.

"Dojo!" All four monks called out.

The legless lizard stuck his head from around the corner. "Can't a dragon hide peacefully for once?" He complained.

"Give us the Shen Gong Wu." Omi ordered.

"Fine. But I'm gonna need the Changing Chopsticks." Dojo clarified.

"I got 'em." Kimiko said, pulling two wooden chopsticks out from her robe.

Raimundo then swung his leg and managed to back Deforestator away. "Go!" Raimundo ordered her.

Kimiko then back flipped towards Dojo and handed him the chopsticks. "Now where are they?"

"Right here." Dojo said as he picked his nose.

"Ew." Kimiko uttered with a disgusted face. "That is just sick and wrong."

"Hey, Master Fung said it was the best hiding place." Dojo defended. He then takes out some kind of pebble from his nostril and placed it on the floor. He then positioned the chopsticks over the pebble and said "Changing Chopsticks." Suddenly the pebble grew into a large brown bag.

Kimiko quickly went through it and took out a few unique items. "Omi!" She yelled as she threw Omi a light-blue crystal orb.

After he caught it, Omi points the orb right at the pterosaur 'cousin'. "Orb of Tornami!" He yelled before a flood of water was suddenly released from the ball. All the 'cousin' could do was tried flying away before getting swept away.

"Clay!" Kimiko yelled as she threw Clay a metal gauntlet.

Sliding the gauntlet into his right hand, Clay stood his ground as the mammoth 'cousin' came charging at him. "Fist of Tebigong!" He yelled. He then punched the 'cousin' right in the face. The strength that came from the gauntlet was enough to blast the 'cousin' right off its feet.

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled as she threw Raimundo a gold sword.

Catching it with one hand, Raimundo spun the sword like a fan. "Sword of the Storm!" He yelled as the sword blew a gust of wind, powerful enough to blow the blade 'cousin' away like paper.

All three 'cousins' somehow ended up landing near each other. Before they got up, Kimiko jumped in front of them, holding a pendant with a red ruby in the center. "Eye of Dashi!" She yelled as the pendent released a bolt of lightning onto the 'cousins', strong enough to knock them out cold. "That'll keep them quiet for a while."

"Woo wee!" Clay expressed. "Nice job there, Kimiko."

"Thanks." Kimiko appreciated.

"Yes. We are victorious." Omi gloated as he punched the air.

"But didn't Dojo say there were more of those things?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. I saw two of them fighting with the pumkinheads." Dojo added.

"So? We can take on how many things they got." Raimundo told.

"For once, Raimundo is correct." Omi said, unknowingly insulting Raimundo, while he started punching and kicking the air. "We are the Xiaolin Dragons. We are trained to fight the forces of evil, protect the innocent." He glorified.

"And smell the stench of my rotting feet." Raimundo whispered into Omi's ear.

"And smell the stench of my rotting feet." Omi glorified, but soon got a puzzled expression on his face. Both Raimundo and Clay then laugh hysterically, which steamed Omi.

-In the Cafeteria-

Ben, still in his Cannonbolt form, continued to face off against the metal-eating 'cousin'. Already ten feet tall, the 'cousin' barely took notice of the operatives 2x4 weapon fire and kept trying to consume more metal. "Incoming!" Ben yelled. Just as the 'cousin' was chewing on a piece of the wall, Ben came from above and slammed on its head. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to eat someone else's cafeteria?" Ben pestered. The 'cousin' shook his head and ran off. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Ben questioned before he rolled after him.

-Near the Generator Room-

Gwen and several operatives chased after two 'cousins' down through the hall. The slug-like 'cousin' left a slimy trail everywhere it slid, while the electric 'cousin' kept streaking through the lights and blowing them out. When they reached two hallways going in the opposite direction, both 'cousins' split up.

"They're splitting up. You guys go after the slug." Gwen ordered them. The operatives acknowledged and went after the slimy 'cousin'. "I hope this works." Gwen then extended her hand out. "Meena Goh." She spoke before a focused beam of light then suddenly shot from her hand. "Whoa!" She was caught off guard on the immense power. She missed the electric 'cousin' and ended up blasting open the wall in front of him; opening a straight passage to the Generator Room. "Oh no." She gasped as the 'cousin' flew in. "No you don't." She ran in a room filled with dozens of power generators. The 'cousin' had already short circuited five generators in a laughing thrill. Gwen quickly took out a small book from her purple sash and looked through it. "Let's see. How bout this. Badickinis Metalalurca." She read before chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the 'cousin'. It didn't take long for the 'cousin' to simply slip out of the chains. "Nope." She said as she kept flipping through pages. "Hm, maybe this. Reanima verdanica!" She said while pointing at that 'cousin'.

"Eh, gaba?" The 'cousin uttered as flowers began growing on its own yellow fur. Only annoyed, it heated itself with electricity and burned the flowers off.

"Not even close." Gwen said, looking through the book again. "Oh, this could work. Tardis Motis." She read and suddenly the 'cousin's' entire body slowed down in mid-air. "Yes." She cheered. Her celebration then ended when the walls near her were busted through by the metal-eating 'cousin'. Ben came in right after and rolled back up to his feet. "Ben?"

"Gwen?" Ben said before he noticed her attire. "Why are you wearing that getup again?"

"Cause you're not the only superhero here, Ben." She snapped at him. "And what is this?" She pointed at the metal-eating 'cousin', who just ate an already broken generator.

"Nothing a little Cannonbolt can't fix. You can just stay back and watch the master at work." Ben arrogantly told her. His overconfidence attitude then ended when the strange symbol on his forehead started beeping a red light. "Oh no. Not now." A green flash then shined from the symbol before he completely changed back into his human form. "Argh, man." He grumbled.

-Down in the Hangars-

The lava spouting 'cousin' had a blast. He just kept laughing diabolically as the lava balls he shot from his pits melted anything they touched. Operatives did their best to put out the fires and even attack with their 2x4 blasters. One operative then thought it was a good idea to water down the 'cousin' with a hose. The combination with the water and the 'cousin's' lava caused it to be trapped in dry lava casing. The operatives cheered for only a short time when the 'cousin' exploded the casing right off. Perfectly fine, but now enraged, the 'cousin' was getting ready to launch lava balls right at the operative with the hose.

"Hey!" Max Tennyson spoke out and got the 'cousin's' attention. He held a long cylinder gun that had a tube connecting it to some kind of container strapped to his back. He shot a wad of pink gel right on two of the 'cousin's' back pits. When he tried to melt them off, his heat had no effect. "That heat-resilient gel is strong enough to put even a Pyronite down. So I advise you stay down or else…" Max then gets cut off when more lava balls were shot at him.

"Yu Porma dissy!" The 'cousin' infuriately screamed.

Max and the operatives quickly took cover from the lava. "I don't know what language it's speaking. But I'm pretty sure it's not anything pleasant." Max said as readjust the dial on his gun. He then got up and started shooting balls of goo. Other operatives joined in with their 2x4 guns. The 'cousin' retaliated with more lava. He was so enraged; the floor under it kept getting hotter and hotter until it ended up melting through the floor. A few operatives then couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Max watch carefully as the 'cousin' tried to get back up. His eyes glowed orange and growled through his teeth. "Kids, knock it off." Max ordered but no one listened. The infuriated 'cousin' then exploded in a lava inferno, destroying the floor and sending lava balls in every direction. Max and the operatives got blown away. Most of them, including Max, hurt from the blast. Max opened his eyes to see some of the operatives injured. When he then sees the 'cousin' walking towards them, he went for his gun but the container was too heavily damaged.

As the 'cousin' approached them, it snickered a little. "Toobagas." It said, laughing at their misfortune. It then heard something coming from the outside. To its shock, KND aircrafts started to fly into the Hangar. They came in dozens, carrying a swat of operatives. The 'cousin' automatically gets fired upon by aircraft turrets. It snarled and started launching his lava balls at them. "Meega nala kweesta!"

"Hey salamander!" Max called out which got the 'cousin's' attention. "I'd watch your mouth." He then took a wrench and smashed it on the heat-resilient gel container. The impact caused some of the gel to shoot out and covered the 'cousin's' mouth and eyes. Completely off guard, it panicked and retreated away. The 'cousin' stood on two legs and tried to use its front hands to pull the gel off. As it stumbled around, armed operatives surrounded him.

-Through the hallways-

Operatives were nearly run over by a shopping cart that was built with motorcycle parts. **S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T.** **'**_**S**__uper__** H**__oagie__** O**__perated__** P**__iston__** P**__owered __**I**__nterceptor__** N**__aturally__** G**__oes__** D**__own__** A**__isles__** R**__eally__** T**__urbonically__**' **_It dashed through the hallways, constantly bumped and crashed into things, with no one driving. It was then forced to stop when the Japanese samurai suddenly jumped in its path. A squeaky laugh then came from the S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. before it accelerated to the man in high speed. With little effort, he cuts the S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. in half in one swift motion. "Enough of these games, 'creature." The samurai demanded just as the ghostly 'cousin' comes out of the pieces. It looked frightened with the man's sword right in his face. "Who or whatever you are will cease this war at once." He said with more emphasis on the 'at once.' "People have already suffered from your evil doings."

"_At once."_ The man heard his own voice. From at the end of the hallway he sees the orange beatbox-like 'cousin' waving hello to him. _"Cho, cho, cho. Chocolate? Ow. My ears hurt."_

-In a demolished hallway-

Courage shivered in fear as the dinosaur-like 'cousin' walked to them. DeeDee was still unconscious under a large door and all Courage could do was stand in front of her as the 'cousin' got closer and closer until they were face to face. Courage then cringed and aimlessly swung his skinny arm at the 'cousin's' face. He's then surprised when the 'cousin' licked his face. "Huh?" Courage uttered.

"Batookah. I, Richter." The 'cousin' introduced itself as Richter. He then brushed passed Courage and moved toward DeeDee. Richter looked at her and actually seemed worried at her condition. She was bruised and mostly motionless as she moaned in pain. Richter then used his triangle shaped tail to lift the door off her.

-In another hallway-

Stitch, along with Angel and Hammerface snuck through the halls. Kixx on the other hand, felt the need to bounce around the walls. Stitch first grumbled to himself before confronting Kixx. "Quiet, cousin." He ordered after already shushing him. Angel couldn't help but smile at Stitch's authority attitude toward Kixx.

"Nala baaheth jihadi." Kixx bluntly said. He then looked at Stitch for a second with a smug look and his arms crossed. "You not boss." He told him. Stitch sighed in frustration as Kixx just walked away.

Angel then walked by Stitch and surprised him when she kissed on the cheek. "Awe, thanks" He said, nearly about to swoon over.

Later on, the four turned a corner. "Gaba?" Stitch said when he saw two of his 'cousins' unconscious on the floor; the icy-blue frosty 'cousin' laid in its own puddle of water, and the red reptilian 'cousin' had plasma dripping out of its nose. "Slushy? Splodyhead?"

"Boojiboo." Angel called as she pointed up. Stitch then looked up to see the Powerpuff Girls floating in mid-air. Stitch growled at them before sprouting his two extra arms, antennas, and spines. He immediately lunged at them and was ready to slash his claws at them until he gets ensnared by two arms.

"PUPPY!" Bubbles screamed as she hugged Stitch. He tried to get away but couldn't get out of her grasp.

"Bubbles, what puppy has six legs and antennas?" Blossom quizzed her.

"The really really cute kind. So…shut up!" Bubbles screamed at her.

"Boojiboo!" Angel yelled in concern. She then jumped right at Bubbles before Buttercup grabbed her and held her by her back fur.

"I don't think so, furball." Buttercup told in her cocky attitude.

"Meega Kweesta." Kixx yelled as he suddenly grabbed Buttercup and rammed her into the wall, dropping Angel to the floor.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed, dropping Stitch to the floor.

The raging 'cousin' then recklessly assaulted Buttercup to the wall with a four-armed combo. She then blocked one of his punches and uppercuts him so hard he went straight up to the ceiling. Kixx quickly recoils and then used the ceiling to launch himself back at Buttercup. "Feeboogoo!" He roared as he rolled up into a ball and tried to bounce right on Buttercup.

She then simply cartwheeled away and dodged him. "Lame. That all you got?" She taunted as Kixx rolled back to normal.

While Buttercup and Kixx went at it, Stitch jumped from wall to wall and tried to strike and Bubbles and Blossom. "Geez." Blossom expressed as she and Bubbles evades him. "Hope this thing doesn't have rabies."

"What makes you think it has babies?" Bubbles harmlessly asked which made Blossom smack her forehead.

"Not babies, Bubbles. Rabies. It's a disease for animals." Blossom explained.

Without even looking, Bubbles caught Stitch again with one hand and held him out to Blossom. "Well what animal is this?" She asked.

"I don't know." Blossom said before she leaned in closer. "Looks like some kind of koala. Or maybe a…" Before she finished, Stitch spits a loogie in her face. "Ew! Yuck." She exclaimed as she wiped the saliva off her. "Why you…" Blossom said in a threatening tone before a metal plate suddenly hits her in the head. "What the?"

Hammerface pounded his head into floor and bended the metal floor open. Angel then grabbed the plate and tossed it at Blossom. This time, Blossom saw it coming and used her heat vision to melt it into nothing. Angel growled in frustration before she drew her focus to her unconscious cousins. "Matyrs." She told Hammerface before she ran towards Splodyhead. "Wake up!" She screamed as she harshly slapped him awake. Splodyhead woke up in a fright before Angel grabbed his head and pointed it at Blossom and Bubbles. He gritted his teeth before shooting plasma right at them.

When Slushy finally came to, by the help of Hammerface, he immediately reverts back to his frosty form. Seeing Blossom and Bubbles quickly got him angry enough to start shooting ice shards at them.

"Bubbles, look out!" Blossom yelled as they were pelted with Splodyhead's plasma and Slushy's ice shards. When Bubbles got distracted, Stitch wiggled himself out of her grasped.

"Boojiboo." Angel said as she hugged him the moment he landed on the floor. But he wasn't much in the hugging mood.

Blossom blew her freeze breath at Splodyhead and immediately froze him in solid ice. "Cousin." Stitch worriedly said. Afterward, Bubbles flew over to Slushy and Hammerface in a flash. Before they reacted, Bubbles screamed and was loud enough two shatter Slushy into pieces. Hammerface just plugged his ears and cringed down. "Cousins."

Out of the heat of the moment, Kixx bellowed a battle cry as rabidly swung his arms but only hit air. Buttercup just arrogantly smirked at him and easily maneuvered around every swung. Getting more and more frustrated, Kixx spun as fat as he can with his arms out; enough for him to look like a spinning top. He was then completely taken aback when Buttercup stopped his spinning with one arm. "Pfft, lame." She roughly criticized. "You can't beat anyone like that!" She then suddenly smashed her head into his. The power of the impact was so great; Kixx fell to floor like a doll.

"Cousin!" Stitch shouted in complete shock, seeing one of his most tough and aggressive 'cousins' taken down so easily. He was about to run over to Kixx until Angel stopped him.

"Boojiboo." Angel whimpered as she tugged on Stitch's fur. She hid behind him as he realized that all three Powerpuffs had them both surrounded. Besides her sisters, Bubbles looked almost puzzled by the terrified look on Angel's face.

"Four down, two to go." Buttercup unenthusiastically said.

"Or you can safe us time, savior any further beatings, and just have you and your friends surrender." Blossom kindly offered.

"Surrender?" Stitch said to himself. With the girls glaring at him and four of his cousins out of commission, Stitch could only think of one thing. "Naga!" He yelled before he reaches his hand deep into his throat.

"Ew." All three girls exclaimed. He then takes out a device that looked like some kind of one buttoned-remote. Once he pressed the button, the device emitted some kind of high-pitched sound. Suddenly, four portals opened near Stich and Angel, Slushy and Hammerface, Splodyhead, and Kixx. "Huh?" All three girls exclaimed.

As both Slushy and Hammerface jumped through the portal, Splodyhead and Kixx were still unconscious. "Help, Splodyhead." Stitch ordered Angel before he ran towards Kixx.

Angel hurried to Splodyhead and head-butted against the block of ice; strong enough to crack it open with one hit. "Wait a minute." Blossom said as she watched Angel pull Splodyhead through the portal. "Buttercup, stop it before it gets away."

"Got it." Buttercup acknowledged as she flew straight at Stitch. He thought fast and shot another loogie in Buttercup's face. "Argh! Gross!" She exclaimed as she tumbled on the floor. Stitch then quickly dragged Kixx down the portal.

"Nice going. They got away." Blossom complained.

"Oh shut up." Buttercup snapped at her.

-All over the treehouse-

Bonnie and Clyde were still trapped inside Dexter's energy bubble. A portal then opened right near their feet. "What!?" Dexter said.

"Ha! Looks like question time is over, twerp." Bonnie mocked Dexter as Clyde jumped in first. "Our rides heeya." She then jumped, leaving Dexter mumbling to himself.

0o0

The computer operatives took cover as the heat 'cousin' and the purple six-armed mace 'cousin' were both free. As the two shot their heat rays and maces at the operatives, a portal appeared near both of them. They both then jumped in.

0o0

The hairball 'cousin' purred and happily waved goodbye to Numbuh 2 and 4 as it and the rest of the 'cousins' jumped through a portal, leaving the two on the floor while they were still stuck together by the goo. "Well, that could have gone better." Numbuh 2 mentioned. Numbuh 4 then felt the need to hit Numbuh 2 right on his nose. "Ow!"

0o0

When a portal opened on the floor near the porcupine 'cousin', he was about to jump right in before he glanced over at the octopus 'cousin', who was still unconscious. It then looked at Numbuh 83's blank stare as she and Numbuh 84 surrounded it. Whimpering and unsure what to do, the porcupine 'cousin' took one last look at its 'cousin; before jumping into the portal.

Seeing it was safe now, the scientists and Numbuh 363 entered the bathroom. "Aright, we got that stupid thing." He praised as he approached Numbuh 83 and 84. "Nice work there, Numbuh 83. I think I like this part of you than…" Before he finished, Numbuh 83 suddenly grabbed his neck and choked him.

"Numbuh 83 let him go." Numbuh 84 demanded as he tried to pull her away. She didn't response and just kept choke Numbuh 363. "Numbuh 83!" Numbuh 84 screamed. Numbuh 83 then out of nowhere released Numbuh 363.

As Numbuh 363 fell to the floor, gasping for air, Numbuh 83 looked at Numbuh 84. "Lee?" She spoke before she dropped to her knees and started coughing out blood.

"Sonya!" Numbuh 84 screamed as she then passed out on the floor.

0o0

A large portal opened in between the Xiaolin monks and 'cousins'. "Aah! Here comes more." Dojo screamed like a girl as he leapt up and hid under Clay's cowboy hat.

"I am ready for anything they can pitch at me." Omi taunted as he positioned himself ready.

"That's 'throw at you'." Raimundo correct him.

"No, look." Kimiko said as the 'cousins' ran toward portal. "They're trying to escape."

Clay quickly went through the brown bag and took out a snake-like rope. "Lasso Boa Boa!" He yelled as he threw the rope like a lasso and wrapped it around the mammoth 'cousin's' leg. "Gotcha." When the rope started to constrict, the 'cousin' yowled in pain and still tried to get away. "Whoa! Big guy's still fightin." Clay uttered as he almost gets yanked before the rest of the monks grabbed the rope.

As both the others ran through the portal, the mammoth 'cousin' was dragged back by the monks. Then as Clay heard its agony cries, he let go his grip on the rope. "Hey! Clay what are you doing?" Raimundo asked as him, Omi, and Kimiko were now being dragged by the 'cousin'.

"All the critter wants to do is go home. Doesn't feel right to not let him." Clay stated.

"I think he's right." Kimiko mentioned.

"Master Fung would most defiantly agree." Omi added right before he and Kimiko suddenly let go of the rope at the same time.

"No wait!" Raimundo screamed before he's dragged on the floor. Once he lets go, the rope loosened its grip and fell off the 'cousin' as it ran through the portal. "Couldn't give me a little warning before you did that?" He snapped at them.

0o0

"Kemo Char!" Gwen read from her book. She then shot a blast of yellow energy from her hand and right at the metal-eating 'cousin's' head. It didn't even flinch as it chowed down on another generator. "Can you hurrying up with that thing?" Gwen nagged at Ben.

"I'm trying!" Ben said as he tinkers with his watch, which was red. "Come on, come on." He begged. There then surprised when a large portal opened. "Argh, now what?" Ben complained.

The spell that had the electric 'cousin' trapped in slow motion then wore off. "Uh oh. Kemo Char!" Gwen yelled as she shot another energy blast at the 'cousin', but missed.

The 'cousin' flew and landed on the metal-eating 'cousin's' face. "Goobaja." The electric 'cousin' ordered before flying into the portal. The metal-eating 'cousin' took one last bite from a generator before walking into the portal as well.

Suddenly Ben's watch turned green. "Hey, it's back." He delightfully said before seeing the irritation look Gwen gave him. "Uh, nevermind."

0o0

The lava 'cousin' was so focused on Max's gel stuck to its face; it barely took notice of the operatives surrounding him. A portal even opened right next to it but just stumbled around it. "Get down or he'll shoot, freak." An operative threatened while they all were armed with 2x4 weapons.

Still in pain, Max limped over to them. "No, get back before he…" Max tried to warn before the 'cousin' launched more of its lava balls anywhere he could. "Get down!" Max screamed as him and the operatives quickly took cover. Upon firing lava, the 'cousin' ended up falling into the portal.

0o0

The ghostly 'cousin' sighed in relief after a portal opened just below him. The samurai just stood there as it slowly floated down into the portal while laughing. He then turned toward the beatbox 'cousin' who kept smiling at him. _"Chocolate?"_ It sounded before he hopped through another portal.

"Hmph." The samurai merely expressed while he puts his sword back into his sheath.

0o0

When a portal opened up at the wall, Richter started heading over to it with DeeDee lying on its back. Before it went through, Richter stopped and turned towardd Courage. The pink dog just stood there with his body still shaking. "Trust?" Richter spoke with an innocent smile, which managed to calm Courage down and nod. He then urged Courage to follow as he walked through the portal. Courage whimpered for a moment before following Richter in.

-Outside the Sector Z treehouse-

"Sir!" A Disney soldier called as he approached King Mickey with a salute. "The Ecperiments have started to withdraw from the base." He stated.

"Finally."

**[1]-Zap (603)**

**[2]-Spooky (300)**

**[3]-Sproing (249)**

**[4]-Plasmoid (617)**

**[5]-Houdini (604)**

**[6]-Lax (285)**

**[7]-Belle (248)**

**[8]-Shoe (113)**

**[9]-Link (251)**

**[10]-Phoon (540)**


	15. Action in the Air

-Earlier Outside the Sector Z treehouse-

On board of the Disney ship, the Walt, King Mickey and his army just stood there and watched as a few dozen KND aircrafts aimlessly tried breaking the force field.

"Don't hold back. Keep going." One male KND pilot said. But several aircrafts have already taken a few hits from cannonballs.

"_Attention, Kids Next Door. Return at once."_ He heard on his headset.

"Huh?" The pilot uttered as orders directed from the Command Center.

"_The treehouse is under attack by unknown creatures."_ All operatives heard.

"What!?" The same pilot yelled. "Everyone fall back. Now!"

0o0

All aircrafts turned around and retreated back to the sector Z treehouse. Most of the Disney soldiers cheered at their retreat. "Yeah, that's right. Go hame to yer mommies." Duff Killigan yelled along with them.

"Why are you suddenly cheering alongside them?" MonkeyFist questioned from behind him.

Duff turned to him with an irritated look. "Well, I can't get ma pile gold if we're losing." He told him. MonkeyFist just said nothing a just rolled his eyes.

Lt. Max was leaning on the side and looked more anxious and tensed than the others. He constantly tapped his foot and even gripped the hilt of his sword. It then came to the point when he finally loses his patience and walked toward the helm where Mickey stood. "Mickey!" He called out, but Mickey was too focused on the aircrafts. "Hey! Mic…" He stopped when a long bony hand grabs his shoulder. Max turned and looked up to see Jafar staring down at him. "Jafar?"

"The King is busy, dog." Jafar said.

Max immediately brushed his hand off. "What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I thought I tag along and make sure things went accordingly to Mickey's orders." Jafar clarified.

"I don't need someone like you telling me what to do." Max said in an unfriendly tone. When he tried to walk away, Jafar placed his golden cobra staff in Max's path.

"He doesn't need you disturbing him." Jafar told him in a coldly tone. "Ask for your treat later." Max then grabbed the hilt of his sword and was nearly ready to attack Jafar with all his might. There was then a loud explosion coming from the Sector Z treehouse; loud enough to get Max's attention. When he turned back, Jafar was gone. Max silently grumbled to himself in annoyance.

-In the lower levels-

Lt. Kim Possible was in the Weapons Storeroom; stocked with melee and projectile weapons on racks. She made sure she was alone before she tampered with a hand-held device. All the screen said was 'No signal'. "Can't even reach Wade." She said while putting the hand-held in her pocket. "This really must be another dimension."

"Well, duh." Kim heard. She quickly turned to see Shego walking in; unchained and dressed in her asymmetrical green and black outfit.

"What are you doing here?" Kim questioned in a hostile manner. "Shouldn't you be with Killigan and MonkeyFist?"

"Please. I ditched those two morons and thought I take a tour." Shego said as she kept walking around while Kim stood at her place. "And what do I find? My old acquaintance, Kimmie hiding down here with her…what did you call it? The Kimaphone?"

"It's the Kimmunicator. And I wouldn't call myself an acquaintance to someone who tried to kill me multiple times." Kim sassed at her.

"Oh Kimmie. That was ancient history." Shego tried to explain.

"And while we're on the subject, Shego. You slipped passed the guards and you just so happened to walk into a storeroom full of weapons." Kim questioned as Shego neatly brushed her hand along several rifles. "What are you really doing here?"

"Oh please." Shego said before she took out a rifle with one hand. Kim got ready to move until Shego's hand began generating green plasma; melting the rifle to the floor. "You of all people should know, I don't need guns."

"That wasn't my question. What are you doing in this kingdom?" Kim asked.

"Hm, I can ask you the same thing." Shego shot back at her. "Was being a secret agent getting so old, you have to save an entire kingdom now?" Shego mockingly questioned out of curiosity.

"Well you have your reason and I have mine." Kim told her.

"And what's to stop me for telling his highness up there one of his lieutenants is not who she says she is." Shego threatened. Kim silently grumbled and just scowled at her. "Oh, calm down, Kimmie. If we wanted to do that, we'd of done it already."

"What's stopping you?" Kim asked.

"Well, where's the fun in that." Shego teased. Both her hands then glowed green. "We can always settle this with the old-fashion way." She enticed with her hands glowing green.

Kim calmly said nothing and rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to fight you, Shego." She told her as she headed towards the exit. "I have a job to do." Shego didn't say a word and just allowed her to leave. As her hands turned back to normal, she gave Kim a sinister smirk.

-At the Helm-

King Mickey severed the force field once the KND aircrafts were far enough. He stayed calm and focused as the soldiers applauded. "Hey Mickey!" Lt. Max called when he came up from the stairs. The Captain of the Walt stopped before he got any closer.

"Know your place there, Lieutenant." The Captain told him. "You can't just…"

"It's ok, Captain." Mickey interrupted him.

Max then brushed out of the Captain's way and kneeled down to Mickey. "We're supposed to be ending this war, right?" Max asked but didn't wait to hear Mickey's answer. "So why are we just sitting here when they're right there?"

"We are." Mickey answered without even eyeing Max. "Stitch and his 'cousins' have a mission."

"So we're just going to rely on someone's science experiments?" Max questioned hysterically.

"That was never the plan." Mickey bluntly said.

"Huh?" Max expressed with a puzzled look.

"Sir!" A Disney soldier called as he approached Mickey with a salute. "The creatures have started to withdraw from the base." He stated.

"Finally." Mickey said when he jumped up on the rail. "They should have done enough by now."

"Wait, what?" Max said in almost distraught. "They're retreating?"

"Max, I never expected them to defeat the enemy. I knew they couldn't." Mickey told him while keeping his attention on the treehouse. "I just needed them to do enough damage."

"Enough damage for what?" Max questioned, but didn't get a response. Mickey started saying words that neither Max on the Captain could understand. Both his hands and eyes started to glow bright blue. Bright blue energy then began to disperse from his hands. In seconds, the energy formed all over the treehouse. The soldiers on board looked at the treehouse in awe. Even Lt. Kim, who just got there, looked stunned. "What are you doing?"

"My duties as a king." Mickey struggled to say.

-Inside the Sector Z treehouse-

All over it was the same. The walls and floor shined bright blue and shook like an earthquake.

0o0

"Huh, what is this?" Dexter said as his entire lab shook and glowed bright blue. He then quickly pressed a few buttons on his watch. "Analysis." A red scanning light then beamed out of the watch and scanned parts of the glowing floor.

"_Unknown energy signature." _Computer voiced from the watch. Dexter said nothing and just rubbed his chin.

0o0

"Grim, what is this?" Mandy asked.

"Hmm, it appears someone is casting some kind of magic on the base." Grim explained with an intrigued look. "But I'm not familiar with this kind."

0o0

"Yay, it's disco night." Weasel goofily exclaimed as him and the other scientists were moving the shaking floor.

0o0

The Xiaolin monks tried their best to stay on their feet while halls shook. "Aah! What's going on!?" Dojo panicked.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Kimiko replied.

0o0

"Um, Gwen?" Ben curiously asked.

"It's not me. This is something else." Gwen responded.

0o0

Max Tennyson was already passed out on the floor while operatives had trouble tending to the wounded because of the shaking in the Hangar.

0o0

The samurai said nothing, but was just as confused as everyone else and kept his sword.

0o0

"What the heck's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Something beautiful." Bubbles delightfully said as she looked around and saw all of the blue.

"Shut up, Bubbles." Buttercup told her.

"It's happening all over the treehouse." Blossom explained as she used her x-ray vision to see the whole treehouse. When she turned towards the window, she took a closer look at the Walt and sees Mickey with the same colored eyes and hands. "That's it. He's doing this."

"What?" Buttercup asked her.

"Girls, we're heading to the ship." Blossom demanded.

"Finally." Buttercup said in bliss. But before she tried flying through the window Blossom got in her way.

"But following my lead." Blossom ordered her. Buttercup grumbled before she and Bubbles followed Blossom out.

-Back at the Walt-

"Your majesty, look." The Captain said as he pointed. He and Max see pink, green, and blue colored streaks come out of the treehouse. "They're heading right for us." He said but Mickey was too deep in his trance.

"Are those missiles?" Max asked.

"No." The dumbfounded Captain said as he looked through binoculars. "They…they look like…girls." Max arched his eyebrow; puzzled by his answer.

Then before Max could respond, Blossom flew by and punched Mickey to the floor. It was only a second before anyone could even process it. Both Max and the Captain just stood there with shocked expression.

"I'm giving you all _one_ chance to surrender peacefully." Blossom demanded in a serious tone. Max just froze and looked at Mickey's unconscious body on the floor.

"Ah! There's two more." Max heard a soldier scream all the way at the front. He looked to see Bubbles and Buttercup just floating a feet from the ship with their arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"How dare you harm our king!" The Captain barked at Blossom. He then pulled out his pistol.

"Wait!" Max screamed before the Captain shot a bullet at Blossom.

She had no trouble swiping it away and made it pierce through the sails. "Everyone wants to do it the hard way." Blossom nagged. "Now girls!" Then in a flash, the Captain gets punched left and right to his jaw, eyes, nose, chest.

Both Buttercup and Bubbles then flew in and started shooting their energy blast at both sides of the ship. "Alright, who wants to get their butts kicked first?" Buttercup arrogantly asked as she flew over the soldiers.

Max stood there as the Captain barely got a chance to breathe with Blossom swarming all over him. She then stopped and allowed the Captain to fall face first to the floor. Max then had a hard time just moving an inch. He even shivered a little.

"Protect the King and the Captain." A soldier ordered as a group of them charged at Blossom. Blossom then blew her freeze breath and froze the soldiers where they stood.

"_That's no little girl."_ Max thought. He unsheathed his sword and moved toward Blossom. While she fought off several soldiers, Max snuck behind with his sword. Then, with surprising speed, Blossom turned and smashed the sword shoots pieces. "What!?" Max yelled before Blossom jabs him right in his gut and sent him across the helm. The punch was so great; he passed out before he hit the floor.

-At the Front-

Buttercup easily plowed through soldiers with little effort. "That all you lame-os got?" When she flew up and passed by one of the masts, she gets a surprise kick to the back of her head. "Ow!" Buttercup yelped when she's knocked fell to the ship's floor.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called before a golf ball came from behind her and exploded. She spiraled down and landed right next to Buttercup.

"Argh." Buttercup uttered as she rubbed the back of her head. Soldiers from all around surrounded them but kept their distance. "Ok, who's the wise guy that hit me?" Buttercup demanded, showing no fear to their rifles pointing right at her,

"Ahem." Buttercup then heard from above. She looked up to see MonkeyFist swinging down from the ropes and land just a few feet away. "I prefer wise simian, little girl. If that's what you are anyway." He spoke to her with a snotty attitude.

"Move it, ye dafts." Duff called out as he pushed through the crowd of soldiers. He carried a bag of golf balls and golf club. "Out of the wye. Dat pile of gold is mine."

"Still with that childish delusion, golfer?" MonkeyFist mocked him.

"Argh stow it, ye monkey bas." Duff fumed before dropping a golf ball to the floor. "I'm earnin that gold one wye or another." He then swung his club at the ball and lobed it right over Bubbles and Buttercup and nearly hit MonkeyFist.

"Hey!" MonkeyFist yelped as he nearly dodges the ball. Confused soldiers watched the ball hit the floor before it exploded and get knocked off their feet. "Are you insane!?" MonkeyFist shouted at him.

"Less competition, more gold for me." The irate golfer spouted as he spread the golf balls all over the floor. He then started lobbing them in every direction and carelessly covering the ship in explosions.

"That stumpy buffoon." MonkeyFist growled as he tried to hide from the mayhem.

"Hey!" He heard before Buttercup sucker punched him to the floor. "Don't think I forgot about you, creep." She told him.

While he was on the floor, MonkeyFist spits out blood and one of his teeth out of his mouth. "Ugh, how charming."

-Back at the Helm-

Blossom watched the chaos as the ship gets covered in a cloud of smoke. "Bubbles! Buttercup!" She called out but had no reply. So focused on her sisters, she barely noticed Shego sneaking up behind her. Blossom scarcely ducked from Shego's plasma hand and flies a few feet away. Seconds later, she watches her bow fall down from her head and burn in green fire. "My bow!" She yelled, saddened to see her bow burn into ashes.

"I wouldn't be too sad. I was aiming for your head." Shego told her, which got Blossom to forget the bow and glare intensely at her.

-To the Front-

As Duff's rampage continued, soldiers just screamed and ran away from his exploding golf balls. One soldier gets blasted over the side and falls to the sky. Kim quickly jumped right over with a rope. "Gotcha." She said when she caught him by only his ankle. Three more soldiers then also get blast over the rails and fall. "No!" She screamed as she just hung there. Then to her surprise, Bubbles flew in and carried them all back safely.

Meanwhile, MonkeyFist swung up the ropes on the mast. Buttercup was right behind him and was about to strike but missed as MonkeyFist maneuvered himself with the ropes. She tried once more, but completely missed him again. She growled in frustration before shooting a green energy blast at him.

MonkeyFist evades it and flips up to the top of the sails. His hand-like feet made it easy for him to balance on the rail. "You seem to have great power, but you fight like a raging bull." He snobbishly told her.

"I'll give you a bull!" Buttercup roared as she flew right at him. MonkeyFist jumped, flipped, and twirled all over the rail and evaded each one of Buttercup punches and kicks. "Hold…still…so…I…can…punch…you." When she missed again, MonkeyFist suddenly grabbed her head with his naked foot.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you with my foot in your face." MonkeyFist arrogantly mocked before he slammed her whole body to the floor.

"Why you." Buttercup growled through her teeth. Suddenly, the rail they were on gets hit by one of Duff's golf balls and gets blown away. "What the!?" Buttercup expressed as she flew back away from the explosion.

"Argh, that idiot!" MonkeyFist shouted as he leaped to another mast nearby.

It took enough explosions for the entire mast to tumble over. A bunch of frightened soldiers just stood there in fear as it came falling down to them. Buttercup then sees Bubbles swoop in and catch the mast just before in crushed the soldiers. "Dat's right. Dat gold is mine." Duff shouted as he kept on swinging golf balls everywhere, laughing diabolically. Bubbles grumbled in annoyance as she threw the whole mast off the ship. She then swiftly flew right above Duff. "No one can best the World's Deadliest…" Bubbles then cuts him off by pounding his head to the floor. "…golfer." Duff uttered before he passed out.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup called as she flew to Bubbles. "What are you doing?" She questioned her.

"He's the bad guy." Bubbles responded.

"I know. But why are you helping _them_?" Buttercup questioned her while pointing a several hiding soldiers.

"Because they don't seem as bad as him." Bubbles countered while pointing at Duff, who was seeing stars. As the smoke cleared, Buttercup looked around to see the genuine scared faces from the soldiers. She then sees MonkeyFist trying to sneak away.

"Hey, there's that monkey guy. Come on Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled as she and Bubbles flew at him.

MonkeyFist turned to them and sighed in annoyance. "I didn't want to use this so soon." He nagged before some kind of orange energy formed around his arm. As Buttercup and Bubbles were about to strike, MonkeyFist merely swung his arm down and formed a larger energy arm that smashed the girls right through the floor. The orange energy then disappeared. "Pfft, insects."

From down below, Buttercup and Bubbles were still recovering. "Argh, I didn't see that coming." Buttercup said. Bubbles just grumbled at her.

-Back at the Helm-

Shego aimlessly swung her arms as Blossom flew all around her. "That was my favorite bow." Blossom said as she evaded Shego's plasma hands.

"What? You gonna cry tears, now?" Shego mocked her before Blossom's glaring eyes started beaming red. "Uh, nevermind." Shego then jumped away from Blossom's heat vision, nearly having her hair scorched. Shego retaliated by throwing plasma from her hand. Blossom gets hit right in the face and falls to the floor. "Ha!" Shego triumphed before Blossom stood up and wiped the plasma off her face, leaving only small burnt marks. "Great." Shego irately uttered.

While the two went at it, Kim jumped up toward the helm and ran toward Max's unconscious body. "Hey, Lieutenant." Max heard as he came to. When his eyes opened, he's faced with Kim right over him. "Max, wake up."

"Ugh, what?" Max uttered as he leans up off the floor. He's then shocked when he sees the destruction on the ship; equipment trashed, the floor blown to pieces, injured soldiers. "What the?" He uttered before he saw Mickey on the floor. "Oh no, Mickey." Max said. But before he crawled over to him, Kim quickly pulled him in the other direction.

"Watch out!" She yelled while they both evaded one of Blossom's pink energy balls. Max just stared at the completely obliterated floor he was just lying on. "Come on. Get your head in the game." Kim told him as she helped him up. She then cartwheels and flipped toward the fight between Shego and Blossom.

Blossom ducked and nearly missed Kim's flying kick. "Hey, Kimmie. Nice for you to join us." Shego teased her.

"Not now, Shego." Kim said in an annoyed tone. They both then simultaneously charged at Blossom from both sides. Surprisingly, they were both in sync with each other's kicks and punches. Blossom even took a couple of blows before unleashing two pink laser beams out of her arms to get them away from her.

The three continued going at, whereas Max just stood there and watched. Like before, his legs were frozen in fear. He looked down at the bits and pieces of his sword and turned to the motionless Mickey.

He then sees Kim and Shego jump farther away when Blossom combined both her arms to launch a lightning bolt at them. "What is this thing? Some kind of robot?" Shego questioned as she jumped away.

"Could be. Much stronger than the Bebes. That's for sure." Kim said before they both get blasted by strong shock wave, created by Blossom clapping her arms together.

"Ha. I'm no robot." Blossom chuckled. "I'm Powerpuff Blossom Untiuom. Your average-day superhero." She glorified.

"Superhero huh. Been there, done that." Shego ridiculed. She then started charging a large ball of green energy from behind her back. "Kim." Shego whispered.

"Yeah." Kim acknowledged before she rushed at the Powerpuff. Blossom tried stopping her by shooting multiple pink energy balls. But Kim just breezed past them and jumped right at Blossom. She then takes a small white ball from her pocket and throws it right at Blossom. When she blasted it with her heat vision, the ball then exploded into one big smoke cloud.

Shego then took the opportunity and threw her green energy ball at Blossom, getting a direct hit.

Max shielded his eyes from the flash explosion. When he looked back, Blossom was on the floor and motionless. "You got her." He cheered, moments before Blossom began to shake her head and get back up.

"You're kidding me." Kim expressed.

"Argh. Ok, that kind of hurt." Blossom said. As she rubbed her head, a dark red cobra slithered behind her. Before she could even flinch, the cobra lunged and stuck its fangs into her arm. "AAAH!" Blossom screamed. The cobra then slithered away before morphing into Jafar.

"Jafar?" Max said to himself. With his staff in hand, Jafar then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Blossom's agonized scream echoed all over the sky; enough for both Buttercup and Bubbles to hear. "Blossom!" They both yelled before immediately flying toward the helm. When they reached her, Blossom was on her knees.

"Blossom." Bubbles said with concern as she comforted Blossom.

"Alright, who did this to my sister?" The enraged Buttercup growled. She glared at all three of them but neither said anything. "Fine, guess I'll have pound every single one of..." Buttercup threatened but was interrupted.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled at her as Blossom fell to the floor. Kim almost looked guilty by the concerned look on the Bubbles's face. "She isn't waking up?" Bubbles apprehensively asked while she held Blossom up. Buttercup tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words at the moment. She couldn't help but feel the uneasiness, looking at the desperation in Bubbles's eyes and Blossom's lifeless body. "What do I do?"

"I…I…" Before she could even get a word out, Shego came from behind and tried to claw at her with plasma hand. Buttercup barely dodged it but then roughly gets kicked in the head.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles quietly yelped as she watched Buttercup flew over the rails. She then turned her focus to Shego who stood over her.

"Sorry to interrupt up. But I didn't come all this way to lose to a bunch of brats." Shego told her with a cold stare. Then with no warning, she relentlessly tried striking Bubbles with her plasma hand before Buttercup flew in front and blocked her.

"Don't even think about it." Buttercup snarled before lunging at Shego. Kim would have joined but was too intrigued by the care Bubbles gave to her sister and held her up. Buttercup was so enraged she recklessly swung her arms. With a smug smirk, Shego easily maneuvered around them and punched Buttercup with her plasma hand.

"Argh." Buttercup uttered. She then shook out of the pain first before lunging at Shego once more. And then once again, Buttercup hits nothing and gets punched in the face. This time as she fell next to Bubbles, Shego overwhelmed them with a shower of her plasma energy.

Kim uneasily watched as the PPG clinched their bodies as Shego mercilessly continued hurling her plasma energy at them. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Shego's shoulder. "Shego, I think they had enough." Kim told her.

Shego stopped and turned toward Kim before back at the PPG. "Uh-uh. You saw what they can do. I'm not taking any chances." Shego said as she started charging a much larger ball of green energy in her hands. While Blossom was still unconscious, Buttercup and Bubbles just moaned in pain. "Besides, I'm pretty sure his highness wouldn't want these things around." Same as Kim, Buttercup and Bubbles just stood there and braced themselves.

"Yeah." Max quietly said. He then suddenly hears the vague moans from Mickey. "Mickey!" Max exclaimed in relief as he ran towards him. "Oh man, am I glad to see you alright."

"What's going on?" Mickey said as he leaned up. Still a little woozy, he looks up to see Shego ready to blast the PPG with her energy ball. He then suddenly jolted full awake. "The Powerpuff Girls!" Mickey then tried to run at them but Max held him back.

"Wait, Mickey. What are you doing?" Max asked.

"We have to get them!" Mickey desperately said.

"Don't worry, Shego's going take care of them." Max told him. Before he could say more, they're all surprised when a missile hits the ship and shook it; enough for Shego to accidently lobbed the energy balls over the side rails.

"Now what?" She grumbled before another missile hits the ship. Before they all knew it, the ship was swarmed with a dozen KND aircrafts.

"Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 screamed from his aircraft, an old-fashion automobile with surfboards for wings. **R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. 'R**eally** O**ld** A**uto **D**islodges** S**urfboards** T**o** A**erially** R**ock**' **KND aircrafts then started to unleash a barrage of missiles and lasers upon the Walt. Several operatives even jumped out and roped down to the floor. Disney soldiers that were still able to fight took what guns and cannons they could find and retaliated.

Kim then sees an ambulance-like aircraft flying right at them in surprising speed. **S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. 'S**uper **K**wick **R**ocketing **A**mbulance **M**akes **B**ig **U**nbelievable **L**eaves **A**t **N**ot **C**ool **E**mergencies**' **"Shego, look out!" Kim screamed as she pulled Shego out of the way. The S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. missed them in inches and landed, more like crashed on the floor. The backdoors open with Numbuh 3 holding a T.H.U.M.P.E.R.

"What the…oof." Shego said before she takes a teddy bear into the gut.

"Come on!" Numbuh 3 yelled. Buttercup and Bubbles then flew and carried Blossom toward the S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E.

"Stop them!" Mickey ordered. Both Kim and Max then ran toward the S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. before Numbuh 60 suddenly appeared from behind Numbuh 3 and threw them both a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. Kim and Max didn't even have time to brace themselves before the L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.s exploded and covered them with sticky lemony goo.

"Argh, gross." Kim grunted.

When the PPG got in, Numbuh 3 and 60 closed the doors. "Go, go!" Numbuh 60 yelled at the pilot. The S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. then took off into the air.

"No!" Mickey screamed as he struggled to get up.

"Mickey…Mickey…" Mickey heard as he just stood there and watched the S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. fly away.

"Mickey!" Max yelled, finally getting Mickey's attention. "What do we do?"

Mickey just stared at him for a couple of seconds before answering. "Retreat."

-In the air-

"Yahoo! Yeah, take that ya creeps." Numbuh 4 excitedly shouted. He and Numbuh 2 were on board a doghouse in a cockpit cutout with four ironing boards as wings and a propeller. **D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. 'D**oghouse** O**n** G**reat** F**lying **L**ift **I**nflames **E**nemy **R**ivals**'**

"Stop moving. It's hard enough to fly with one hand." Numbuh 2 told him.

"Oh shut up. Why'd you pick this cruddy thing anyway?" Numbuh 4 questioned.

"It was the only one left." Numbuh 2 told him. "Now hold still." He then pressed a button that activated two cheese dispenser turrets on either side. "Let's cut the cheese." Numbuh 2 punned before shooting slices of cheese at the soldiers.

Numbuh 4 took out a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and just fired gumballs at any soldiers he could hit. He then stopped when he recognizes a girl wearing a red cap sneaking down to the lower levels of the Walt. "Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 2 then forced the D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. to stop when a huge portal suddenly open from behind the Walt. "They're retreating." The other aircrafts also stooped and ceased their gunfire as the Walt started backing up into the portal. Numbuh 2 then flies his D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. right next to Numbuh 1's R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. "Numbuh 1, should we follow them."

Numbuh 1 thought of it for a moment. "No. Let them go."

"Wait!" Numbuh 4 screamed as tussled around the D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R.'s cockpit.

"What are you doing?" Numbuh 2 asked him in annoyance

"Numbuh 5's on the ship!" Numbuh 4 told him.

"What!?" Numbuh 1 and 2 exclaimed.

-All around the Sector Z treehouse-

"Thank goodness it's over." Professor Utonium sighed in relief. Much like him, Dexter, Mandy, Grim, the Xiaolin monks, Ben, Gwen, the samurai, and many other operatives all watched from a window as the Walt disappeared into the portal. "

"Not even close." The Prof. heard from behind. He turns to see an operative, who covered his eyes with sunglasses, walked up towards the window. "This only just started."


	16. Impaitentnce

-Earlier in Disney-

In a large laboratory, Lilo anxiously waited in front of some kind of large portal-generator machine. "Little girl, perhaps you would be better waiting over here." Said by a portly large individual with purple skin on his backside and pale pink skin on his front side. He had a huge, mostly bald, rather bulbous, ovalish head, a wide mouth, a large purple koala-like nose, four pale yellow eyes, large blunt-edged fangs, thick limbs, four fingers on his hands but no toes on his feet, and wore a large white lab coat. He was standing at a large lab workstation with high-tech science equipment. With him, were some of Stitch's 'cousins' just waiting around as well.

"I'm not moving." Lilo stubbornly told him as she crossed her arms. "Not until they come back."

"Egh, always so stubborn. Much like Pleakley." He complained with a Russian accent. "By the way, where is he? I haven't seen the little tyke for a while."

"He's watching the rest of Stitch's cousins at the ship." She said without even looking turning around.

"Really?" He said while pouring some kind of green liquid into a beaker filled with pink liquid. He then studied the glowing reaction of the two liquids. "I would have alleged looking after the Experiments would be too much for him."

"He'll be fine. But why aren't you more worried, Jumba? Stitch and his cousins are in another dimension." Lilo nagged but didn't get a response. She looked at him to see him on his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"I'm devising upgrades for several of the Experiments." Jumba told her while he kept typing on the laptop.

"Why?" She wondered.

"The Experiments were designed to cause mayhem and destruction. Not to be an offensive force for an army." He explained. "If they are to continue participating in this war, they'll need a slight improvement."

"But…I don't want them to get an upgrade." Lilo protested. "I don't even want them in this war."

"I recall you were ecstatic for us to be a part of this in the beginning." Jumba replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it will be this long. I mean, what if Stitch and them really hurt someone?" Lilo wondered.

"I'm sure the Experiments are perfectly capable of controlling themselves." After he said that, a small orange 'cousin' with four ears, small body, and a very large head with a dark orange mark on its forehead [1] made a sudden buzzing sound, with its mark on its forehead lighting up. Jumba grumbled in annoyance. "Experiment Zero-Three-Two, you know the rules. Off the table." He told as he brushed the 'cousin' off the table, knocking some of his paper to the floor in the process.

"Diiirty." Said by an olive-green anteater-like 'cousin' with a thin brushy fuzz-tipped tail, an elephant-like trunk, dark eyes, short ears, black claws, and three dark-tipped spines on its head [2], as it came out from under the table. "Diiirty, diiirty." It snarled repeatedly and tried to use its trunk to suck up the papers.

"No, Experiment Zero-One-Zero." Jumba told it as he picked the papers back up. "These are my notes."

"Diiirty!" It yelled before attempting to suck up a paper from Jumba's hand.

"Egh, you little…" Jumba uttered as he tried the paper out of the 'cousin's' trunk. "Un-hand my notes, Experiment Zero-One-Zero."

"Hey!" Lilo yelled as she ran over and pulled the creature. "Oscar, what are you doing? You're supposed to be Oscar, the dirt-blower, not Felix, the neat-freak." She demanded. The paper then ripped with Jumba falling on his back. In a rage, the 'cousin' started shooting lasers out of his trunk in every direction. "Oh no! It's Felix!" Lilo yelled.

"Experiment Zero-Eight-Six!" Jumba called out. Then, walking toward them was a big green mouthless crab-like 'cousin' with six legs, two large claws and a large window on its chest [3]. It then suddenly vertically split into two identical halves. When Jumba threw Felix right between the halves, the crab then rejoined and trapped Felix in its hollow body.

"Thanks, Clink." Lilo encouraged the crab named Clink as she patted his shell. Clink then clicked both of his claws in acknowledgement. Still enraged, Felix kept shooting inside Clink. But the lasers ended up bouncing on the walls and hitting it. "Jumba, what's wrong with him? I thought you reprogrammed him to not be such a crazy neat-freak?"

"It's what I feared the most. He's returned to his original programming." Jumba stated.

"But how?" Lilo questioned.

"All Experiments from Zero-Zero-One to Six-Two-Three were design to have a built in reset function into their brains if they were ever to differ from their programming. That's why I created Experiment Six-Two-Four, design to trigger this function with her elaborate singing." Jumba explained. "But recently I've noticed, ever since we stepped into this land, the Experiments have been acting like their original programming."

"Well, they were probably just goofy around." Lilo optimistically guessed.

"Yes, I too wondered if that was just the case. But it's something much, much more." Jumba told her as he took out a chalkboard. "What I've conjectured is that there is some kind of signal or energy is being emitted on this land, causing abnormal effect to the Experiments." He explained as he drew pictures matching what he was saying.

"Where?" Lilo asked.

"I'm not sure. But it probably is better for us to get the Experiments as far away from here as possible." Jumba suggested.

"Yes." Lilo delightedly agreed. She then looked over to Felix who was still trapped inside Clink. "But what about Felix?"

"Until I am able to reprogram him once more, he would have to be deactivated." Jumba said as he approached Clink. "Luckily, I redesigned Experiment Zero-Eight-Six to work as a dehydration chamber."

"You did?" Lilo wondered. Jumba then grabbed both of Clink's eyes and pulled them up, activating his dehydration function. In a flash, Lilo watched Felix scream in agony before he disappeared. Clink then splits apart and lets out a small white ball with the numbers 010 on it. Jumba picked it up and placed it in his coat pocket. "Doesn't that hurt them?"

"Not to worry, little girl. It's merely a little pinch to them." Jumba kindly assured her, but was interrupted by the orange 'cousin' loud buzzing. Jumba again grumbled in annoyance at him.

"Thanks, Fibber." Lilo thanked the 'cousin' named Fibber who smiled at her. The conversation then ended with an alarm sounding. "What is that?"

"Experiment Six-Two-Six must have activated the retrieval beacon I gave him. I must open the portal here." Jumba explained as he hurried towards the portal-generator. After typing a few codes in the computer the portal-generator started up and opened a large portal right in front of it.

"_Please be alright. Please be alright." _Lilo anxiously thought as she waited in front of the portal. Then, one by one, the 'cousins' came out. "Ok. There's Melty, Yaarp, Belle, Sample, Fudgy, PJ, Houdini, Drowsy, Thresher, Heat, Zap, Spooky, Sproing, Plasmoid, Lax, Shoe, Link, Phoon, Phantasmo, Deforestator, Slugger, Butter, Slimy, Sparky, Tank, Bonnie, and Clyde. So far so good" Lilo said in relief. Then stumbled in the lava 'cousin', who still had Max Tennyson's heat resilient gel on its face. "Oh no, Yang!" Lilo panicked. She and Jumba quickly ran towards Yang as he rolled all over the floor.

"Hm, this is an impressive heat-resilient gel." Jumba fascinatedly analyzed.

"Jumba!" Lilo desperately yelled at him.

"Not to worry." Jumba stated before he took out a spray dispenser from his coat pocket. He then sprayed the dispenser all over the gel.

0o0

While they all were distracted, Richter walked in with DeeDee still on his back. He thought fast and walked away from them. Courage then walked in and he nearly fainted when he saw all of the 'cousins'. "Hey." He heard Richter's deep voice. When he turned to see Richter hiding DeeDee in a metal container, Courage tiptoes to him and hid in as well. Richter then shushed him to be quiet before closing the container door.

0o0

Once the gel on Yang's face hardened and cracked to pieces, he gasped for air. He quickly got on his feet and heating back up in anger. "Experiment Five-Zero-Two, I order you to cease your overheating at once." Jumba ordered him, but didn't get much obedience from Yang.

"Yang." Yang heard and turned to face Lilo. "Please calm down." She innocently pleaded to him. He then cools down with his glowing orange eyes turning back to normal. After that, Lilo and Jumba sighed in relief.

"Lilo!" They heard before turning to see Stitch coming in, along with Angel, Kixx, Slushy, Splodyhead, and Hammerface.

"Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed as she ran towards him. The two happily embraced with Stitch lifting her off her feet and spinning.

"Hmph." Angel nastily muttered at their compassion. She turned away while the others walked passed.

While being dragged in by Hammerface, Kixx finally comes to. He jumps to his feet; ready to fight, but then notices where he was. "Gaba?" He uttered. "Baaheth jihadi."

"Naga, cousin." Angel told him, which made Kixx grumble in irritation.

Placing Splodyhead on the floor, Slushy schemes of something fast and spits water in his face. Splodyhead then wakes in a fright. "Iky, dunga haga blabla." He expressed in disgust as he shook it off. Slushy couldn't help himself and laughed hysterically.

When Stich puts down Lilo she gets a glimpse on how big the metal-eating 'cousin' got. "Whoa. Looks like you had a good meal, huh Tank." She complimented him. She then nearly jumps back when the big-eyed rabbit 'cousin' appeared in front of her. It then rushed to her side and rubbed his head on her. "Good to see you too, Houdini." Lilo then gets surprised, but not scared when a scary clown head popped out a jack-in-the-box with a hissy laugh. "Ha, nice try Spooky." Lilo said, unimpressed. The jack-in-the-box then morphed into Spooky who looked disappointed. The slug 'cousin' then came from behind Lilo and happily laid his oily body on top of her. "Ugh, hey Slimy." Lilo civilly said as his slime soaked her.

The six-maced 'cousin' then roughly knocked Slimy off Lilo. "Toobaga!" The heat 'cousin' rudely told Slimy as he backed away.

"Thresher! Heat! Stop being mean to Slimy. He didn't mean to get slime all over. He can't help it." Lilo told them.

"Soka." Both Thresher and Heat apologized.

"Hmph." Angel, once again watching from a distance, turned away in annoyance.

0o0

While the 'cousins' greeted Lilo, the ignored Jumba finally closed the portal. "Hmm?" He mumbled when he hears the brief moans of DeeDee coming from the metal container behind him. When he curiously headed towards the chest, Richter quickly stepped in his way with an innocent look on his face. "Ah, Experiment Five-One-Three. Have you come to greet your creator?" While still smiling, Richter nodded his head before jumping up to Jumba and hugged him. "Ah, how invigorating to know at least one of my Experiments is still loyal." Jumba said in relief. Satisfied by Richter compassion, Jumba walked away from the container.

0o0

"Well it's good to see everyone safe." Lilo said to all of them. She then sees Yang looking with worried look on his face. "Yang? What's wrong?"

"Yin." He anxiously told her.

"Yin?" Lilo said. "Wait, where is Yin?" She asked while she and the others looked around. "Yin!"

"Experiment Five-Zero-One!" Jumba called out.

"Cousin!" Stitch yelled.

"I know, Finder!" She called out. A red aardvark-like 'cousin' with little arms and legs, no tail, a long snout, black eyes, and large rabbit-like ears [4] then appeared and ran right to her. "Finder, find Yin." The 'cousin' named Finder then started sniffing all around. Its ears spun like helicopter blades as it floated up in the air and lands on Tank's head. Then after it was done sniffing, the 'cousin' just shrugged. "He can't find her."

"Impossible. Experiment One-Five-Eight is capable of locating the tiniest little insectoid on the other side of the planet." Jumba stated.

"What about another dimension?" Lilo asked.

Jumba then thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, I never suspected this."

"Oh no, she's still in the other dimension! Yin got left behind" Lilo freaked.

While they all panicked, Bonnie and Clyde both were at a wall. "Hey Bonnie, you think we should tell them about…oof." Clyde whispered to Bonnie, but gets elbowed in the gut.

"Shut up. They don't need to know that." She told him. She then notices Spike whimpering in a corner. "Hey, Spike. What's wrong with you?" She asked but didn't get an answer.

"Not to worry. I'll reopen the portal and send out a search group." Jumba offered as he went back toward the portal-generator.

Right then, at the other side of the room, a large garage-size door suddenly raised. It opened to the outside with a view of the Main Courtyard. Lt. Mortimer Mouse then entered, wearing a new wool jacket after the other one was chewed up by Stitch. Behind him, were four heavily armored rhino guards. "Well, well. Look whose back." He pretentiously said. "Stitches and his family of mutants." Stitch growled at his comment. Mortimer then took out an expensive-looking silver pistol. "Ah, ah. Not this time, freak. You stay right where you are." Mortimer told Stitch with the guards pointing their spears at him as well. Stitch was barely phased by the pistol, but Lilo couldn't help but worry.

"Stitch, don't." Lilo told him as he held him back.

Mortimer then sees Jumba reopening the portal. "Hey, what'd think you're doing?"

"One of Stitch's cousins was left behind." Lilo told him. "We need to go back and find her."

"Not happening. Your orders were to go in and get out. Until his highness says so, you're staying put." Mortimer rudely told them. "You're just going to have to forget the little thing. You have plenty of them.

"No! You can't tell us to do that." Lilo nagged at him. "Yin is family. Family means no one gets left behind."

"Or forgotten!" Stitch growled at him.

"Well to bad. No one's going anywhere." Mortimer coldly said. He then turned to Jumba. "Close that portal, Professor." He ordered, but Jumba didn't even touch the dashboard.

"As a once evil genius, I have the responsibility to preserve my evil creations." Jumba stated. His prideful attitude then shriveled when Mortimer shot a pistol at the wall next to him.

"Now, you over-size hippo, or the next one is going right between your four eyes." Mortimer threatened him.

"Mmm, perhaps it would be best to close it." Jumba nervously said before he closed the portal.

"Ha-cha-cha. Always the best way to get the point across." Mortimer said. He then kissed the gun.

"But…you can't do that!" Lilo yelled. "King Mickey asked for our help. He wouldn't let you do this."

"Well Mickey isn't here." Mortimer told her. "And as far as I can see, I have the most authority here. So you all are going to do exactly what I tell you."

"Naga!" Stitch yelled said. "Naga-takabah!"

"What?" Mortimer puzzled in his lack of Stitch's language.

"Stitch?" Lilo cautiously asked.

Stitch started to tremble in anger "Yin is ohana." He growled through his teeth. Several of his 'cousins' nodded in agreement. Angel couldn't help but smirk at his irate behavior which scared Lilo a bit. "No one left behind!" He then sprouted his extra arms and spines.

Mortimer then pointed his gun at Stitch. "Hey, I told you to stay back, freak."

"Meega baaheth jihadi!" Kixx yelled out, jumping in.

"Meega nala kweesta." Yang snarled with his eyes glowing orange. "Cousins' such as Heat and Thresher join them as well.

Mortimer, along with his guards, started to get uneasy. "You try anything, monsters and I'll…I'll throw you in the dungeons." He timidly threatened but neither 'cousin' backed off.

"Ah, it's just as we feared. Their original programming is taking over." Jumba stated.

Lilo watched at Stitch and his 'cousins' were ready to attack. She stood there hesitantly before jumping in front of Stitch. "STOP!" She screamed.

"Gaba?" Stitch uttered. Him and the rest of his 'cousins' calmed down but looked at her in confusion.

"No, Stitch." Lilo ordered him. "I won't let you turn back into your old self."

"But Lilo. Cousin." Stitch pleaded to her.

"I know. We will find her eventually. We just have to be…patient." Lilo hesitantly said.

Stitch was against it at first, but then gave in. "Ok." He said with his head flopped down. Most of the 'cousins' shared his expression. Mortimer them smirked.

"Argh!" Kixx grumbled in disappointment.

"Hmgh." Angel smugly mumbled again.

"Aw, man. I wanted to see some action." Bonnie complained. Clyde switched his blaster back to his bionic hand.

"Now that's more like it. At least one of you knows who's in charge here." Mortimer scorned them as he put his pistol back in its holster. He then turned toward one of the rhino guards. "Make sure that portal stays closed." He ordered. The rhino guard then plowed through the 'cousins' and confronted Jumba. After he pushed Jumba out of the way, the guard took out the generator's fusion battery. "Oh, I almost forgot why I came here. Ludwig wants to see you, Professor." Mortimer said before Fibber buzzed again. The rhino guard then roughly grabbed Jumba's arm pulled him towards the exit.

"A simple 'please come with me' would have been nice." Jumba criticized.

"Wait, you're lying. Where are you taking Jumba?" Lilo questioned.

"Somewhere that's none of your business, brat." Mortimer told her. The guard then handed him the fusion battery. "The rest of you better stay out of trouble. Or I won't be so nice next time." He told them with a smug smirk. They then left with two guards practically dragging Jumba out. The door then closed, leaving everyone saddened and confused.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get both of them back. I know we will." Lilo assures them. She then hears a statically noise coming from Jumba's workstation.

_"Jumba…zzz…help."_ A whiny voice broke through a walkie-talkie.

"Pleakley?" Lilo said as Stitch jumped on the table and grabbed the walkie-talkie. He then handed it to Lilo. "Pleakley, what is it?" She said into the radio.

"_Lilo…zzz…the monsters…zzz…are…zzz…loose…zzz…HELP!"_ The voice stuttered through the speaker.

"Uh oh. Not good." Lilo said before she ran towards a smaller exit door. "Come on, Stitch." She called out.

"Right!" Stitch said as he followed her.

"Angel, you're in charge." Lilo ordered before the left.

Angel looked surprised at first but then got an intrigued smile on her face. "Hmm."

-Inside the castle-

Right outside the Captain of the Guard's office, sitting at the secretary chair was a slender female black cow with horns, wearing a green bow on her head, red shirt, white blouse, green skirt, gold high-heels, reading glasses, and red lipstick.

The sign on the desk read, 'Secretary Clarabelle Cow'. The cow typed away on her computer while she happily hummed a certain tone. She then watched as a messenger woodpecker flew by her desk and was about to knock on Goofy's door. "Hey, just hold it right there, mister." The cow ordered, stopping the messenger. She then stood up from her desk and approached the messenger. "Can't you read?" She told him while pointing at a sign hanging on the door knob saying 'Do Not Disturb'.

"But I have a message for Captain Goofy from the Archduke." The messenger replied.

"Well the message is going to have to wait." Clarabelle stated. "The Captain is very busy."

"But…" The messenger tried to persuade.

"Beat it." Clarabelle rudely told him.

"Ok, ok. Geez." The messenger rolled his eyes and flew away.

After he left, The cow turned back to the door and took a deep breath. "Goofy? Sweetie?" She said while knocking lightly. She then opened the door and stuck her head in. "Yoo hoo. Goofy?" It was messy inside the office; nothing but piles of paper on the floor, dirty surfaces, the trash bin knocked over. Goofy was at his desk doing nothing. "Ugh, just look at this place. What would you do without me?" The cow pestered. Goofy didn't listen and just kept looking at a photo of Max, who looked about eleven years old with a stick in his hand and smiled happily.

_-0-_

"_Hey dad. Dad!" Eleven year old Max called as he ran toward Goofy in his office._

"_Yes, Maxie?" Goofy asked him._

"_Want to sword fight?" Max harmlessly asked._

"_Gawrsh, sure." The two later on played around at the gardens and had a blast. With sticks in their hands, they fought all over the grass._

"_Haha, yeah." Max expressed as he aggressively attacked Goofy. "Take that." He said as he lightly poked Goofy in the gut. Goofy then dramatically cringed more than he should and fell to the ground in agony. "Dad?" Max worriedly said._

_Goofy then jumped up with his hands in the air, "Blah, I'm the tickle monster and I'm going to tickle." He said._

"_Ha, I don't think so." Max playfully said as he ran away. While Goofy chased him, he accidently trips on a rock and hits his head on a tree. "Dad!" Max screamed as he ran towards Goofy. "You ok?"_

_Goofy was seeing stars before he shook it off. "Ah-hyuck, yeah." Goofy said right before grabbing hold of Max. "Gotcha."_

"_Argh, come on, dad. That's not fair." Max protested. The two the wrestled around the ground and laughed hysterically as they tickled each other._

_-0-_

"Goofy? Goofy!" The cow yelled while she was right next to Goofy. He snapped out of it while still looking at Max's photo.

"Hmm?" Goofy mumbled before he turned his head to her. "Oh hello Clarabelle. When did you get here?"

"Not long." Clarabelle answered in an annoyed tone. "Have you been sitting here this whole time?"

Goofy then laid his head on his desk. "Hmm well, Maxie hasn't come back yet. So I thought I just wait here." He lazily said. "Ogh, why did I transfer him to the field?" He moaned.

"Goofy, you shouldn't mope like this." Clarabelle tried to comfort him. "Max is strong. He'll be good and safe."

"Mickey said he will be safe too." Goofy added.

"Mickey? Mickey has lost his mind." Clarabelle coldly said. "I mean really, what was he thinking bringing dangerous criminals to the castle? And locking Minnie in the dungeons to keep her safe? She would be just as safe right by Mickey's side. It's so unlike him." Goofy just kept his head on the desk, ignoring Clarabelle's rant. Grumbling in frustration, Clarabelle grabbed Goofy by his shirt and hoisted him up. "Look, Goofy. You're the Captain of the Guard. You have to start acting like one." She demanded him but didn't get much action from him. "You think Max will like to see you like this?"

"No." Goofy told her with little effort.

"Do you want your son to be proud of you no matter what?" She asked.

"Yes." Goofy said with a bit more energy.

"Well then you better snap out of it. You need to act like the tall, strong…and handsome…" Clarabelle trailed off in amour. "…captain you are. There's a war going on and your son's in the middle of it." She demanded him.

Goofy then jumped full of energy. "You're right. I can't just wait here while Maxie is out there. He needs me." He said with a determined look on his face. He's then surprised when Clarabelle kisses him on the lips.

"Now that's more like it." She said. "Just the guy I fell in love with."

The two were then about kiss again before they both heard a pecking sound from the door. "Excuse me, Captain?" The messenger woodpecker said from behind the door. "You have a message from the Archduke." He then continued pecking the door.

"I'm going to kill that bird." Clarabelle said in a viciously annoyed tone.

-At one of the Main Gates-

Archduke Donald and Archduchess Daisy looked out onto the village. The two held hands in silent as a guard were loading up five of her overly-large luggage into some kind of armored-automobile. "Huh, for some reason the village looks bigger than I remembered." Donald tried to begin the conversation. Daisy just stayed quiet and gazed out at the village. Donald then sighed. "Look, Daisy. I know you don't want to leave. But this is the only way I know your safe." He told her. "Heh, I'm pretty sure my Uncle Scrooge's mansion has a better security than ours. And I heard the pizzas at Duckburg are the best in the whole world." He tried to lighten the mood but was still getting the cold shoulder.

"The transport is ready for departure, ma'am." The guard announced.

Daisy then let go of Donald's hand and went toward the automobile while he just stood there and watched her walk away. She then suddenly stopped. "Donald." Daisy said without looking back at him. "Just promise me you'll be alright." She demanded him.

Donald just stared with an astonished look on his face before smiling. "Sure, Daisy. I promise." Without saying a word, Daisy got in the automobile. It then drives away, leaving Donald there; at least happy to hear her voice one last time.

"Hey, Donald!" He heard. He then turns to see Goody running towards him. "Did she leave already?"

"Yeah." Donald said in gloom.

"Awe, I just got your message. I wanted to say goodbye." Goofy whined.

"It's alright. It would have been harder for her anyway." Donald told him.

"You think she will be alright?" Goofy asked him.

"Yeah" Donald said as he looked back in the direction the automobile went. "She's better off as far away from this place as possible." He then turned back to Goofy. "By the way, how are you doing with Max out there?"

"Hmm, well I was feeling a little blue at first and just stayed in my office." Goofy replied as he rubbed his head. "If it wasn't for Clarabelle, I could have been there all day."

"Yeah, it's always good to have someone close since these last months." Donald said.

"Yeah." Goofy agreed. He then gets a puzzled look on his face. "Wait, then why'd you sent Daisy away?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Donald answered. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Um, ok." Goofy said, unsure what Donald meant. "You should probably see a doctor for that." He innocently suggested which just irritated Donald.

-In one of the village inns-

The panda, Master Yo was in his room, packing all of his stuff in his suitcase; same colored sashes, magazines, beer. He then walked toward the room next door.

"Yin, Yang? You two ready?" He said from the outside as he knocked, but there was no response. He knocked again and this time opened the door slightly. He looked inside and saw two lumps under the blankets on two separate beds. Yo sighed and started to walk toward the bed. "Look you guys, I know you don't want to leave, but this war is none of our business. I mean we've only been here for two weeks for crying out loud. It's not like we were planning on living…what the!" he says when he takes the blanket off of the bed realizes it's nothing but a pillow there. He then rushes towards the other bed, and discovers it was also a pillow. Yo then quickly came to conclusion. "Those kids." he said under his teeth.

0o0

The pink and blue rabbits, Yin and Yang were standing outside one of the Main Gates, which was closed, and approached the security post. There was only a single crocodile guard there on duty.

"Hey, let us in. We're the King's new elite warriors." Yang hyped.

"Beat it, brats." The guard aggressively told them. He looked extremely unhappy as he just impatiently leaned on the post.

"What'd you say!" Yang growled. He was about to lunged at the guard, until Yin grabbed his arm.

"Yang calm down. I'll handle this." Yin smugly told him. She then moves a few steps forward. "Hello. Please excuse my brother for his rudeness. My name is Yin and he's Yang. We've only been here for two weeks, but this place is like a home away from home to us. So please let us in so we could help the Disney army defeat this evil force trying to destroy this kingdom." She plead to him elegantly as possible.

"Hmm, yeah sure. Go right ahead." The guard told her.

"What?" Yang said, dumbfounded.

Yin then turned to him. "See, Yang. All you need is the right words, and you can get anything you want…AAAH HEY!" She yelled when the guard grabs her ears and pulls her up.

"Hey, let her go!" Yang yelled.

"I was used to be a captain." The crocodile cruelly snarled at Yin with her right in his face. "And now I'm stuck here keeping rodents like you out." He whined.

"I said let her go!" Yang demanded. "Bamboo Sword!" He screamed out before a bamboo sword appeared in his hand. But when lunged up, the guard swung his tail and swiped Yang away into a pile of trash.

"Yang!" Yin yelled.

"Your turn, pinkie." The guard then let go of her ears and maliciously kicked her into the same pile of trash.

When Yin and Yang poked their heads, Yang's face started to turn red. "Why you!" He said under his teeth and prepared to charge at the guard. He was then stopped by Yin, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?" He questioned her.

"Yang, we can't." She told him.

"What!?" He fiercely said. "We can totally beat that guy."

"I know. But if we fight any of them, the kingdom will think we're the enemy." she said. "We'll just have to find another way in."

Yang was about to protest before they both heard a loud roaring sound coming from the sky. "What's that?"

0o0

While they ran through the village streets, Lilo and Stitch curiously looked up.

0o0

Clarabelle curiously looked out a small castle window. She was so enthralled she didn't notice the messenger woodpecker, who was also engrossed, landing right on her shoulder.

0o0

Daisy stuck her head out of the automobile window as it kept going.

0o0

"Is that them." Goofy said as him and Donald watched from the ground.

Then, high above the kingdom, a gigantic portal opened up.

"They're back." Donald said.

0o0

"Yes, the King has returned. The war could be over." One villager hailed, along with others as they cheered for his arrival.

Everyone's happiness then turned to traumatized when the Walt came out with parts of it on fire.

**[1]-Fibber**

**[2]-Oscar/Felix**

**[3]-Clink**

**[4]-Finder**


	17. Aftermath

-In the Sector Z treehouse-

"Numbuh 99.9% Sure, give me a status report." Supreme Leader Numbuh 1 ordered as he and a nerdy-looking operative walked through the halls.

"Of what, sir?" The operative asked politely as he tinkered with a 2x4 handheld device. **S.O.U.P.E.R. 'S**uperb **O**perating **U**ltra **P**ortable **E**stimating **R**eckoner.'

"Everything." Numbuh 1 demanded.

-In the Medical Station-

_"Well, I've accounted about 63 wounded but most of them aren't that serious and only have a 21% injury rate. Though, 32% of operatives have somehow been affected by the creatures."_

KND medics and nurses were running all over the place, aiding any of the wounded that came through the entrances.

Nurse operative Numbuh 3 tends to an operative much younger than her who fell victim to the hairball 'cousin's' habit on eating hair. Keeping a cheerful attitude, she took out a novelty wig from a box and place it on their head. When Numbuh 3 showed his reflection through a hand mirror, the boy operative looked less excited with a long red dreadlock-style wig on his head. "You sure this looks ok?" He nervously asked.

"Yep. You can be space alien." She tried to persuade him by doing abnormal hand gestures over her head.

"Well, I do like aliens." The operative said in a more optimistic mood.

"Yay, Space-Alien-Kid." Numbuh 3 expressed as she hugged him. Her enthusiastic attitude actually made him feel better.

"Hey, nurse." Numbuh 3 heard as the same snobbish medic confronted her. "Stop playing with those wigs. We got work to do. Go get a cart of utensils from the storage room." He ordered her. Numbuh 3 grumbled a little before leaving the operative there and heading towards the storage room. "And get me a chunky bar while you're at it."

0o0

Two or more operatives were stuck together by their hands and/or feet thanks to Link's goo. KND scientists tried many different tactics to break through it. "The goo appears to be only sticky to your hands." One scientist analyzed. He then uses his hands to pull parts of the goo far apart from each other. "Surprisingly elastic." Then once he lets go, the goo immediately drew back. "And extremely retractable."

"Come on. There's got to be something you could do." One girl operative panicked.

"We don't know how." Another scientist told him. "It seems to be indestructible."

"No! I can't be stuck like this forever." The operative dramatically whined. The boy operative she was stuck to looked less panicky and more annoyed by her whining.

0o0

Some operatives had trouble hearing after hearing the pitchfork-head 'cousin's' screams or the megaphone-like 'cousin's' sonic blasts.

"What!?" An operative yelled.

"I said, can you hear me now!?" A nurse yelled back.

"No!" The operative told him which confused her a little.

0o0

"Argh! Why won't they wake up!?" One medic growled in frustration while pulling his hair. They tried all sorts of tricks to wake up operatives that were put to sleep by the sheep 'cousin'. They tried loud noises, ear pulling, nose flickering, foot tickling, electric shocks, pies to the face.

0o0

"Come on guys, you need to get to work." A frustrated operative ordered to a bunch of lazy-looking operatives that were slouched and resting in the middle of the hallway. But each one of them were still influenced by the parrot-like 'cousin's' green ray effect.

"Work is to overrated, man. You guys just need to chill." One indolent operative told him.

0o0

KND scientists, including I.M. Weasel, were still acting goofy after their confrontation with the porcupine 'cousin'. They were pushed in like cattle into the Medical Station and were kept in a yellow tape barrier. "I.R. Weasel." Weasel stupidly hyped himself before he fell over.

0o0

_"Although, there are two serious injuries to take notice. According to some scientists, an operatives has fell to a comatose state after taking one of Weasel's unstable Turbo Pills."_

In a private room, Numbuh 83 was unconscious on a table and breathed softly into an oxygen mask. Medics examined her state and puzzled. She seemed awake, but her eyes were only half open and pale. One medic then took her temperature with a thermometer. "119 degrees? She's burning up. We need ice." He demanded as Numbuh 83 sweated intensely. Numbuh 84 didn't do anything but cautiously watch from behind the door.

0o0

_"One of the Powerpuff Girls has somehow been poisoned._

In another private room, Blossom too breathed heavily into an oxygen mask, and was completely unconscious. Buttercup and Bubbles sat at one side of her bed, while Professor was on the other side and studied her condition carefully. He used his high-tech equipment to scan the snake bite on her arm. "I don't understand. This is a snake bite alright. But what kind of snake could possibly pierce through her skin? Let posion her immune system." He wondered as he drew some of her blood out with a syringe. "You two see what happened?" Prof. asked Buttercup and Bubbles.

"No." Buttercup said bluntly. She kept her head slouched down while Bubbles anxiously watched Prof. at work.

Holding up a vacutainer filled with Blossom's blood, Prof. analyzed it carefully. "I'm going to need to examine this in my lab." He said before he opened the door. "You two watch her carefully. If her condition changes, come get me." He then leaves and closes the door.

Buttercup and Bubbles just sat there while Blossom's heart monitor kept beeping the same tune. Covering her mouth with her arms, Bubbles looked nervous as she kept turning her hear to either Buttercup or Blossom. "Buttercup?" She innocently asked for her sister's attention. Buttercup merely turned her head to her. "Blossom's going to be ok, right?" Buttercup couldn't find the words to answer her and just looked back down at the floor.

-Back to Numbuh 1-

"Poisoned?" Numbuh 1 said as he and the nerdy operative kept walking through the halls. _"And here I thought they we could easily."_ He thought before they both walked into a hallway that was completely demolished by one of the Walt's cannonballs. The lights were busted open, wires were short circuiting, parts of the walls and floor were blown to pieces, and there was a huge hole to the outside. One light then fell right in front of Numbuh 1's and the operative's feet. "What about the interior damage?"

"The numbers are not good, sir." The operative told him. "As you already know, parts of the Command Center were destroyed, 47% to be exact. 66% of the cafeteria ravaged. With half of the generators short circuited or at least damaged, power is only about 43% left. The Inventory Storerooms lost about 79% of its stock. The structure is already at a 39% capacity from keeping the treehouse from collapsing. It's as if those creatures attacked the treehouse more than anything." He estimated with his S.O.U.P.E.R. "Numbers like this puts us at a disadvantage of 78%."

-In Dexter's lab-

Dexter tried his best to cope with the destruction from Bonnie's and Clyde's rampage. "My beautiful computer, my precious robots, my brilliant tools." Dexter poetically dreaded as he picked up the remainders from his robots. "Why do my lab and inventions always get destroyed?" He sobbed. "At least Computer is still safe."

-Command Center-

"I don't get it. I looked at these computers, inside and out. They should be working." A frustrated computer operative said as he and others continued typing away on the keyboards.

_"Unauthorized use of keyboards."_ Computer's voice came out of the speakers.

"And who the heck keeps saying that!" The operative screamed.

-Inventory Storerooms-

Along with the KND technicians and mechanic, the samurai helped clean up scraps of wreaked equipment.

He then looked over to see a crying girl operative sitting at a wall and hugging her legs. He could hear the sob she made with her head buried in her knees. "Why did this happen. Why is any of this happening?" She cried. The samurai looked at her with pity. He then looks down at a pile of wires just lying on the floor.

"Hey, what's that adult doing?" A KND mechanic asked to another when they see the samurai twirling wires together in his hand.

While the girl continued crying, the samurai then approached her. "Pardon me." He said politely. The girl then looked up tears pouring out of her eyes. She then sees the samurai holding a flower made of wire. When he silently offers it to her, the girl takes it with confusion. She couldn't help but puzzle why the samurai gave her the floor. She looks back up to see the samurai's innocent smile he gave. She then suddenly cracked a smile and even wiped her tears.

"Um, mister?" The samurai heard from behind. "Can I have a dog?" A mechanic pleaded to him. In no time, the samurai was surrounded by KND operatives.

"Ooh, I want a dinosaur." An operative excitedly said.

"I want a U.F.O." Another asked.

"I want a cat that breathes fire." Another followed. The number of request kept running in.

-Down in the Holding Cells-

_"But there are some good news, sir. We still have two of the intruders."_

Zeke Wolf tried to yank the bars off his cell. "Let me out of here, you brats! I don't belong here!" He screamed as he tried clawing at the KND beside him was the octopus 'cousin'. It was in a smaller cage; its tentacles tied and completely dehydrated of water. It too struggled to get out but just mumbled through her mouthless face.

0o0

Just outside the cellblock hallway, Mandy was just standing there with her arms behind her back. "Why are you obsessed with this wolf?" Grim questioned as he appeared behind her. "It's not like you told him anything."

"I needed to test something. What he knows doesn't matter." Mandy said without looking at him. "What matters is when I need someone dead, asking the Grim Reaper himself is pointless."

"Hey, I already told you. I'm not your attack dog, child." Grim ranted. "Why don't you ask Nergal to do your dirty work next time?"

"When my plans come into effect, I'll need real killers on my side." She then turned towards Grim. "Bring me Pain and Delgado."

-Back to Numbuh 1-

Numbuh 1 and the operative then entered the hanger. Thanks to Yang's rampage, it was mostly cover in dry lava; several of the aircrafts melted down.

"Sir, we've may have taken a lot of damages and lost a lot of our resources. But if we start repairs now, we can be in 59% operations by sundown." The operative told Numbuh 1.

"And Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 anxiously asked.

"No sir. Numbuh 5 has still not been accounted for." The operative answered.

Numbuh 1 didn't say anything but just sighed in frustration. "That'll be all Numbuh 99.9% Sure."

"Yes sir." The operative said with a salute before leaving Numbuh 1 there.

-Meanwhile in Disney-

The devastated look on the villagers faces were frozen as the Walt flew over the village. It flew over to the harbor. Parts of it heavily damaged; one of the masts blown off, the sails and flag on fire, explosion holes on the sides.

Archduke Donald and Captain of the Guard Goofy, along with a bunch of Disney soldiers gathered around as the Walt landed on the water. A fire truck then rode in with a group of firefighters. They quickly went into action and used a hose to douse the fire with water.

The side of the ship then opened with a long wide ramp coming out and landing on the stone dock. _"Please be ok. Please be ok."_ Goofy thought. Injured soldiers then either limped or were carried out in stretchers. "Do you see them?" Goofy asked Donald.

Donald didn't answer and just watched the army of wounded soldiers pass by them. "Monsters. Little girl monsters!" The Captain of the Walt hysterically yelled out loud. "They're too powerful! They're going to kill us all." He yelled into the crowd. A few soldiers held him down and dragged him away.

_"Monsters?"_ Donald thought.

"There they are." Goofy told Donald. After most of the soldiers exited the Walt, King Mickey came out with Lt. Max and Lt. Kim right behind him.

The criminals, Shego, MonkeyFist, and Duff were back in their shackles and escorted by soldiers. "This is ridiculous. I was promised freedom by the king himself. I demand you let me go." MonkeyFist fumed.

"Yeah, and where's mi gold." Duff barked. Shego just stayed quiet and walked along.

Donald then quickly approached Mickey. "Mickey, what happened?" He whispered.

"We failed." Mickey bluntly said. "They were stronger than I thought."

"So what do we do now?" Donald asked him.

"We'll talk in the castle later. I need time to think." Mickey told him.

0o0

As Max walked alongside Kim, he held of what was left of his sword after Blossom destroyed it. "Man, Horace is not going to be happy. He made this for me himself."Max said.

"I'm sure you'll get another one." She tried to cheer him up.

Before Max could reply, his neck was then embraced by his father's arms; so tightly he could barely breathe. "Oh, Maxie, I was so worried. I thought something bad has happened to you." Goofy cried out, holding Max tightly in his hold.

Kim felt a little uncomfortable at the scene, but also had the feeling of déjà vu. She then suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from one of her pants pocket. "Uh oh." While Max and Goofy weren't looking, Kim then snuck away.

Max finally managed to push his dad off of him, "Dad, I'm fine! Geez."

"Gawrsh, sorry, Maxie." Goofy apologized.

Max rolled his eyes and sighed. "Call me Max, Dad." He then puts his broken sword back into its sheath.

"So, uh. I guess things didn't go so well out there." Goofy awkwardly said.

"Yeah, what was your first clue?" Max rudely told him in sarcasm. They both turned back at the Walt that still had smoke smoldering from it.

"Heh, oh right. I don't think Ludwig will be happy to hear this." Goofy said, not paying attention as Max walking away. When he finally noticed, Goofy ran jetted towards Max. "Wait, Maxie. You want to…talk about?"

"Talk about what?" Max asked while still walking.

"Why…your first mission as a Lieutenant, of course." Goofy answered.

"We failed, Dad. What is there to talk about?" Max told him.

"Oh that doesn't matter. As long as everyone comes back alright, it's more of a success." Goofy told him.

"Yeah, if you say so, Dad." Max said while still seeming uninterested.

Goofy quickly thought fast to keep the conversation going. "Hey, have I ever told you when me, Donald, and Mickey once sailed in the sea."

"Yeah, about eight times." Max then stopped and turned to Goofy. "Look Dad. I really don't have time to talk. There's somewhere I need to be." Max then left his father there.

"Uh, ok. See you later then." Goofy said as Max kept walking. He then slouched his head down and moaned.

0o0

Kim kept herself hidden behind a building. She pulled out her Kimmunicator from her pocket and pressed a single button. On the screen, it switched to a dark-brown skinned teenager sitting at a desk with high-tech computer equipment all around him. "Hey, Wade."

"Kim! Ah, finally. Where have you been? I lost your signal for like 20 minutes." The teenager named Wade anxiously said with his face right at the screen. He looked short and a bit overweight.

"You could say I took an unexpected field trip." Kim told him.

"You mean, like another dimension?" Wade asked with interest.

"Yeah. Looks like those rumors were true." Kim replied.

"And there really is a war going on between our world and the other?" Wade asked.

"Yep. You could say I was in the front lines." Kim stated. "It's probably why Drakken, Shego, MonkeyFist, Duff, and Dementor were released from prison. They recruited them like mercenaries."

"It sounds like it's getting pretty rough out there." Wade commented.

"Nothing a hot shower wouldn't fix." Kim lightly said with her hair still sticky from the KND's L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.

"You want to pull out?" Wade suggested to her.

"No. I'm going to finish this mission one way or another." Kim declined. "But I could use some new toys. These armor just aren't my taste." She said as she examined her battle armor.

"On it." Wade said as he started typing on one of his keyboards. "Sending you some gear now. I'll make sure it lands in the woods where no one can see. It should be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks Wade." Kim thanked him. "And Wade, uh…how's Ron doing?" She hesitantly asked.

"Ooh…uh…he's doing fine." Wade nervously replied. "He and Rufus went back to the Yamanouchi Ninja School to continue their training."

"Huh, I guess that's good." Kim said. "Wait _their _training?"

"Yeah, thanks to Ron and Rufus they started accepting animals at the school." Wade happily explained. "Like ninja companions. Pretty cool huh."

"That's one word to put it." Kim commented.

"So…uh, do you need me to send some help…" Wade tried to suggest.

"No." Kim quickly said, cutting him off. "I got to go anyway. Before they start looking for me." She then pressed a button and blackened the screen.

-Meanwhile in the village-

A group of villagers were suddenly attacked by a small blue beetle-like 'cousin' with a round body, two thick arms and legs, two large wings on his back with purple spots on them, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth, and two antennas [1]. Before they reacted, the creature shoots a red ray from its eyes into their eyes. The villagers seemed unharmed at first, but soon got confused looks on their faces.

"Huh? What's going on? What is this place? And who am I?" One lady said before she and the rest started to panic.

"Ohana!" Lilo screamed as she and Stitch ran toward the group. The villagers then shook their heads and suddenly calmed down. "Stitch, get him." She ordered.

Stitch then jumped up and snatched his 'cousin' from the air. "Naga, cousin." Stitch told him like an authority figure.

"Amnesio, stop wiping everyone's memory." Lilo demanded before the 'cousin' known as Amnesio shot its ray into her eyes. "Huh? What's going on?"

In irritation, Stitch slams Amnesio into a bucket. "Ohana."

Lilo then shook her head. "Ugh. He did it again, didn't he?"

"Ih." Stitch replied.

"Man, Jumba was right. They are turning evil." They both then suddenly heard a woman scream from a distance. "Let's go."

"Oketaka." Stitch acknowledged before he grabbed Lilo. He carried them both all the way up to the rooftops and leapt across the village.

"Over there." Lilo said as they followed the panicked screams from villagers. They then reached of what looked like an outside mall; stores around every corner, vendor carts parked in the middle of the street, all around a very large fountain. From a high point of view they see two of Stitch's 'cousins' wreaking havoc. Stitch quickly lands all three of them to the ground and then confronts a large fat green hippopotamus-like 'cousin' with a big nose and mouth, two stubby antennae and a large spiked beaver-like tail [2]. "Choppers, stop!" Lilo yelled as the 'cousin' named Choppers used his tail to hack a vendor cart into pieces.

"Aggaba!" Stitch yelled but was still ignored. Before Choppers could crush a terrified vendor, Stitch uses his four arms to lift the 'cousin' off the ground and drop him on his back. Like a turtle, the 'cousin' was unable to roll on his feet.

"Stitch! Huggo!" Lilo yelled as she pointed to a large, round purple octopus-like 'cousin', but with six tentacles and two eye stalks [3] that had two villagers in his grasp.

"Naga bootifa!" Stitch yelled before he jumped and grabbed the 'cousin's' eye stalks. While wincing in agony, the 'cousin' named Huggo loosened his grip and let the villagers go. He then drew his tentacles towards Stitch. But with cat-like reflexes and super strength, Stitch tied the tentacles together and immobilized Huggo.

"Stitch, I found Sinker." Lilo said while at the fountain. From the edge, she watched as another 'cousin' swam in the water. It was a small, purple shark-like 'cousin' with black eyes, thin mouth, small arms and legs and a large dorsal fin [4]. Once it got close enough, Lilo grabbed its fin and pulled him out. "Gotcha." She said as the 'cousin' named Sinker tried struggling from her grip, as did Amnesio under her arm. Stitch then came, while dragging both Choppers and Huggo on the pavement. "We have to get these two back to the ship." They both then suddenly hear a sinister laughed from above. They look up and see another 'cousin' on top of the statue. "Oh no." Lilo said in horror. It was a pink 'cousin' with an abnormally large posterior, two spines on his back, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short ears and short stubby tail [5]. "Cannonball."

"Tukibowaba!" The 'cousin' named Cannonball screamed in excitement as it jumped off the statue. Once it hit the water, all of the water suddenly turned into a massive wave. Lilo, Stitch, and his 'cousins' get swept away with the current; that only lasted for a few seconds before the water flowed in the drainage.

And while Lilo and Stitch were laying on the floor, Cannonball, Sinker, Huggo, Chopper, and Amnesio managed to escape in different directions. "We're gonna need a new plan." Lilo suggested.

-Back at the harbor-

While most people have already left, there was one last passenger exiting the Walt. She checked to make sure the coast was clear before dropping down and hiding behind steel crates. She carried a backpack and wore different attire that would be fitted for a secret spy. "Hehe, looks like I made it." Spy operative Numbuh 5 snickered when she first sees the Disney castle. "Time for Numbuh 5 to do what she does best." She adjusted her signature red cap before moving on.

**[1] Amnesio (303)**

**[2] Choppers (441)**

**[3] Huggo (489)**

**[4] Sinker (602)**

**[5] Cannonball (520)**

**A/N**

**Just to be clear, I'm only using the Experiments that were in the American version of Lilo and Stitch; series and movies.**

**Numbuh 99.9% Sure is a brief OC of mine that may or may not come back in the future.**


	18. Rising Conflict

-In the Disney Castle-

Just outside Mickey's quarters, Donald waited. He impatiently paced back and forth with his tolerance decreasing fast.

"Is he still thinking in there?" Jiminy asked as he jumped and landed on Donald's shoulders.

"Uh huh." Donald uttered. "I don't get what so important, that he can't just tell me."

"Whatever it is, I just hope it's something good." Jiminy yearned. "Seeing the Walt like that as they flew by was just…overwhelming."

"I demand my freedom at once." Both Donald and Jiminy heard. Coming towards them were the criminals, Shego, MonkeyFist, and Duff being escorted by guards. "I did my job. Now release me." MonkeyFist demanded. Duff tried to talk but had cloth tied to around his mouth. Shego just kept quiet.

"Pardon us, sir. But the prisoners requested for his majesty's approval to allow them to leave." One of the guards announced.

"Oh yeah, that." Donald recalled.

"You were there, Fowl." MonkeyFist mocked Donald. "After this mission, we would have our freedom."

"It was Mickey's decision. It's his choice to let you go." Donald explained.

"Pfft, some Archduke you are." Shego commented which didn't make Donald feel any better.

Goofy then came around the corner in a very moping attitude. He moaned and barely paid attention to the criminals. "Hey Donald." Goofy said with as little joy as he could give.

"Hey. How'd it go with Max?" Donald asked.

"Oh, the usual." Goofy answered.

0o0

Lt. Max Goof was outside the castle in the courtyard and headed towards a stone and steel building that was on the outs of the castle but still in the castle grounds. The bronze sign above the door read 'Royal Engineer-Horace Horescollar'.

When Max opened the door, he immediately heard loud southern rock music. "Horace?" It was so loud Max could barely hear his own voice. "Horace!" He called again but got no answer. The entire room was packed with fresh made armor and weapons. There were even tables filled with finished and non-finished mechanical gadgets. As Max drew closer to the music, he kept nearly tripping over things from the messy floor. "Horace!" Max growled, getting more frustrated. He then finally saw who he was looking for; a slender black horse wearing a welding apron with blue overalls, red long-sleeved shirt, brown shoes, and a horsecollar around his neck "Aw finally. Horace!" The horse still didn't answer as he used a blow torch to weld two pieces of metal together. The loud music didn't make it easier. Max frustratedly grunted before turning off the dial on the gas tank.

After the flame extinguished on the blow torch, Horace Horescollar curiously turned around to see Max; showing an annoyed expression with his arms crossed. "Oh Max." Horace said in delight as he took off his welding mask. "What are you doing here?" He asked kindly with a southern accent. All he saw was Max mouthing words but couldn't hear him. "What?" He asked. Exasperated enough, Max walked passed Horace and switched off the music from the radio. "Hey!"

"I said 'the music is too loud'." Max told him.

"Well, why didn't you say so, little buddy?" Horace cheerfully said while patting Max on the head. "Now what brings you to my work area?"

"I came to see you." Max said in a more calm tone, brushing Horace's hand off. He then looked around the whole room. "Hey, where's Gus?"

"Oh, he went to go get some spare parts for me in the village…five hours ago." Horace answered before sighing in annoyance. "For all I know, he's sleeping under a tree or chowing down in a restaurant."

"Heh, you would think Donald's cousin would be a little more active." Max snickered.

"Yeah." Horace said depressingly. "Oh yeah. How'd it go in the other dimension?" Max paused hesitantly at first before taking out of what was left of his sword out of its sheath. "Whoa. What happened to your sword?"

"It's a long story." Max responded.

-In the forest-

Just on the outskirts of the village, Lt. Kim Possible made her way through the see of apple trees. "Now where is this thing?" Kim said as she followed the radar on her Kimmunicator. A few yards and a dozen tree passes later, she finally saw what she was looking for. It was a small rocket that crashed in to the ground with the words 'Made by Wade' on it. Kim then pushed a button on the rocket; opening a compartment with a large duffel bag inside. She takes it out and opens it to find a bunch of high-tech gadgets inside. "Thank you, Wade."

_"This rocket will self-destruct in five seconds."_ Wade's voice spoke out from the rocket's speaker.

"Argh, Wade." Kim grumbled in an annoyed manner. She then quickly took the bag and back flipped away before the rocket explodes. Kim then land on her back hard on the ground "Ow. That could have ended badly."

"Or perhaps it could have ended accordantly." Kim suddenly heard. She jumped up and looked around but saw no one.

"Who said that?" Kim said on her guard. She then hears small chuckling coming from up above. "Who's there?" Kim demanded. A smile of teeth then suddenly appeared above a branch. "What the?" Then came two yellow eyes, followed by an entire pink and purple striped cat laying on the branch. "A cat?"

"What cat?" The cat asked, keeping its mischievous grin.

"You." Kim told him.

"Who are you?" The cat asked.

"Uh, Kim Possible." Kim answered.

"What's impossible?" The cat asked again.

"No, that's my name." Kim tried to correct him.

"Who's name?" The cat asked.

"Mine." Kim replied.

"What mine?" The cat asked.

"No, not a mine. It's my…" Kim then paused and thought it all over. "Wait, why am I answering your questions?"

"You tell me." The cat pestered.

"No, you tell me." Kim demanded.

"Tell you what?" The cat pestered.

"Why am I…" Kim paused again. "You know what, forget it. I'm outta here." She then picked up the bag walked towards the kingdom.

Still with the mischievous grin, the cat disappeared and reappeared on a branch over Kim. "Is it that you were nearly blown up, you cannot answer simple questions?"

"Even if that's any of your business, why should I answer some weird cat's questions?" Kim sassed while still walking.

"Why should you?" The cat asked.

"Urgh, forget it." Kim grunted frustratedly.

The cat continued disappearing and reappearing, following Kim where ever she went. "You seem frustrated, but not from me. Could it be you are stress from something else?"

"Pretty sure it's you." Kim replied, barely paying attention to the cat anymore.

The cat's head then suddenly appeared floating right in front of Kim. "Really? Are you sure it's not that you seem to be in over your head." The cat's body then appeared, bouncing on its own head.

Kim seemed to be more surprised in the cat's statement than his detached appearance. She quickly shook her head and walked past the decapitated cat. "Look, I don't know who or what you are, but I don't have time for this. So just leave me only."

"Very well. But just so you know, deciding to do things on your own can sometime seem insignificant when there's no one there to help you." The cat said.

Kim didn't stop but turned back to see the cat was gone. She thought about his statement for a second before shaking it off. "It's just a weird cat." As she walked, the cat's mischievous grin and eyes returned and watched Kim walk away from the shadows.

-In the village-

The villagers continued to scream and run as Stitch's 'cousins' continue to run amuck. One 'cousin' in particular went after a frightened man. It was a small pink/purple hummingbird-like creature with a large head, black eyes, and a long lavender beak [1]. "Aah! No, get away!" The man screamed before the 'cousin' pecked him behind his neck. The man the stopped for a moment and looked at a female cat villager. He then suddenly had a swoon look on his face with pink hearts hovering over his head. "Where have you been all my life?" The man said. He then grabbed the cat's arm and kissed it.

"Excuse me!?" The cat outragely exclaimed as she swipes her arm away.

"You are my one true love." The man admitted with passion while trying to get at the cat again.

"Get away from me, you freak!" The cat screamed as she ran away.

"Wait, my love!" The man yelled before Stitch appeared and splashed water in the man's face. He then stopped and shook his head. "Uh, what just happened?"

Before the 'cousin' could fly away, Stitch grabbed it in the air. "Naga, Cousin." He told it as it kept struggling. It even desperately pecked him a couple of times, but Stitch just laughed. "Hahaha, naga takabah. Meega love Angel."

"Stitch, put him in here." Lilo said as she ran towards him with a glass jar. Stitch then threw the 'cousin' in the jar like a basketball. Lilo quickly closed the jar with a lid full of holes. "Hunkahunka, what's gotten into you guys?" She innocently asked, but the 'cousin' known as Hunkahunka just kept trying to peck out of the jar.

They both then heard the sound of glass smashing from a nearby glass shop. Soon came out another of Stitch's 'cousins'. "Cousin!" Stitch said as he charged at it.

It almost resembled Stitch, but had pale purple skin, huge yellow buckteeth, football-shaped head, small bean-shaped body and thick limbs [2]. "Woops." The 'cousin' said before Stitch tackled it to the ground.

"Gotcha, cousin." Stitch said, while his 'cousin' just laid there with a dumb look on its face.

While Stitch held his 'cousin' down, Lilo could still hear the distance screams from villagers in multiple directions. "This isn't working." She ran to Stitch and grabbed his 'cousin's' arm. "Pleakley and the ship are just over there. You go and try to stop as many of your cousins as you can. I'll take these two to Pleakley and get some Experiment-Catcher stuff."

"Oketaka." Stitch nodded before rolling off in a ball.

"Well, it doesn't look like you were affected by whatever is doing this to the others. Come on, Woops." Lilo ordered as she pulled the 'cousin' named Woops by his arm.

-At the harbor-

Many ships stationed. But there was one in particular that was different from them all. It was less of a water vessel and more of a giant spaceship. On the side it was tagged with large white text, reading 'B.R.B. 9000'.

Just in front of its opened entrance, there was an individual running around in a panic. It was a slender and flexible individual with green skin, one eye and antenna on his head, olive spots, two fingered hands and three legs. He wore a pink flower dress and sandals. "Help! Panic, panic. Someone call the Galactic Federation!" The individual screamed as he continued frantically running around.

"Pleakley!" Lilo called as she walked towards the hysterical Pleakley.

"Lilo, thank goodness." Pleakley gasped as he grabbed Lilo's shoulders. "I'm so glad to see you. They're all gone!" He then started to cry with tears flowing down his eye.

"What happened?" Lilo asked.

"Well, I was in the ship with the other monsters and I was making my rounds of disturbing their daily scrumptious enrichments." Pleakley explained.

"Snack time. Got it." Lilo added.

"Everything went according to plan, until one of the little monsters tricked me and locked me in the broom closet." Pleakley whined, nearly about to cry again. "By the time I escaped, they were all gone."

"Why didn't you radio in sooner?" Lilo questioned as she walked in the B.R.B. 9000's entrance.

"I tried but that little monster wouldn't leave me only." Pleakley whined as he pointed straight up. Lilo looked up to see one of Stitch's 'cousins' hanging on the ceiling. It was a purple bat/lizard-like creature with four arms, a lion-like tail, large wings on its shoulders and a Stitch-like face [3].

"Jam." Lilo said. She then handed Hunkahunka and Woops to Pleakley. "Here, put them in containers. There's only one way to get catch Jam." Lilo said as she headed inside the ship. She then later came back with a jar of peanut butter. "Hey Jam! I have delicious peanut butter for you."

"Miki Miki!" Jam howled as he flew down. Lilo quickly threw the jar into a large glass cylinder container and waited for Jam to get inside before closing it.

"That's three down… and a lot of them to go." Lilo said, almost depressingly.

"Hey Lilo. Where's Stitch and Jumba?" Pleakley asked as he had both Hunkahunka and Woops in their containers.

"Oh, well I told Stitch to catch as many Experiments he can while I get supplies. And Jumba was taken away." Lilo said quickly and quietly.

"Oh good." Pleakley said in reassurance before realizing the second part. "Wait what!?"

"Yeah, the big dummy kinda took him." Lilo said as she grabbed more a supplies.

"Gantu!?" Pleakley gasped.

"No, the new big dummy. Lieutenant Morty I think." Lilo corrected.

"But why? Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" Pleakley hysterically asked.

"Don't worry. As soon as we have the Experiments back we'll go look for Jumba and Yin." Lilo explained as she carried the supplies to what looked like to be a red buggy car.

"What about Yin?" Pleakley questioned.

"Uh, nothing." Lilo quickly fibbed. She took all the supplies and put them in the back compartment of the buggy. "Just keep an eye on the Experiments and make sure they stay here. You can do that right?" Lilo asked with puppy dog eyes."

"Uh, why yes. Yes I can. As a former member of the Galactic Federation, and College Chair of Earth Studies, I will make sure these little monsters will not leave my sight." Pleakley pledged.

"Good." Lilo said as she jumped into the buggy's driver seat and turned it on.

"Lilo! You can't drive the X-Buggy." Pleakley exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I've seen Stitch drive it all the time." Lilo explained before she pressed on the gas. "Whoa!" Lilo screamed as the X-Buggy sped right past Pleakley and out into the dock. "Wow that was so cool. No wonder Stitch always wants to drive."

Pleakley just stood there and watched Lilo drive the X-Buggy away, nearly hitting anything and anyone. "Seatbelt! Seatbelt! Ogh, I hope Nani doesn't find out about this."

-Back in Jumba's laboratory-

Stitch's 'cousins' did all they can to pass the time. The beatbox 'cousin' filled the room with its remix of sounds as it hopped around the room

Spooky snickered quietly as he slid his way behind Houdini. Without even transforming, he leaned in to Houdini's ear and whispered, "Boo." Houdini then jumped up screaming before disappearing. Spooky then couldn't help but laugh.

"Hakkiah, huzziuh, Tiznet!" The spring-like 'cousin' counted before it hurled Jumba's chair. The pterosaur 'cousin' then used its bat-like tail and slugged the chair high up. Tank then caught it and munched it down.

Splodyhead launch his plasma balls in the air and have them explode like fireworks. Slushy climbed on top of one of Jumba's machinery and created an ice slide.

Several had no trouble messing around on Jumba's desk. Phoon used her trunk to blow all of Jumba's paper off with a strong wind. Slimy climbed up and drenched the desk with his slime. Some even went through the cupboards. 'Cousins' like Yaarp and Belle helped themselves to Jumba's candy stash. Richter quickly snatches something from one of the desk's cupboards without anyone seeing.

0o0

Elsewhere, several other 'cousins' were still aggravated from before. "Ah-qae jihad." Yang roared with his eyes glowing and skin steaming.

"Ih! Emba-chua." Kixx agreed right by Yang. "Nala baaheth jihadi!" He yelled with his fists smashing on the floor. Several of the 'cousins' joined in, such as; Heat, Thresher, the scorpion 'cousin', the electric 'cousin'.

"Muzzt zzzave couzzin and Jumba." The electric 'cousin' said with a distinctive buzz in his voice. They all headed toward the door before Angel stood in their way.

"Naga!" Angel yelled as she held up her hand.

Kixx then growled in frustration. "Ika patootie."

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" Yang asked. "Meega nala kweesta!" He roar with the others sharing his rage.

"Toobaga!" Angel yelled at him. She then evilly smirked at them. "I have better idea." She seductively with a surprising Scottish accent.

"Huh?" The 'cousins' uttered in confusion.

"Yang. Kiss. Heat. Thresher. Plasmoid. Sparky." Angel said to all six of them. "Salsa." She told them before running off on all her fours. Reluctant at first, the 'cousins' followed her.

0o0

Bonnie and Clyde watched from afar as Angel led her 'cousins' away from everyone else. "Why the heck Lilo leave her in charge? I gots more leaderin skills than anyone heeya." Bonnie ranted and expected a response from Clyde. But he was too busy thinking while rubbing his chin. "What's wrong with you?"

"That kid, Bonnie." He finally answered. "We told him a lot. Don't you think we should tell the others?"

"I told you before. We're not telling everyone that we squealed." She told him. "You want us to get deactivated again?"

"No, but shouldn't we at least tell Stitch." Clyde suggested.

"We'll tell him when we have to." Bonnie said, getting more and more aggravated. She then grunted in frustration before walking away.

Clyde immediately followed her. "Hey, where you going?"

"To go steal somethin. All this waitin around just ain't my style." Bonnie replied.

0o0

Both Bonnie and Clyde passed right by the chest DeeDee and Courage were hidden. Inside, DeeDee still remained unconscious while Courage just sat there. He rubbed her head and whimpered. Richter then suddenly opened the chest. "Drink." He said as he handed Courage a plastic bottle.

"Huh?" Courage uttered as analysis the bottle. The label tapped on it read 'Healing Elixir'. He then looked up to Richter's innocent smile. Hesitant at first, Courage took a sip from the bottle. Then after a few seconds, his bruises and scratches faded away. Astonished that he was completely healed, Courage quickly poured some of the elixir into DeeDee's mouth. Her condition then suddenly healed, with all bruises disappearing. "Yay." Courage said quietly.

-Down below the castle-

In an unguarded passageway, Lt. Mortimer personally escorted Jumba through the narrow dark hallway. "May I please ask where are you taking me?" Jumba politely asked.

"We're just taking a nice trip to Ludwig." Mortimer told him.

"You were not telling the truth back at my lab and you are not telling the truth now. The way to Ludwig's lab is further from here." Jumba said before Mortimer rudely pushed him forward.

"Just keep movin. I don't have all day." Mortimer barked at him.

"Whatever it may be, I must return to my lab at posthaste. My Experiments are in no condition to be left alone." Jumba pleaded. "I hope they haven't discovered my supply of delicious delicacies."

Mortimer once again pushed Jumba forward. "Quit your whining. If you know what's good for ya, you'll pick the right side."

"Right side?" Jumba said to himself. They then reached their destination when Mortimer opens the last door at the end of the hallway. Inside it was dark with nothing but a chair and a flickering ceiling lamp. "What is this?" Jumba questioned, a nit scared.

"Get in." Mortimer ordered as he shoved Jumba in the room. He quickly looked around the hallway before closing the door. "Alright, I brought you the fat guy." Mortimer said into the dark.

"Excellent, Mortimer." Said by a mysterious male voice. A small bag was then thrown from the dark and into Mortimer's grasp.

"Ha-cha-cha!" Mortimer cheered as he opened the bag to a hand full of ruby diamonds. "Never loved the color red so much."

"Now, Mortimer. You may leave us." The voice permitted.

"Huh?" Mortimer uttered, arching his eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes. I would like to speak to the scientist alone." The voice demanded.

"Fine by me." Mortimer said in ecstatic. Jumba just stood there with combination of confusion and frightens, as the mouse lieutenant left the room.

"Please have a seat." The voice said in a politely tone. Jumba then hesitantly sat in the chair with the ceiling lamp flickering from above. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions."

"Ergh, okay." Jumba reluctantly agreed.

"You are Jumba Jookiba, are you not?" The voice questioned.

"I am." Jumba answered.

"And you are a graduate from the Evil Genius College?" The voice questioned once more.

"Evil Genius University." Jumba corrected.

"After that, you became the lead Scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries and created an army of genetically engineered creatures for the destruction of planets." The voice continued.

"Hmm, I used to be. I have taken my profession to a much different direction." Jumba said, feeling calmer than before.

"I am aware. Which is why I have asked for your presence." The voice told him. "Now Jumba…

"My name is Dr. Jumba Jookia." Jumba interrupted the voice. "I was wrongfully accused and imprisoned for simple experimentations by the United Galactic Federation. And now after the Lieutenant held a weapon to me, my Experiments, and a very dear companion of mine, I'm taken here and questioned." His anger built more and more as he ranted. "I would at least appreciate if you would tell me who you are."

The voice was silence at first. "My apologies. It has been a bit…edgy for everyone these past months." Jumba then sees an individual coming out of the shadows. "But since were both intellectuals, it would be proper if you at least know my name." The individual was tall and wore a body cloak that even covered his face. "I go by many titles, but my most famous would be The Phantom Blot."

Surprised by the individual's cloaked appearance, Jumba couldn't help but stare at the individual's white eyes. "Phantom blot? I am not familiar with that name."

"Not surprising. You are a foreigner from another planet. And you resided on a simple island." The Blot indicated as he walked around Jumba. He walked in an upright position with his arms crossed. "I am what you would consider a world-renowned criminal."

"A criminal? For what?" Jumba questioned.

"Oh, many things." The Blot calmly said. "But enough about me. The reason I brought you was because me and my associates have paid close attention to you and your _experiments._" The Blot explained. "We feel that you are not using your full potential in Hawaii. And taking orders from the wrong side."

"I am well aware of my capabilities and satisfied of my current residence." Jumba defended himself. "What are you asking of me?"

Jumba's then taken aback when the Blot then grabbed both of his shoulders firmly. "We want you to join us Dr. Jumba. We are a small number of indivsuals who desire to same goal. World domination." The Blot said right into Jumba's face. "Starting with this retched kingdom and its king."

"You want to overthrow the King?" Jumba couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. And if you join us Jumba, I'll make sure you are greatly funded and considered by all a genius." The Blot offered while sticking his hand out for Jumba to shake.

Jumba sat there for a moment, thinking everything through. He then crossed his arms. "I'm afraid I would have to decline." The Blot immediately retracted his hand after Jumba's statement. "It does like a good proposal, but I have new responsibilities now. My ohana you would say. My evil genius side is nothing but a memory I choose to leave behind."

"Hmm, and are you sure of this chose?" The Blot asked.

"Yes." Jumba said proudly.

"Hmm, then I would have to take some extra measures." The Blot said as he took out a remote and pressed a red button.

Jumba's ankles is then suddenly shackled and bolted to the floor. "What is this!?" Jumba exclaimed before the chair tied others parts of him down.

"I thought an intellectual like yourself would have gladly accepted this opportunity. But, if you're not a part of us, you'll just have to be another of our pawns." The Blot explained.

"What are going to do to me?" Jumba questioned.

"Do you remember when I paid Mortimer for your delivery? He believed I gave him a bag of ruby diamonds, but in reality I gave him a bag of useless rocks." The Blot explained.

"What?" Jumba asked.

"In truth he was hypnotized, by a skilled hypnotist." The Blot gloated.

"No. I will not allow you to use your powers to turn me into your pawn." Jumba ranted as tried struggling free.

"Powers? Only the weak need powers." The Blot corrected. "I am a mere mortal with so much intelligence and mastery, a weakling like Mickey could not dare challenge." The Blot proudly said. He then unzipped the head part of his cloak and revealed his true appearance to Jumba. "But don't worry. I won't let you do anything you don't want to. Not with this war and all. Me and my colleagues will acquire your assistance at a more…appropriate time." The Blot explained while he was face to face with Jumba. "Now, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, look into my eyes and forget everything about this chat of ours."

**Horace's music - watch?v=JZ8ls1tYB74**

**B.R.B. 9000 - wiki/B.R.B._9000**

**X-Buggy - wiki/X-Buggy**

**[1]-Hunkahunka (323)**

**[2]-Woops (600)**

**[3]-Jam (202)**


	19. Tension

-In the Disney Village-

Stitch jumped from roof to roof, chasing down three of his flying 'cousins'. One was a small pink 'cousin' with a big head with a baby-like face, tiny purple insect-like wings, stubby legs and arms, short ears, plump cheeks, purple nose, a yellow pacifier in his mouth and a long baby rattle-shaped tail [1]. Another was a small green mosquito-like 'cousin' with four purple eyes, four wings and six legs [2]. The third was a grey cloud-like 'cousin' with small black eyes, and thin mouth [3].

"Aggaba, cousins!" Stitch yelled while the two flew to get away. The baby-like 'cousin' then turned around and released a pink powder from its tail. "Whoa!" Stitch gasped. He quickly jumped over the powder. "Naga bootifa!" Stitch snarled at the baby-like 'cousin'. The mosquito-like 'cousin' then fired a purple ray from its stinger. Stitch quickly ran, jumped, flipped, and rolled away all over the roof, dodging his 'cousins' rays. "Knock it off!" Stitch roared. The cloud-like 'cousin' then unleashed a downpour right over Stitch. "Iky, dunga haga blabla." Stitch complained before he accidently slipped on the slanted roof. "Bliznak!" Stitch growled as he held on the edge of the roof. As his 'cousins' got closer to him, the anger in Stitch grew. "Nala kweesta!" He then grabbed and lifted the part roof with his four arms. He then swatted all three and knocked them down into the street. Stitch then immediately dropped down and tackled the baby-like 'cousin' and tied it down with its own tail. And just before the mosquito-like 'cousin' flew away, Stitch grabbed it by its wings. "Goocha!" Still having three arms free, Stitch attempted to tackling down the cloud-like 'cousin', but only went right through it. "Naga!" Stitch cried.

"Hehehe, chabata!" the cloud-like 'cousin' laughed mischievously as it float away

"Stitch!" Lilo screamed.

"Gaba?" Stitch uttered as he watched the little Hawaiian girl drive the X-Buggy to the scene. "My buggy!"

"Whoa!" Lilo screamed as she crashed the X-Buggy into a pile of barrels.

"Ika patootie." Stitch grunted as he checked the frontend.

"Hey! I'm not a stupid head! I just haven't driven before." Lilo defended herself. She then sees the baby 'cousin' get tossed into the passenger seat. "Oh good, you caught Babyfier."

"Ih." Stitch said as he placed the mosquito 'cousin' into a large glass cylinder container.

"And Bugby. These two are probably the most dangerous if they have gone bad." Lilo said in relief. She could hear the laughing of the cloud-like 'cousin' from above. It even evilly unleashed another downpour onto them. "Looks like Cloudy's back to his original programming too."

Stitch snarled through his teeth as he took out a net launcher from the X-Buggy. "Toobaga!" He yelled before shooting a thick blanket straight up and caught the cloud-like 'cousin' named Cloudy in a bag. "Gotcha." Stitch whimsically gloated as he caught the bag.

"Good, now let's get the rest of them." Lilo said with her hand on the steering wheel. She's then surprised when Stitch pulled her up by the back of her muumuu dress. "Hey." Lilo complained.

Stitch the placed her in the passenger seat with the baby-like 'cousin' named Babyfier. "I drive."

"Fine." Lilo said in frustration while crossing her arms. "It was fun while it lasted."

Just as he touched the wheel, Stitch noticed the village law enforcement started coming their way. "Uh oh. Aka-choota!" Stitch bellowed before driving the X-Buggy away.

0o0

Elsewhere, Lt. Kim Possible walked along the pathway, heading towards the was too much in deep thought to even pay attention to the villagers she passed by.

_"Was being a secret agent getting so old, you have to save an entire kingdom now?" _She heard Shego's mocking voice in her head.

_"Do you need me to send some help?" _This time she thought of Wade's worried advice.

_"Are you sure it's not that you seem to be in over your head."_ She then thought of the mysterious cat's words. _"Deciding to do things on your own can sometime seem insignificant when there's no one there to help you."_

_"K.P., you don't have to do this." _She thought of another person's voice.

Kim then finally shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. I'm not going to quit now."

"Look out!" Kim suddenly heard before Numbuh 5 tackled her to the ground. A second later, one of Stitch's 'cousins' came rolling by.

It strangely resembled a steamroller; a large green 'cousin', with two cone-shaped yellow-striped antennas, yellow patches around its eyes, three yellow stripes on his rear legs and a small roller between its front legs [4].

Kim and Numbuh 5 landed just as the 'cousin' stampeded pass them. "What was that?" Kim asked out loud.

"I don't know. But I'm sticking around this place." Numbuh 5 said before she ran off.

"Hey wait!" Kim called but only could watch Numbuh 5 vanish into an alley.

"Wow, this is some pretty high-tech stuff." Kim heard before looked to see another 'cousin' rustling through her bag. It looked like a cross between red wombat and a pig, standing on two legs, a huge round nose, a large mouth, with a much bigger lantern jaw, very round lantern jaw, no neck, skinny ears pointed downward, thick limbs, and small black eyes [5].

"Hey!" Kim called but got no response from the snooting 'cousin'.

"Grappling gun, multi-vision sunglasses, lipstick laser…" The 'cousin' listed in fluent English as it went through all of Kim's equipment. "Stealth suit, knockout gas bombs…" Before the 'cousin' could go on, Kim slaps it hands away.

"Enough. It's rude to go through peoples things." Kim advised him as she put her gadgets back in the bag.

"I like to think it's ruder for people to keep secrets from one another." The 'cousin' opined. "That's how my creator made me."

After she finished, Kim noticed something was missing in her pocket. "My Kimmunicator." She said to herself as she panicky looked around.

"Oh, you mean that blue hand-held communication device. It fell over there after my cousin Splat almost rolled over you." The 'cousin' said nonchalantly as it pointed.

Kim looked over to her device exactly where the 'cousin' pointed. "That's a relief." She sighed. Then before she knew it, another 'cousin' came in and grabbed the Kimmunicator with its tongue. It was a small orange dinosaur-like 'cousin' with black eyes, a purple nose, tiny ears, and a thick, short tail and legs [6]. "What?" Kim said before the 'cousin' retracted its tongue back and transformed the Kimmunicator into a large older version of a PDA. "Hey!" She yelled as she quickly picked it up. The dinosaur 'cousin' paid no interest to Kim and just hopped away. "What just happened?" Kim asked out loud.

"That was my cousin Retro. He turns things to their primitive form with his tongue." The big-nosed 'cousin' happily answered.

Kim desperately tried to access the Kimmunicator's features, but had no luck. "This is not happening. This is really not happening." Kim said to herself as she paced back and forth. "All of the Kimmunicator's memory is gone. I can't even reach Wade." She whispered to herself in a panicky tone. Little did she know, the red 'cousin' kept close to her and eavesdropped.

"Well, you know. You could just have Retro turn it back to normal." The 'cousin' suggested.

"Really?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Yep. All you have to do is catch him, wrap his tongue with your hand-held communication device, and spank him three times on his butt." The 'cousin' explained.

Kim then thought about it for a moment. "Seriously?"

"Yep." The 'cousin' casually replied.

Taking its words into consideration, Kim looked in the direction Retro went and even heard the screams from some of the villagers. She then sighed and shrugged her elbows. "Fine. Can't say I haven't done weirder." The 'cousin' then tried sneaking another peak in Kim's bag. "Hey!" Kim called which stopped the 'cousin' instantly. "Hands. Off. The. Bag." She demanded in a serious tone. The 'cousin' nodded his head with a frightened expression.

-Inside the Royal Engineer's Garage-

Max told all he could of what happened in the other dimension. "Then after they came with all their planes and weapons, Mickey ordered a retreat." He said in a sullen attitude.

"Huh, it was that bad?" Horace replied.

"Didn't you see the ship when we flew to the docks?" Max questioned him. "All that damage."

"Well, I was in the garage." Horace guiltily said, rubbing his head. "Too busy fixing some of Ludwig's equipment." He said as he gestured toward the work station full of discarded tech. From the table, Horace then grabbed hold of Max's sword. "So a little girl blasted your sword to pieces."

"Hey. It wasn't a little girl." Max snapped. "It was…something else."

"I know. But this sword was made of unicorn horns. Hard to believe anything could break something this strong." Horace explained.

"Yeah. Well she…I mean it, made it look like it was nothing." Max said as he rubbed his stomach, remembering the time when Blossom sucker punched him.

"Hm." Horace mumbled. He then walked towards a pile of scraped weapons and threw the sword on it. "So why did you come here?"

"I don't know. Just needed someone to talk to." Max answered him.

"What about Goofy?" Horace questioned as he started rustling around the messy room.

"Hmph, my dad just doesn't get it. He wants to act like things are normal." Max complained. "It hasn't been normal since this whole thing started."

"Well maybe to him it is normal." Horace tried to explain while he continued searching around. "He is the Captain of the Guard."

"Yeah, well it's not normal to me. Why should it?" Max rambled. "I mean, I didn't even want to be part of this. Let only Lieutenant to my dad."

"Well, what changed your mind?" Horace questioned.

Max then paused for a moment. "Uh, just thought I was needed." He said hesitantly. He then grew curious on to where Horace had gone. The room was so packed and messy he couldn't even see "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something." Horace answered. "YOW! Dang pitchfork." He grumbled.

"You and Gus really should get this place cleaned up, Horace." Max humorously advised. He waited for a response but got nothing. "Horace?" Max called and still got no answer. He looked around and saw only Horace's mountains of junk. "Where'd you go?"

"Found what I was looking for." Max heard Horace from behind. He turned around and immediately had a broken and rusty sword thrown at him.

"An old sword?" Max questioned after he caught it in his hand. Then before he knew it, Horace came at him with a newly sharpened sword.

-Inside the Disney Castle-

Outside of the King's quarters, everyone continued to wait for Mickey to come out.

"What is he doing in there?" MonkeyFist asked with a rude attitude.

"He's thinking." Jiminy answered.

"Of what? How to retreat faster?" Duff mocked.

"Mickey did what he had to do." Jiminy told him. During which, Donald got more and more irritated as the time went by. Goofy just stood in a depressive state.

"Whatever. Where's ma gold ye promised?" Duff questioned.

"Gold? You were never promised any of the King's gold." Jiminy clarified.

"Told you." MonkeyFist gladly said.

"What!? No gold!?" Duff expressed in outrage. "I busted my arse with no pay? Those exploding golf balls are expensive you know."

"Your freedom should be more than…" Jiminy tried to respond.

"This is utter preposterous. I am a respected archaeologist. Not some criminal that can be tossed around like trash." MonkeyFist ranted.

"Well…" Jiminy got cut off again.

"Hey, bug. Why don't you go squeeze through that little keyhole and his uptight highness in there to hurry up." Shego told Jiminy.

"Now see here…"Jiminy fumed.

"Hm, I wonder if it would cheer up Max if I baked him a cake?" Goofy suddenly wondered. Through everyone's bantering, Donald's tolerance for it all was hitting its breaking point.

"Everyone shut up!" Donald screamed with his feathers turning red. They all went silent then.

"Agh stow it, you birdbrain twit." Duff unpleasantly told him.

"Birdbrain!? That does it!" Donald fumed with steam spewing out of his nostrils. He tried lunging at Duff, his arms flapping in the air. Goofy then quickly grabbed Donald's shirt and held him back.

Finally, the doors opened and everyone stopped and watched Mickey come out. "I made a mistake." He bluntly said, giving them all a puzzle look.

-Back at the Garage-

Max and Horace fought all over. With a rusty sword, Max did more running and backing away while Horace kept coming after him.

Frightened, Max could barely react when Horace lunged his whole body. "Gah!" Max screamed as he guarded the full force with his sword. Horace smirked as he towered over Max. "What are you doing!?" Max struggled to ask while using both of his hands to hold Horace back.

"I just thought we could spar." Horace said as he continued pressing his whole body weight down. He then suddenly grabbed Max's arm and roughly threw him across the room. "We haven't had one in a while."

Picking himself up with only a busied lip, Max faced Horace in fight-ready position. "Now? I just came from another dimension." He said before Horace came at him again.

"I see no reason why that should stop you." Horace said as their swords clashed.

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't." Max complained. He then swung his sword and only had it smashed to pieces by Horace's sword. Before Max could even respond, Horace pushes him to the floor.

The tall horse then pressed his foot on Max's chest and kept him down. "Huh, I figured you'd be better by now." Horace specified.

"You gave me a rusty sword and attacked me out of the blue. With a better sword" Max ranted while he laid there.

"Hmph." Horace sighed in disappointment. "And here I thought all that training would have taught you something."

Max then took the opportunity and pushed Horace's leg off. He then quickly got up and grabbed a broomstick. "All you've been teaching me was how to fight." Max told him, readying himself. Horace didn't hesitate as charged again. This time, instead of blocking, Max dodged the sword and jabbed the smashed the broomstick into Horace's gut.

"Oof!" Horace cringed as he backed away. "Well, now that's more like it." He only took a slight breather before attacking at Max again.

"What is the point of this, Horace?" Max questioned as he blocked Horace's swing.

"You've been feeling depressed ever since you got back. I thought I cheer you up." Horace replied as he tried swiping his leg under Max.

"Throwing me an old sword and attacking me would cheer me up?" Max interrogated before jumping in the air, evading Horace's leg.

"Hmph." Horace grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. While Max was still in the air, Horace pressed his hand hard into Max's chest.

"Gugh!" Max uttered as his whole body gets launched into a pile of junk.

"What were you doing when the little girl attacked Mickey?" Horace asked.

"What?" Max responded as he pick himself up.

"What were you doing when the little girl was attacking the captain?" Horace asked him as he walked closer.

"I was…I was…" Max stuttered to say.

"Why didn't you try to help them?" Horace questioned as he got closer and closer. His serious tone was enough to get Max to back away.

"I…I did. I told you." Max replied to him, getting cornered into a wall.

"After the kingdom was attacked, you came to me and begged me to teach you how to fight." Horace stated as he towered over Max. "Hmmm. What was it that you said?" Horace asked as he thought about it.

"Teach me how to fight." Max suddenly said with his head down. "I want fight them and make them pay."

"And when the moment finally came, you hesitated." Horace stated.

"Hey, I already told you." Max snapped at him. "Those weren't little girls. They were like some kind of super powered monsters."

"Pfft, please. In my traveling days, I had to fight my way out from a group of ogres. Ten times my size and twice as hungry. I was so scared my legs shivered the whole time. And it all started when I wanted an apple." Horace told, nearly drifting off.

"What's your point, Horace?" Max interrupted.

"Hm, well. All I'm saying is, with all you've been through, do you still want fight?" Horace asked.

Max kept quiet for a moment with his head still down. He then looked at Horace with seriousness. "Yeah."

"Well then." Horace said as he held at his hand. Max then happily grabbed Horace's hand. "Let's get back to it." Horace said before he tossed Max over his head and across the room.

-Back at the village-

Lt. Kim finally came face to face with Retro. The dinosaur-like 'cousin' had a hard time wrapping its tongue on Kim with her constantly jumping and flipping around. "Argh. Sorry, no tongue on the first date." Kim said; nearly have Retro's tongue graze her head. She then charged at Retro, evading is tongue again and this time grabbing him. "Gotcha." Kim said as Retro struggle to get free. "Hold still." She ordered him as she took out her old-fashioned PDA. "You sure this will work?" She asked the big-nosed 'cousin' who was just sitting there.

"Yep." It answered.

Kim then shrugged before throwing the PDA up in the air. She then squeezed Retro's neck and forced him to shoot out his tongue. Once the tongue wrapped around the PDA, Kim hesitantly spanked the bottom of Retro three times. Retro then retracted his tongue and transformed the PDA back into the Kimmunicator. "Yes." Kim cheered as she caught the Kimmunicator. Then, while she was distracted, Retro managed to slip out of her grasp and bolted away. "Hey, stop!" Kim called as she tried chasing him.

"Wow. You have a jetpack too?" Kim heard. She turned back to see the big-nosed 'cousin' peeking into her bag again.

"Hey! What did I say before!?" Kim told him.

"I can't help it. It's what I was programmed to do." The big-nosed 'cousin' cried in shame. "That's why they call me Nosy."

"Hmph, that's a fitting name." Kim sassed at him. She then suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from the Kimmunicator. "Great." She complained before answering.

"Kim! What happened? I lost your signal again." Wade anxiously said.

"It's fine, Wade. Look you don't have to call every time the Kimmunicator goes down. It's happened in missions before." Kim enlightened.

"Yeah, but nothing like this." Wade commented.

"I told you I can handle it." Kim said to him with a bit of an attitude. "And stop calling me or you'll blow my cover."

"But…" Wade tried to say before Kim hung up.

Feeling a little remorse for hang up on her friend, Kim quickly shook it off. "Sorry Wade. But you of all people should know I have to do this." She then looked back to see that the 'cousin' named Nosy was gone. "Great, now that one ran off too." She sighed in annoyance. She then gets a glimpse of several Disney soldiers running around from afar. "I better hide this stuff before someone sees me." She said before picking up her bag. "Ugh, geez. This bag is heavier than I thought."

-Everywhere else in the village-

Lilo and Stitch split up and separately pursued his 'cousins' as they continued to storm the streets and cause as much trouble as they could.

0o0

At the docks, Stitch's cousin Cannonball bounced its way to the water. "Tukibowaba!" He yelled as he dropped down, bottom first. Stitch then intervened and caught Cannonball before he made contact with the water. "Aw." Cannonball uttered in disappointed.

Stitch was only holding on to the dock with his foot, nearly falling into the water. "Iky. Dunga haga blabla." He grunted as he pulled Cannonball in.

0o0

"What's going on?" A confused villager said.

"Who are you? Who am I!?" Another villager panicked. A group of them were confused and frightened as the others. And not a single one knew why.

"Ohana!" Lilo screamed as she ran by. The villagers then shook their heads and remember who they were.

"Ugh, what happened?" One cured villager asked.

"Ohana! Ohana! Ohana!" The same situation occurred as she yelled and passed by confused villagers. "Where is he?" Lilo said while carrying a butterfly net. She then caught a glimpse of Amnesio flying above the rooftops. "Amnesio!" Lilo called out. The bug-like 'cousin' then flew towards an unexpected couple. But before he zapped them with his memory erasing ray, Lilo jumped and caught Amnesio with the net. "Gotcha!"

0o0

"Akootah!" A 'cousin' said to another. It was a tan meerkat-like 'cousin' with a long bony drill-shaped tail, round body, short arms and legs with sharp claws, sharp teeth, dark round nose, black eyes and a round head with a row of spikes from his head down to his back [7]. The other was a large grey mole-like 'cousin' with large black claws, a humpback, and a red nose [8]. Both 'cousins' then spun and dug through the pavement.

Stitch then jumped in as his 'cousins' disappeared in the ground. He quickly used all his arms to rip through the pavement and dig down. Moments later, Stitch managed to kick both 'cousins' out of the ground. "Digger. Backhoe. Naga akootah." He told them. He then grabbed the meerkat-like 'cousin' named Digger and the mole-like 'cousin' name Backhoe.

0o0

Lilo was following a small yellow and brown possum-like 'cousin' with a spiked tail [9]. It kept poking holes into any liquid container it could find. "Poki, stop!" Lilo called didn't get its attention. The 'cousin' named Poki then poked another hole into a barrel full of water. "Fine. Have it your way." She said before taking a blaster out of her pack. She then shot out some kind of goop that caught Poki's tail. As it fell to the ground, Lilo quickly grabbed it. "Gotcha."

0o0

Stitch was back at the rooftops and watched as villagers screamed and ran away as an entire colony of bees flew towards a 'cousin'. "Stamen." It was a tan-gray, mouse-like 'cousin' with an oval body, conehead, little arms and legs, no tail, black eyes, a round blue nose and very large ears with stamens in them [10]. "Naga bootifa." Stitch growled before dropping down to the street. He then took a deep breath and blew a small gust of wind, enough to blow a bunch of bees away. Stitch then quickly and roughly plugged his 'cousins' ears with dirt. The bees then immediately flew away.

0o0

In another street, one of the village's intercom poles was knocked down by the 'cousin' named Splat. Using his roller, he paved through the street with a disregard for the villagers getting out of his way. "Aggaba, Splat!" Stitch roared as he jumped on Splat's head. He then grabbed his 'cousin' by his antennas and tipped over to the side. "Ika patootie." Stitch growled as he carried Splat away.

0o0

At a candy shop, three 'cousins' had their fill of delectable treats. One, a small yellow cat-like 'cousin' with two antennas above his eyes, black eyes, a small red-orange round nose, a wide mouth with sharp fangs, orange spots on its forehead and back, and a fluffy curled up tail [11], chowed down on a basket of chocolate cakes. Another, a small golden-yellow lemur-like 'cousin' with flat ears, a white face, brown-striped tail and a brown-striped curled up appendage protruding from its head [12], blew a gum bubble from its mouth. The last, a yellow and purple-spotted centipede-like 'cousin' with black eyes, a dark pink nose, four pairs of legs, and a crown-shaped head [13], climbed into a barrel full of lollipops.

"Get out of my store, you vermin." The store owner demanded as he tired shooing them away with a broom.

Lilo then entered. "Spats, Dupe, Checkers!" She called, getting all three's attentions. Lilo then held up a larger chocolate bar. "First one back to the ship gets this chocolate bar!" She wagered. By that suggestion, the 'cousins' then eagerly ran past her and out of the store.

"Hey! Who's going to pay for this?" The irritated store owner asked.

"Uh…put it on the king's tab." Lilo said quickly before running out as well.

0o0

Another 'cousin' had a nice time talking to the villagers. "Hello. Ahola. Salutations. I'm Experiment One-One-Zero. My creator made me and my friend named me. My name is Squeak. Hey, did you know I have six hundred twenty-nine cousins?" Asked from a small red mouse-like 'cousin' wearing a blue hat [14]. "Thank you for inviting us to your village. It's really pretty. Hawaii is really pretty too. The beaches, the sand, the trees, the ice cream. Hey, do you think they have coconuts here? I like ice cream. I eat them four times a day." The 'cousin' known as Squeak said extremely fast in a high-pitched voice. Most of the annoyed villagers nearby had enough and just left, except one.

"What!?" An old man said. He was so old he could only move at a slow rate with his cane. Squeak walked right beside and continued to talk aimlessly.

"Do you know how many flavors of ice cream there are? You have vanilla, chocolate, butter pecan, strawberry, cherry, rocky road, raspberry…" Squeak rambled on, giving the old man little silence.

Lilo then ran in and quickly covered Squeak's mouth. "That's enough out of you, Squeak." She said before carrying Squeak away. "Now I sound like Nami."

"Dang blasted vermin." The old man complained. "I'm moving back to Mouseton."

0o0

Inside a restaurant, the chefs and waiters were out shined by a single 'cousin'. The costumers watched it awe as a small gray and white mustached 'cousin' cooked different varieties of food. It had four arms, black eyes, a red round nose, wide mouth, short ears, a chef's hat-like head, and a spatula for a tail [15]. In lightning speed, the 'cousin' cooked and served mountains of French-fries, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, hamburgers, popsicles, and ice cream on each table. "Bon appetite!" The 'cousin' called in a French accent. The costumers, including the chefs and waiters then couldn't help themselves as the chowed down on the irresistible food. Moments later, everyone started to get fatter in mere seconds. Yet neither of them even notice and kept eating. The 'cousin' then snickered and licked its lips with a famished expression.

"Frenchfry!" Stitch called as he jumped off a rooftop.

"Hohoh. Bonjour, cousin." The 'cousin' named Frenchfry greeted with a sinisterly laugh.

Stitch first looked at the fatten villagers and back to Frenchfry. "Goobaja." He ordered.

"Naga." Frenchfry replied.

"Goobaja, cousin!" Stitch growled at him.

"Naga. Meega nala kweesta." Frenchfry told him.

Stitch then sprouted out his spines, antennas and extra arms. "Toobaga!" He yelled before lunging at his 'cousin'.

Frenchfry quickly dodged and jumped away. "Chabata!" He called as he bounced on the already overly obese villagers. "Hohoh. Dinko te fabba."

"Aggaba, cousin!" Stitch growled as he chased his 'cousin' all around the restaurant. Frenchfry then grabbed an empty plate and hurled it right into Stitch's face. "Argh. Yuuga toobaga!"

"Hohoh, ika patootie." Frenchfry unkindly teased Stitch as he just kept laughing. He then stopped and landed on the ground. "Baaheth jihadi, cousin Stitch!" Frenchfry challenged Stitch, holding a cooking utensil in each hand.

Stitch stood there a few feet away. "Oketaka." He acknowledged before he lunged out. At the same time, Frenchfry spun into a miniature tornado with the utensils swinging around.

Stitch easily dodged the swinging kitchen knife but gets smacked it the face with a frying pan. His nose was then pulled by pliers. "Got your nose." Frenchfry ridiculed as he twisted Stitch's nose.

"Ogata! Ogata!" Stitch snarled as he desperately swiped the pliers away. He then tackled Frenchfry to the ground, knocking the utensils out of his hands. "Stop it, cousin!" Stitch tried to persuade his 'cousin' once more.

Frenchfry just chuckled and shoved a chocolate cupcake in Stitch's mouth. "Bon appetite, cousin."

The second he tasted the chocolate frosting, Stitch's entire expression changed. His eyes opened wide and had drool pouring out of his mouth. "Eh, cupcake…eat more…nnnnnaga….must not…eat more." Stitch struggled to to keep himself together as he eyed Frenchfry's mountains of food all over the place. Frenchfry just stood there with smug look and watched. "Eat…naga…eat…naga…eat…naga…" Stitch whispered as he tried to hold himself together, until something suddenly snapped. "Meega nala kweesta! Hahahaha!" Stitch laughed in a deranged state.

"Huh?" Frenchfry uttered right before Stitch tackled him the floor. This time, Stitch didn't even hesitate as he punched Frenchfry in the face. Using all four fists, Stitch rapidly punched his 'cousin' with no remorse. He even laughed hysterically in the air. All the villagers were still too busy eating to notice.

"Stitch?" Stitch heard from behind. He stopped and looked to see Lilo with Squeack in her arms. He was finally able to calm down, but the look on her face confused him. "What are you doing?" She cautiously asked.

"Gaba?" Stitch expressed, tilting his head in confusion. He then turned to see Frenchfry's bruised face. "Uh oh.

0o0

Elsewhere in the village, Yin and Yang were at a fountain. After their encounter with the crocodile guard, they had to wash off the stink from the garbage he through them in. "This is stupid. I say we go back there and kick that guy's butt." Yang suggested while scrapping gum off his feet.

"I told you. It's not going to do us any good to fight the guards." Yin replied as she scrubbed the gunk off her ears. "We just have to find another way."

Their conversation was then shortened when villagers in a nearby cloths store ran out in terror. "Monster!" A woman screamed as they ran past Yin and Yang.

"Monster?" Yin said to herself. She then gasped an idea. "This is it, Yang. We defeat this monster and they'll know we're heroes."

"Aw, yeah. Finally some action." Yang cheered as a bamboo sword appeared in his hand. Yin also readied herself with her hands glowing blue. They both waited in front of the store as the villagers cleared the area.

Then walking out of the store was one of Stitch 'cousins'. It looked like a small, red, chipmunk-like 'cousin' with a large mouth, two sharp buckteeth, no ears, black eyes, a dark pink nose, and two thin antennae [16].

Yang then arched an eyebrow. "Tsk, that's it? That's the monster they're afraid of?" Yang's smug expression then changed when the chipmunk-like 'cousin' opened its wide mouth and released a powerful black-hole. "Aah!" Yang yelled.

"Yang!" Yin screamed as Yang got caught in the suction. She then shot out an energy rope and grabbed Yang. As the pink rabbit used all she had to pull, the blue rabbit just dangled there helplessly. "Do something you idiot." Yin ordered.

"Alright already." Yang snapped back. "Yang-a-Rang!" He yelled as his bamboo sword transformed into a bamboo-formed boomerang. He then threw it as hard as he can into the air. And in just a few, the boomerang came back and swiped the 'cousin' in the back of its head. "Yes." Yang gloated after getting freed from the suction and catching the boomerang.

"Now, why don't we do this the right way?" Yin suggested, holding out her hands. "Fooluminate!" She yelled before creating a bright light.

"Argh!" The 'cousin' ached and turned away from the light.

Yang then sprinted towards it. "My turn!" Yang roared with his bamboo sword in-hand. But before he finished his sentence, the 'cousin' reopened its mouth. This time Yang dodges to the side with surprising speed, leaving a stream of blue. "Not this time! Foo Chucks!" Yang's boomerang then changed into a pair of bamboo-formed nunchucks. As Yang charged at it, the 'cousin' tried aiming its blackhole mouth at Yang.

"I don't think so!" Yin yelled before she shot an energy ray from her hand. It hit the 'cousin' and even knocked off balance.

"Foonado!" Yang yelled as he spun rapidly at the 'cousin' and with the nunchuck swinging in the air. Before the 'cousin' could escape it, Yang smacks his nunchuck to the 'cousin' hard enough to send it flying into a wall. "Ha!" Yang smirked after he ceased spinning. "That was easy."

"Of course, since you needed my help." Yin commented.

"Pfft, please. A warrior like me don't need help." Yang said as he tried flexing his scrawny arms.

Yin just ignored his feeble gloating and walked towards the unconscious 'cousin'. "What is this thing supposed to be anyway?" She questioned as she poked it with a stick.

"Easy, two words. Who and cares." Yang replied. He then noticed there was no one around. "Aw, pellets. There's no one here. So much for your stupid plan."

"My plan wasn't stupid." Yin snapped back. "We just need to…" She then stopped talking with her eyes opening wide.

"Need to what?" Yang asked before looking at shocked face. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Uh, I don't think this thing is alone." Yin answered as she pointed her finger. Yang curiously turns around and gets the same look as Yin when he sees four more 'cousins'.

One was a two-headed, four-armed green lizard-like 'cousin' with no tail, black eyes, two stubby legs, purple markings on its back and three purple-tipped tendrils on each head [17]. Right behind was a small red blob-looking 'cousin' with a small body, two arms, two legs, a short tail, a thin mouth and dark eyes [18]. Another was an orange 'cousin' with a cone head, short pointed ears, small beady eyes, an oval nose, a wide mouth with large fangs, and a bowtie imprint on his chest [19]. The last was a small turquoise koala-like 'cousin' with a huge head, little nose, huge black eyes, rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of its head and a small dog-like tail [20].

"Ha! Bring it on. Four more don't mean nothing." Yang taunted as he switch his nunchuck into a sword.

"Hold it, Yang. Did you just forget what happen not five minutes ago?" Yin questioned while pointing at the chipmunk-like 'cousin'.

"Yeah, yeah. I got this now." Yang arrogantly said. "I guarantee this won't last more than five…" Yang's pledge was then intruded when the two-headed 'cousin' discharged a green ray from each head's eyes. Both rays immediately hit Yin and Yang and swapped both their minds. "…seconds." Yang finished his pledge in Yin's body.

"Uh, Yang?" Yin asked, seeing Yang's hands instead of her own.

"Huh?" Yang uttered, finally realizing it. He then looked at himself and saw only Yin's body. "Aw, pellets."

**[1]-Babyfier (151)**

**[2]-Bugby (128)**

**[3]-Cloudy (320)**

**[4]- Splat (519)**

**[5]- Nosy (199)**

**[6]- Retro (210)**

**[7]- Digger (529)**

**[8]- Backhoe (040)**

**[9]- Poki (036)**

**[10]- Stamen (103)**

**[11]- Spats (397)**

**[12]- Dupe (344)**

**[13]- Checkers (029)**

**[14]- Squeak (110)**

**[15]- Frenchfry (062)**

**[16]- Holio (606)**

**[17]- Swapper (355)**

**[18]- Morpholomew (316)**

**[19]- Heckler (322)**

**[20]- Swirly (383)**

**Stitch's language: Tantalog - wiki/Tantalog**


End file.
